Um Pouco de Caos
by Enypnium
Summary: Crossover: Supernatural – Harry Potter - Game of Thrones: O Rei da Noite está muito próximo de esmagar todos os seres vivos de Westeros e Além, mas esse mal não se levantou sozinho de sua tumba gelada, ele teve a ajuda de outro Lord das Trevas igualmente caprichoso, que tem seus próprios interesses. Hermione Granger e os Irmãos Winchester poderão salvar seus mundos desse mal?
1. Capítulo 1 - Bruxas São Anti-Higiênicas

**Declaração de propriedade:** Nenhum aspecto ou personagem dos universos de Sobrenatural, Harry Potter e ou As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo (Game of Thrones), me pertence. Não tenho a intenção de ganhar nenhum vintém com essa história, apenas me divertir com os personagens que Eric Kripke, J.K Rowling e George R. R. Martin, me obrigaram a amar! Se você quer ler ou ver algo realmente bom, eu indico fortemente esses três ai de cima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: BRUXAS SÃO ANTI-HIGIÊNICAS.**

 **POV - DEAN WINCHESTER**

\- Essa não parece ser uma casa onde tenha ocorrido um crime sobrenatural – assegurou Dean para Sam, sentado ao seu lado no carro. Os irmãos Winchester estacionaram seu Chevy Impala 67 em frente à casa da Senhora e do Sr. Mitchell, em uma pacata rua da cidade de Wichita - EUA, por mais de duas horas, e observavam o cenário onde supostamente um casal de meia idade havia morrido de causas naturais há dois dias.

\- Tudo é muito estranho – concordou Sam, desviando sua atenção da casa muito bem cuidada e aparentemente intacta, para olhar novamente para o conteúdo de uma pasta em seu colo, cheia de recortes de jornais e cópias de páginas de livros – Quer dizer, de acordo com o relatório do legista, os dois morreram na mesma hora, mas não há vestígio de qualquer coisa que possa tê-los matado, o que forçou o legista a concluir que os dois morreram de causas naturais. Mas quais são as chances de duas pessoas caírem mortas ao mesmo tempo no mesmo lugar, e isso não ser sobrenatural?

\- E não há vestígio algum nos corpos? Sei lá, veneno, queimaduras, feridas estranhas, símbolos, tatuagens malucas? Qualquer coisa? – Questionou Dean com um suspiro, ele estava cansado, e neste momento só consiga pensar em comida.

\- Não. Estão imaculados – reafirmou Sam frustrado, fechando a pasta a sua frente. – A casa estava completamente trancada, com alarme ligado e tudo, e as câmeras de segurança da rua, também não pegaram nada.

\- Pode ser um demônio, ou uma Bruxa – disse Dean, com uma expressão de nojo. Ele realmente odiava, odiava Bruxas, sempre deixando seus fluidos corporais por toda a parte, totalmente anti-higiênicas - Mas só tem um jeito de saber, encontrando resquícios de enxofre que indicariam demônios ou um saquinho de bruxa, considerando que eles foram encontrados mortos em casa, tem que haver algum vestígio lá dentro – Dean saiu do carro seguido por Sam rumo à porta dos fundos da propriedade dos Mitchell.

Os dois irmãos estavam esperando o cair da noite para entrar na casa e agora que os últimos raios de sol já tinham se ido, a escuridão se tornava um bom manto de invisibilidade para a invasão; não foi difícil arrombar a porta, os alarmes de segurança foram desativados por Sam, e logo os dois estavam vasculhando o lugar; Sam no andar de cima e Dean no andar de baixo.

A casa era uma típica residência americana, não havia nada a vista que indicasse qualquer vestígio de Bruxa ou demônio. Dean tomou o cuidado de abrir cada armário e olhar atrás de todos os móveis em cada cômodo, o casal era tão normal que chegava a ser chato, talvez até normal de mais para existirem de verdade, mas não havia saco de bruxa em nenhum lugar.

Porém, uma coisa que estava inquietando Dean desde o momento que ele entrou no imóvel, era a sensação de estar sendo observado, até mais que isso, era um sentimento de ansiedade, como quando, de repente, você se vê diante de uma criatura e ela tem alguns instantes de vantagem sobre você e todos os seus instintos gritam para que você corra, o coração dele estava disparado, mas ele não sabia explicar o porquê, depois de anos de caça, esse sentimento não costumava ser comum, porém essa casa estava intocada, sem leitura de EMF, enxofre ou qualquer coisa sobrenatural; no entanto, no entanto...

Enquanto fazia uma segunda ronda, seus olhos caíram sobre uma revista intitulada "O Pasquim", deixada ao acaso sobre o sofá, era a única coisa realmente fora do lugar na casa; ficou intrigado e se pegou observando a capa com mais cuidado, nela havia a foto de uma garota com cabelos castanhos escuros encaracolados e revoltos, que emolduravam um rosto bonito e angelical, e grandes olhos castanhos expressivos, que o encaravam em desafio, embaixo da foto a manchete dizia "Indesejável número 1", sem qualquer motivo aparente, ele se pegou olhando a foto por um longo momento.

\- Não encontrei nada lá em cima – informou Sam descendo as escadas do segundo andar e dando um susto em Dean, que estivera realmente absorto observando a foto da moça.

\- O mesmo aqui em baixo – respondeu ele sem desviar o olhar da revista. Sam parou do seu lado olhando em volta, Dean despertou dos seus devaneios e se dirigiu a porta dos fundos.

\- Vamos comer alguma coisa e encontrar um motel. Continuamos amanhã. – Pediu Sam, e Dean o seguiu para fora da casa em concordância. – Talvez seja só uma incrível coincidência.

\- E quando foi, que na nossa incrível e variada carreira, foi só uma coincidência? – Perguntou Dean atravessando o gramado perfeitamente aparado e ruas desertas – Tem alguma coisa nesse caso que me deixa com os cabelos da nuca em pé.

\- É, pode ser – respondeu Sam. Entraram no carro, Dean deu a partida, e Sam pegou seu laptop do banco de trás e o abriu a procura de algo que o ajudasse a compreender a estranheza do caso.

Já se passava da meia noite, quando finamente encontraram um motel com vagas disponíveis, era a espelunca habitual. Dean fez o registro na recepção e estava ansioso por um banho e por dormir.

\- Nós temos alguma revista chamada "O Pasquim" – perguntou Dean a Sam ao entrarem no quarto e escolherem cada um uma cama. – Quero dizer, que seja publicada nos Estados Unidos?

\- O Pasquim?– Respondeu Sam concentrando-se em puxar alguma informação da memória – Não que eu saiba. Por quê?

\- Nada importante – respondeu Dean, alguma coisa fazia cócegas na superfície de sua mente, mas deu de ombros, provavelmente não era nada, talvez fosse fruto do cansaço ou da Marca; ultimamente havia momentos em que Dean não se sentia guiado por sua própria consciência, mas sim por uma força externa que o empurrava para fora de si mesmo, ele passou a associar essa sensação à Marca em seu antebraço esquerdo.

\- E você não achou a casa arrumadinha de mais? Como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma revista de casas modelos? – Dean não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça.

\- Não parecia habitada há anos – concordou Sam também confuso, ele estava tirando as botas e colocando-as ao lado da cama. – Mas tudo nesse caso parece fora do lugar, então sei lá – concluiu ele dando de ombros.

Dean não quis comentar com Sam sobre a sensação estanha que sentiu ao entrar na casa dos Mitchell, muito menos, sobre o fato de que o rosto da moça da revista estava impresso em sua retina; depois que Dean recebeu a Marca pelas mãos de Caim, Sam o estava tratando como se ele estivesse prestes a derreter, o irmão tinha feito um esforço descomunal para mantê-lo trancado no Bunker dos Homens de Letras, com a desculpa de pesquisar sobre a Marca, só que depois de repassar por todos os livros e documentos que o lugar podia oferecer e não encontrarem nada, Dean estava à beira de enlouquecer e teve que se esforçar muito para persuadir Sam a pegar esse caso, Dean não queria que o irmão inventasse qualquer desculpa para arrastá-lo para o bunker outra vez.

O sono não veio sem custo, olhos cor de chocolate o encaravam no escuro quarto, mas finalmente, depois de algum tempo, ele conseguiu adormecer.

Mas então, algum tempo depois, ele despertou; não abriu os olhos, mas sabia que alguém estava lhe observando; seus instintos ficaram alerta, ele podia sentir Sam ainda deitado na cama ao lado, mas havia mais alguma coisa no quarto.

Deitado de bruços ele procurou a arma que mantinha debaixo do travesseiro e esperou que o escuro escondesse seus movimentos do que quer que estivesse com eles; Dean alcançou a arma e se sentou na cama, mirando para a massa escura que estava na porta, seu movimento brusco acordou Sam que também se sentou na cama e agilmente ligou a luz iluminando o quarto; Dean sentiu-se ficar cego por um momento, mas seus olhos se ajustaram rapidamente à claridade; a mão no revolver nunca vacilou, nem mesmo quando finalmente pode enxergar a coisa à porta.

Fosse quem ou que fosse, era grande, deveria ter 1,80 de altura, usava uma estranha e incomum vestimenta preta, uma espécie de capa comprida que chegava até os pés, as mangas eram largas e tinha um capuz que encobria parcialmente seu rosto, se é que havia um; a face em verdade, estava escondida atrás de uma máscara de metal com o formato de uma caveira, o espaço da boca era mínimo e tinha desenhos de costura, os olhos eram a única coisa visível atrás da máscara, eram de um azul aguado, frios como gelo, tão desprovidos de qualquer emoção, que fez Dean questionar se eram realmente de um ser humano; na mão direita, a estranha figura, segurava um objeto cilíndrico de madeira.

Não era uma visão que despertasse qualquer sentimento reconfortante, pelo contrário, num clarão de consciência, Dean entendeu, que aquela pessoa... coisa, estivera na casa dos Mitchell enquanto Sam e ele vasculhavam o local, pois a sensação de perigo que a figura despertava era a mesma de mais cedo.

\- Quem é você? O que quer? – Perguntou Sam. A figura se aproximava dos dois a passos lentos. Dean notou que havia uma pequena nota de pânico na voz do irmão e ele mesmo se sentia paralisado, não conseguia puxar o gatilho, embora tivesse o intruso, na mira de sua arma.

Dean, estava completamente certo do que havia protegido o quarto com cada símbolo e recurso que conhecia, era praticamente a prova de qualquer criatura sobrenatural, no entanto esse estranho conseguira acessar seu quarto, e isso o irritava além da conta.

O invasor levantou o braço e apontou o objeto que segurava para Sam, e de sua ponta um raio de luz vermelha saiu e atingindo Sam no peito, ele caiu inconsciente no colchão.

Finalmente, Dean despertou de seu transe e apertou o gatilho, disparando em direção à figura, repediu o gesto até descarregar o pente inteiro de balas, mas o invasor foi incrivelmente rápido e com um gesto amplo de seu objeto de madeira ele projetou um escudo de aspecto leitoso a sua frente, o que impediu que qualquer bala lhe acertasse, Dean pulou da cama, mas antes que pudesse alcançar a bolsa de armas, o intruso apontou o objeto de madeira para ele, e a última coisa que Dean sentiu, foi seu corpo ficar completamente mole e tudo escurecer ao seu redor.

Ao que pareceram horas depois, Dean começou lentamente a despertar, e conforme sua mente clareava, ele passava a ter consciência de algumas coisas, a primeira delas era da dor intensa em sua cabeça, que parecia prestes a explodir e das câimbras que atingiam todos os seus membros, sentia como se suas costas estivessem pegando fogo, talvez isso se devesse a estranha posição em que se encontrava, havia uma sensação de que seu corpo flutuava, seus braços e pernas estavam abertos e esticados, ele se sentia como o Homem Vitruviano de Leonardo da Vinci, "merda" ele pensou, com vontade de rir alto, conseguia imaginar a expressão chocada que Sam lhe daria por ele conhecer essa referência. Mas então, as lembranças do que aconteceu no Motel vieram num flash.

"Sam! Onde estava Sam? Ele estaria bem? Vivo?" Dean, fez um esforço descomunal para abrir os olhos, mas depois que conseguiu o resultado foi inútil, onde quer ele estivesse não estava mais no Motel; tudo a sua volta era escuridão, e ele tentou se mexer colocando toda a sua força nisso, mas foi em vão, estava firmemente preso, seus membros pesavam chumbo, e ele realmente flutuava alguns centímetros do chão; nenhuma corda visível mantinha sua estranha posição.

\- Sam? - Ele sussurrou o nome do irmão, a voz rouca. Ninguém respondeu - Sammy? – Ele tentou novamente com mais urgência e se esforçou para que sua voz saísse mais alta.

Um grunhindo chegou aos ouvidos de Dean, ele olhou para os lados desesperado para identificar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa; seus olhos começavam a se adaptar a penumbra da sala, ele conseguia identificar uma massa disforme mais negra que a escuridão do ambiente à sua direita, parte dele torcia para que fosse o irmão, "se não, seria coisa pior", e parte dele torcia para que Sam tivesse conseguido escapar.

\- Sam? Sam?! – Chamou de novo. Ele viu movimento dessa vez, embora não conseguisse visualizar nada muito significativo.

\- Dean? – Perguntou Sam meio sem fôlego.

\- Sim cara, sou eu. Você está bem? – Dean perguntou angustiado.

\- Estou me sentindo esmurrado, mas estou bem, e você?– Respondeu Sam parecendo se dar conta das coisas lentamente como Dean.

\- O mesmo. Que lugar é esse? Que porra aconteceu? - Perguntou Dean aflito.

Neste instante Dean teve um sobressalto, não que seu corpo tivesse se movido um milímetro, de qualquer modo, mas um grito horripilante, de alguém sendo terrivelmente machucado chegou até eles, vinha do outro lado das paredes.

Porém, um barulho muito mais próximo, pareceu bem mais preocupante no momento, havia o som claro de passos se avizinhando e então houve o barulho inconfundível de uma chave pesada sendo girada em uma fechadura e dobradiças de metal sendo forçadas.

Uma porta dupla de madeira foi aberta, bem na frente de Dean, e uma fresta de luz inundou o espaço; a silhueta de uma pessoa apareceu na entrada, vestia às mesmas roupas pretas estranhas, e usava a mesma máscara de caveira, só que essa tinha um formato diferente. A nova passagem permitia que os sons dos gritos agourentos entrassem com mais facilidade no espaço.

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou Dean, geralmente eles conseguiam ter uma idéia geral do que lhes acertava, mas dessa vez, estavam no escuro, nada do que ele tinha visto até agora soava sequer vagamente familiar.

\- Finalmente acordaram. – Disse a figura mascarada, o sotaque era carregado, parecia britânico, era uma voz feminina, despossuída de qualquer afabilidade; ela caminhou mais para dentro do quarto e seus olhos podiam ser vistos através da máscara, eram negros e frios como os de seu captor; havia zombaria brilhando neles. - Quem são vocês? Onde eu estou? O que vocês querem? Sempre as mesmas perguntas, vocês trouxas são tão tediosos e previsíveis.

Dean, realmente tinha todas essas perguntas na ponta da língua, mas a mulher tinha tanto desprezo na voz, que ele se sentiu incapacitado de dar a ela o que ela desejava. Os sons dos gritos que vinham lá de fora aumentaram, e ele sentiu um arrepiou percorrer sua espinha.

\- O que? Ficou mudo? Não vai perguntar o que queremos com vocês dois? – perguntou ela com escárnio. - Parece que temos um espécime diferente aqui.

\- Não importa o que vocês querem, não terão nada de nós – respondeu Sam corajosamente – A não ser a morte que vira para você e outro filho da puta que nos capturou.

Ela caminhou até Sam, com os olhos cheios de malícia, e passou a mão espalmada pela coxa dele, a única parte que conseguia alcançar, já que assim como Dean, Sam também flutuava acima do chão na mesma posição, com braços e pernas abertos e esticados presos por qualquer coisa invisível. Sam se esforçou ao máximo para se soltar, tentando claramente manter o corpo longe do alcance da mulher. Ela riu dos esforços inúteis dele.

\- Isso, isso. Sim! Eu gosto assim. – Ela gargalhava agora, cheia de excitação, dando alguns pulos no lugar, parecia ensandecida – Eu gosto quando o brinquedo é forte, fica mais divertido quebrá-lo. E vocês dois, bem, foi difícil atraí-los para fora do buraco em que estavam escondidos, tivemos que matar aquele casal de sangues-ruins, não que isso também não tenha sido divertido, só tornou a caçada ainda mais prazerosa.

Ela deu as costas para eles, caminhou até a porta, voltou-se por alguns instantes, olhando-os longamente.

\- Guardem o ódio que vejo em seus olhos para mim, eu volto logo. – Havia tanto desejo por violência explicito na voz dela, que fez Dean se sentir enjoado. Ela se foi, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Ela tinha ficado na sala menos de dois minutos, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Dean sentir seu corpo todo se arrepiar, havia sadismo nela, havia loucura e o jeito de ela rir, se comportar, aquela obscenidade na voz, lembrava a Dean sua temporada no inferno.

Enquanto isso os gritos do lado de fora da sala jamais cessaram.

\- Dean, você consegue se mexer? – Perguntou Sam com urgência.

\- Não. Essas amarras são muito fortes.

\- Quem são eles afinal? Algum grupo satânico?

\- Não faço à menor idéia. Mas se realmente mataram os Mitchell para nos atrair, coisa boa não devem ser - Indagou Dean - Temos que dar um jeito de sairmos daqui Sam - Ele estava realmente preocupado, tinha a impressão de que, muito em breve, seriam os próximos a gritar como aquele pobre coitado em algum lugar ali perto.

Porém, o tempo se arrastou sem que mais nada acontecesse, Dean e Sam colocaram todos os seus esforços em tentarem se soltar, mas isso só tinha deixado os dois exaustos e sem nenhum efeito prático. Dean chegou ao ponto de rezar para anjo Castiel, e implorar para demônio Crowley, qualquer um dos dois estava valendo, com tanto que ouvissem seu pedido de socorro, mas a cavalaria não chegou, assim como os gritos vindos lá de fora não pararão nunca.

Dean, talvez tenha cochilado em algum momento, não saberia dizer, pois em algum ponto entre os olhos abertos e fechados percebeu que a sala estava cheia de figuras sombrias, mas não se lembrava de ver a porta ser aberta, ou de tê-las visto entrar.

A luz foi acessa em algum lugar e pela primeira fez ele pode observar o espaço em que se encontrava com clareza. Estavam em uma sala ampla, com várias colunas, o teto era baixo e as paredes e o piso eram de pedras polidas, a porta parecia ser o único ponto de entrada e saída do lugar, o espaço era uma cruza sinistra entre um calabouço medieval e um porão.

Ele procurou Sam e o encontrou no mesmo lugar, do seu lado direito, igualmente perdido, agora com a luz ligada ficava claro pelo modo como os dois estavam pendurados, de que só podia se tratar de qualquer coisa sobrenatural.

Dean se concentrou nas figuras na sala, eram 4, igualmente vestidas com túnicas e capaz pretas e todas usavam máscaras de metal emulando caveiras, cada uma delas diferente entre si. As pessoas olhavam para os dois, com algum interesse, exceto por uma delas, era a mesma mulher que tinha vindo mais cedo, pelo menos foi o que pareceu a Dean, pois usava a mesma máscara.

Com a luz totalmente acessa, dava para ver que a mulher tinha um porte elegante, mas seu entusiasmo era obsceno, lentamente ela caminhou alguns passos à frente dos demais, e tirou a máscara, finalmente revelando seu rosto. Sua pele era pálida, longos cabelos negros e espessos lhe caiam pelas costas com descaso, havia certo resquício de uma beleza refinada, mas que estava totalmente suplantada pelo seu aspecto encovado, ela tinha olheiras muito profundas e negras e parecia doente, mas eram seus olhos que chocavam, eram brilhantes de loucura. Era uma mulher perigosa. Ela lembrava a Dean, o demônio Alastair.

\- Olá de novo rapazes. Vamos começar por esse aqui. – Ela indicou Dean para os demais sem perder tempo com mais papo furado – O olhar desafiador dele me excita.

As demais pessoas da sala recuaram alguns passos para traz, estava claro que ela seria a algoz. A mulher levantou um objeto de madeira cilíndrico, muito parecido com aquele usado pelo outro mais cedo no Motel, exceto que esse tinha alguns entalhes e cor diferente, ela o apontou para Dean.

\- Crucio – Ela gritou com um sorriso nos lábios, e da ponta do objeto uma luz vermelha saiu e alcançou Dean em cheio.

Uma dor excruciante o atingiu; ele ficou cego e sentiu a dor de mil facas o perfurando, suas tripas estavam sendo arrancadas de seu corpo, os ossos estavam em chamas, a cabeça parecia prestes a partir, ele não queria gritar, sabia que seus gritos dariam satisfação a Mulher, mas em algum momento, ele sentiu sua boca abrir e ar sair de seus pulmões, sem sua autorização palavras incoerentes saiam de seus lábios, e ele estava gritando; finalmente depois do que pareceram horas, a dor recuou, ele conseguiu voltar a enxergar; a dor era terrivelmente familiar.

\- Dean! Dean! – Gritava Sam de algum lugar muito ao longe – Pare com isso, por favor, pare com isso – ele implorava para a Mulher.

\- Calma querido – Respondeu ela rindo do desespero de Sam com gosto – também lhe darei minha atenção, em breve. Agora, conte-me sobre a sua Marca – exigiu ela voltando sua atenção para Dean.

\- Não sei do que você está falando – respondeu ele em meio às golfadas de ar que seus pulmões puxavam. Seu corpo estava em agonia, sentindo os resquícios da dor anterior.

\- Isso... Resista mais, eu adoro quando meus brinquedos me dão motivos para continuar.

Ela levantou novamente sua "arma" – pois Dean só conseguia descrever assim – e apontou para ele, a explosão de dor, dessa vez, não lhe pegou de surpresa, ele deixou que seu corpo relaxasse o máximo que pode, pois sabia que assim seus músculos tinham mais chance de se recuperar depois. Sim, mesmo em meio à dor Dean manteve uma parte de sua consciência concentrada em um depois. Eles sempre conseguiam escapar, não conseguiam? E quando isso acontecesse, ele planejava retribuir a essas pessoas o favor, muito em breve, se ele tivesse sorte.

Novamente a dor recuou, a Mulher olhou para seus companheiros as suas costas, ela parecia ligeiramente surpresa com a resistência dele; o corpo de Dean latejava, mas ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, pois dessa vez, não gritou.

\- Então, novamente, conte-me sobre essa marca – Exigiu ela, agora havia raiva em sua voz, como se ela estivesse chateada com ele por sua resiliência.

\- Coração, isso é tudo o que você consegue fazer? Já tive melhores – Dean respondeu em deboche. Ela gritou não parecendo ser capaz de esconder sua frustração, era quase infantil.

Dessa vez, ela apontou a arma para Sam, e dirigiu toda a sua cólera para ele, a consequência foi assustadora, fosse o que fosse aquilo, ficou claro para Dean, que havia mais força de vontade dela empregada no gesto e isso aumentou a intensidade da luz vermelha que atingiu seu irmão; Sam começou a gritar quase que em seguida, e alguns minutos agonizantes depois, ele desmaiou; agora a Mulher ria satisfeita com o efeito que causava.

Mais feliz, a Mulher se afastou de Sam e se voltou para Dean novamente; com a ponta de sua "arma", arrastou para traz a manga de camisa dele, revelando a Marca de Caim, ela repetiu o gesto em si mesma, e expôs em seu próprio antebraço esquerdo inferior, uma tatuagem vermelho-vivo com o desenho de um crânio e uma cobra saindo da boca.

\- Viu. Você e eu fomos marcados, agora, você conhece minha marca, quero conhecer a sua – Ela se aproximou de Dean e cheirou a marca no antebraço dele – Eu posso sentir o poder. Conta para mim o que é isso? Como um trouxa como você, conseguiu uma coisa dessas?

\- Vá para inferno – devolveu Dean. Ela ignorou seu comentário e se dirigiu a Sam.

\- Ahhh. Olha quem acordou? - Escarneceu. Sam estava voltando à consciência e parecia atordoado. A mulher entendeu que Dean não cederia se ela lhe infligisse dor, mas ela parecia disposta a testar a reação de Dean se ela machucasse Sam. Ela atacou seu irmão novamente e Sam gritou de novo, um grito terrível.

Até aquele momento, os demais ocupantes mascarados não participaram da sessão, estavam somente observando seus efeitos, mas agora, um deles se aproximou da Mulher, sua postura era autoritária, por traz dessa mascará olhos negros e profundos como túneis eram visíveis; ele se colocou ao lado da mulher de costas para Dean e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, ela recuou para encará-lo.

\- Não se meta nisso. O Lorde deu essa ordem diretamente a mim – Respondeu ela encarando seu companheiro com desdém, mas ele não recuou; ela abaixou o braço e Sam parou de gritar caindo novamente inconsciente; a mulher fez menção de atacar Dean dessa vez, mas a figura segurou seu braço firmemente.

\- E ele diretamente me deu ordens para garantir que você não se exceda – Respondeu a figura, dessa vez era a voz de um homem que podia ser ouvida por detrás da máscara, seu sotaque também era britânico, sua voz era firme e profunda, quase um sussurro, e tinha um tom que não admitia ser ignorado - Se os matar, não teremos nada.

Ela ficou constrangida por ser obrigada a obedecê-lo; o encarou longamente, por fim, pareceu disposta a ceder, puxou o braço do aperto dele, deu as costas para todos e caminhou em direção a porta, escancarou-a com violência e saindo em seguida.

Os demais ocupantes a seguiram, mas o homem que havia repreendido a mulher se deixou ficar para traz, de dentro das vestes ele tirou uma pequena e roxa bolsa de contas, colocou a bolsa no chão atrás da porta e se virou para encarar Dean, olhou-o por um longo momento cheio de significado, deixou a luz ligada e saiu pela porta sem trancá-la, apenas encostando-a atrás de si. De algum jeito, parecia que eles tinham encontrado um aliado.

\- Sam? – Chamou Dean; Sam não respondeu dessa vez, Dean podia ouvi-lo respirar com dificuldade a seu lado, mas o irmão estava novamente inconsciente. Ele parecia realmente muito mal.

Depois disso, um longo momento se passou, ou pelo menos assim pareceu a Dean que já tinha perdido totalmente a noção do tempo; seu corpo queimava em agonia, os membros estavam totalmente amortecidos.

Novamente eles haviam sido deixados para trás sem respostas, e apesar de tudo o que Dean já tinha vivenciado e combatido, achava que agora tinha alcançado seu limite, pois dessa vez, ele não podia lutar; não é possível lutar contra o desconhecido.

Conjurado pelos seus medos, uma sombra escureceu a fresta da porta no chão, e lentamente a porta foi empurrada e pela abertura se esgueirou uma pessoa, que fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado, claramente não querendo fazer barulho. Dean não conseguiu distinguir de quem se tratava, a dor em sua cabeça o deixava com a visão embasada, mas o modo como andava furtivamente na ponta dos pés, indicava que, fosse quem fosse não deveria estar ali.

O indivíduo se aproximou mais dele, finalmente entrando em foco e Dean ficou chocado com o que viu, pois se tratava de uma pessoa completamente desfigurada por hematomas e cortes; seu rosto era inidentificável, os lábios estavam descascados e vertendo sangue de vários cortes, as maças do rosto tinham vários tons de vermelho, roxo e amarelo, os olhos estavam muito inchados e com feios machucados em volta, a face toda era uma massa sangrenta, e o restante do corpo visível não estava melhor; ele achou que se tratava de uma mulher, mas só porque, tinha estatura baixa para um homem e o corpo era pequeno e curvilíneo, mesmo escondido atrás de roupas largas, os cabelos, eram um emaranhado de cachos sujos e embaraçados que caiam pelos ombros.

Dean soube que ela não era um deles, suas roupas eram bem comuns, ela vestia um jeans rasgado e uma camiseta ensangüentada muito larga, com uma estampa de uma banda de rock qualquer; não parecia fazer sentido que um deles andasse por ai em tal estado, elem disso, ela parecia muito pior do que ele e Sam, ela cambaleava pela sala, mal conseguindo ficar em pé; porém, na mão direita ela carregava o mesmo objeto de madeira que seus captores, Dean ficou em alerta.

Ela foi até Sam primeiro, levantou o artefato e apontou para ele, Dean se contraiu esperando pelo gesto que definiria se ela era amiga ou inimiga, ela fez um movimento com o braço e Sam foi desamarrado, e com outro movimento rápido impediu que ele caísse no chão, ela fez o mesmo com Dean; ele mal conseguiu se mexer se esforçou para ficar de pé, mas suas pernas não obedeciam a seu comando, mesmo assim, ele se arrastou até Sam.

A mulher estava ajoelhada ao lado de seu irmão, ela apontou o objeto para o peito dele e sussurrou - "Enervate" – para Dean soou como latim, Sam reagiu abrindo os olhos em seguida, Dean respirou aliviado.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sam olhando para a mulher que pairava em cima dele, sem entender direito o que ocorria a sua volta.

\- Sam, como você esta? – perguntou Dean puxando-o para um abraço – Consegue ficar de pé? – Sam não respondeu, mas tentou levantar e assim como Dean teve dificuldades.

A moça se afastou deles olhando em volta a procura de algo, começou a andar em volta da sala apalpando paredes e colunas por onde passava, Dean temeu que ela estivesse louca, mas então ela se abaixou próximo a porta e levantou segurando a pequena bolsa deixada para trás pelo homem mascarado. Ela se dirigiu até os dois ainda no chão.

\- Vocês conseguem andar? – ela perguntou, sua voz feminina arranhada pelo desuso.

Dean tentou novamente ficar de pé, e dessa vez teve êxito, suas pernas pareciam mais estáveis, ele se voltou para ajudar Sam, o irmão estava muito mal, mas fez um esforço, e se agarrando a Dean, Sam conseguiu manter-se firme, Dean passou o braço pelas costas do irmão, e fez menção de seguir para a porta.

\- Não, por aí não – Repreendeu a mulher. Ela passou o braço pela cintura de Sam e ajudou Dean a sustentar o irmão entre os dois, embora ela mesma parecesse incapaz de continuar. Dean deixou que ela indicasse o caminho.

\- Precisamos chegar aos portões da propriedade – ela continuou.

O trio caminhou lentamente até o fundo da sala, e a moça com braço direito livre, apontou sua "arma" para a parede e sussurrou "Silencio" novamente em latim, como notou Dean. Nada que ele pudesse ver realmente acontecer.

\- Vamos nos afastar só um pouco mais para trás – ela pediu a Dean e os dois se esforçaram para retroceder alguns passos. Ela levantou o objeto de madeira novamente, apontando para a parede e disse –"Bombarda Maxima". – Uma explosão aconteceu bem na frente de Dean e um buraco grande o suficiente para que eles passassem os três juntos um ao lado do outro foi aberto, e ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar nenhum som da destruição foi ouvido. Dean não sabia o que estava lhe chocando mais.

Lá fora a noite caia alta, estava fresco, mas mais gelado que o habitual para aquela época do ano, ele teve a estranha impressão de que não estava mais nos Estados Unidos. O trio se arrastou sofregamente pelo buraco, tropeçando aqui e ali nos destroços da explosão, e deram no jardim de uma mansão. Olhando para trás Dean podia ver, que estiveram aprisionados em uma casa luxuosa e ao contrario do que ele tinha imaginado não estava no porão, mas apenas em uma sala térrea sem janelas.

Começaram a caminhada em direção aos portões que estavam a vários metros à frente; Dean ficou preocupado, não havia muita vegetação em que se esconder, e estavam bastante expostos, principalmente para uma noite com uma lua cheia que iluminava bem o gramado, qualquer um que olhasse pela janela os veria caminhando no jardim; a moça ao lado de Sam parecia pensar como ele, pois ela mesma olhava por sobre o ombro em direção a casa de tempos em tempos, ela se esforçou para apertar o passo.

Era visível para Dean, que dos três, ele era quem estava em melhores condições, à mulher parecia prestes a desmaiar, mas Sam que parecia ter se recuperado um pouco com o ar da noite, ainda precisava do apoio dos dois.

Estavam andando o mais rápido que podiam e ainda assim Dean sentia que estavam muito longe do portão.

\- Você era prisioneira dessas pessoas também? – perguntou Dean. Ela se inclinou para frente tentando capturar seu olhar.

\- Shhhh – pediu ela o mais silenciosamente que pode e Dean se calou. Ela parecia muito preocupada com a fuga, não parava de olhar para trás. Finalmente eles estavam a poucos passos do portão, mas ela tropeçou e quase derrubou todos no chão. Eles fizeram uma pausa, ela deixou o braço de Sam cair, não parecia mais ser capaz de continuar. Dean se obrigou a falar agora.

\- Você esta bem? – perguntou ele.

\- Só me de alguns segundos – pediu ela, lutando para recuperar o fôlego, sua respiração parecia estranha. Dean supôs que ela estivesse com algumas costelas quebradas, pois segurada o lado esquerdo do corpo com uma careta de dor.

\- Deixe ele comigo agora. Falta pouco – informou ele indicando Sam com a cabeça, ela assentiu e se endireitou, sugerindo que eles deveriam continuar.

Dean sustentou todo o peso de Sam sozinho agora e a cada passo seus pulmões queimavam, ele podia ver os portões a sua frente, só mais alguns metros, e estariam fora da casa.

A moça chegou aos portões alguns passos antes dele, ela parou em frente a eles, e floreou gestos complicados com o objeto de madeira, demorou uns bons minutos, e dessa vez, Dean não pode ouvir palavra alguma, mas quando ela terminou um feixe de luz azulada e grossa saiu da ponta do objeto atingindo os portões, e de baixo para cima uma onda de luzes brancas e peroladas subiu pelas grades até chegar ao topo do portão e se extinguir.

Neste instante o silêncio da noite foi quebrado por gritos, e o som de um alarme soando por todos os lados na propriedade, as portas da mansão foram escancaradas e por elas jorravam as figuras mascaradas correndo em direção a eles.

A moça novamente apontou a "arma" para o portão e disse qualquer coisa que Dean não foi capaz de compreender no frenesi do momento e um click alto foi ouvido quando as grades finalmente se abriram para eles.

Ela se voltou para Dean, e havia desespero em seu olhar, atrapalhadamente ela reassumiu sua posição ao lado de Sam e eles meio correram meio arrastaram Sam para fora do portão, Dean não conseguia entender a tentativa cega dela em arrastá-los para fora daquela maneira, pois seus captores estavam a poucos passos agora e do lado de fora do portão não parecia haver ajuda, a rua estava deserta, não havia casas ao entorno e nenhum veículo para fuga, estava claro para Dean que a tentativa de escapar tinha sido frustrada, mas a moça estava tão determinada a cruzar o portão que Dean se esforçou para acompanhá-la mesmo assim.

Os mascarados estavam muito perto agora, o mais próximo deles há apenas alguns passos, luzes saídas das "armas" de seus captores, dançavam por sobre suas cabeças; em dado momento, a moça se viu obrigada a parar e retroceder desviando com sua própria "arma" algumas luzes.

Mas então eles estavam fora dos portões, e ela voltou para Dean segurando firmemente a mão livre de Sam e estendendo a outra mão para ele, por um segundo, o luar brilhou sobre eles, e Dean se viu olhando para olhos chocolate muito intensos e estranhamente familiares, ele sabia que o gesto era besteira, que eles seriam capturados, mas por algum motivo insondável, ele alcançou a mão estendida da moça, e quando isso aconteceu tudo ficou preto; ele sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado em todas as direções; não conseguia respirar, havia barras de ferro apertando seu peito; seus olhos estavam sendo forçados a se voltar para dentro da cabeça; seus tímpanos foram sendo empurrados mais profundamente em seu crânio, se obrigou a fechar os olhos, porém tão logo tudo começou acabou, e quando conseguiu abrir novamente os olhos, achou que havia encontrado um novo nível de loucura.


	2. Capítulo 2 - De Masmorra em Masmorra

Esse não é o capítulo que eu queria, mas depois de reescrevê-lo mil vezes, eu só precisava deixar-lo ir!

Pra você que leu até o fim e ficou decepcionado, desculpe. Peço mais uma, só mais uma chance! Se não gostar do próximo capítulo, você tem minha bênção para partir.

Eu agradeço a todos que leram, mesmo a você, que leu e não deixou comentário nenhum, é você aí... Você mesmo. Tudo bem! Sério! Eu entendo, mas se quiserem se redimir agora, sempre há tempo... eh eh eh!

Agradeço também a quem esta seguindo/favoritando/acompanhando a historia.

Deixem-me saber o que acharam desse aqui! Aceito criticas.

PS: Agradeço à DanielHimura, por seu comentário, desculpe pela demora em responder. Olha só, Savero apenas participara ocasionalmente, se você quiser se arriscar em ler a história...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: DE MASMORRA EM MASMORRA**

 **POV: JON SNOW**

* * *

 _Os cabelos dele eram prateados e balançavam com a brisa que soprava através da janela aberta no quarto, ele era alto, e seus olhos tinham um tom escuro de índigo._

 _\- Fará uma canção para ele? - A mulher que amamentava um recém-nascido numa grande cama, perguntou._

 _\- Ele já tem uma canção. É o príncipe que foi prometido, e é sua a canção de gelo e fogo - ergueu o olhar quando disse aquilo, observando a paisagem que se descortinava lá fora, sem realmente enxergá-la - Terá de haver mais um. Pois o dragão tem três cabeças._

 _...Três, três cabeças tem o dragão..._

* * *

 **Agora:**

Jon Snow flexionou os dedos da mão direita, um hábito adquirido por força da necessidade, para que a mão, irremediavelmente queimada em uma luta contra uma Criatura, não perdesse a presteza; agora o hábito tinha se tornado um gesto, que ele repetia inconscientemente sempre que estava nervoso.

Ele era um aluno lento, exceto no pátio de exercícios, mas não importava quão difícil fosse à lição, ele sempre a aprendia no final, e se havia uma lição que ele havia aprendido era a de não se deixar iludir, não mais.

Ele não viajara para o Sul, respondendo ao chamado da filhado do Rei Louco a Invasora Estrangeira, por uma ilusão, como os Senhores do Norte achavam, mas sim por uma obrigação, um risco que ele precisava correr em busca de alianças.

Não era isso que era fazer política? Não era isso que se esperava de um Rei?

Política não era o mesmo que Guerra. Na guerra você avança com base em estratégia, na política, às vezes você aposta.

Jon havia apostado tudo, e havia perdido, por isso não se permitia iludi pelas palavras de Lorde Tyrion, ele era um prisioneiro da Rainha Destronada.

Mesmo assim, ele aguardava no Grande Salão de Pedra do Dragão, junto a Sor Davos, Lorde Varys, Sor Jorah Mormont, Missandei, e mais guardas Dothrakis e Imaculados, do que estava disposto a contar, pela chegada dos prisioneiros que seriam interrogados.

Ele estava ali a convite, não por qualquer respeito que pudesse ter conquistado junto a Rainha, também não se iludiria quanto a isso, estava ali apenas porque havia sido o único, além do próprio Tyrion Lannister, a presenciar os estranhos eventos da tarde.

Havia tensão no Grande Salão, e diferentes níveis de espanto, incredulidade e ansiedade; Lorde Tyrion aguardava impaciente nos degraus do elevado que dava acesso ao trono, Jon estava curioso, o problema com o Rei da Noite varrido de seus pensamentos pela primeira vez, em muitos anos.

Muitos dos presentes no salão, não haviam acreditado em Jon quando, mais cedo, ele narrou o ocorrido. Não os culpava, ele mesmo já havia questionado o que vira mais de uma vez naquela tarde.

Daenerys estava muito propensa a acreditar que era um truque de Cersei, uma artimanha para, de algum modo, derrotá-la; Jon não poderia discordar mais, no inicio ele também havia levantado essa suspeita, mas refletindo com mais cuidado era simplesmente impossível que Cersei fosse capaz daquilo, se fosse ela reinaria absoluta por Westeros, Essos e Além Mar.

Não, aquilo que Jon e Tyrion presenciaram no pátio interno do Castelo mais cedo naquele dia, não era um truque, era algo que ia além de qualquer explicação, era o tipo de coisa que Jon só havia presenciado Além da Muralha.

* * *

 **Algumas horas antes:**

Jon caminhava em direção aos aposentos principais do Castelo a procura de Lorde Tyrion, que era costumeiramente encontrado no Grande Salão ou na Câmera da Mesa Pintada, os lugares onde aconteciam as reuniões do Conselho da Rainha Daenerys.

Ele não estava realmente prestando muita atenção em seu caminho, mais preocupado em encontrar a resposta para a pergunta que lhe atormentava: como convencer pessoas que não o conheciam, que o inimigo em quem não acreditavam, estava vindo matar a todos?

Jon chegou ao pátio interno e lá encontrou Tyrion Lannister, que vinha da extremidade oposta, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse falar com Anão, um estalo sobrenatural se fez ouvir por todos os lados, Jon virou nos calcanhares a procura da origem do som, mas nada viu, até que um forte e repentino vento varreu o pátio, um zumbido ensurdecedor encheu o ambiente e tão rápido quanto começou tudo se acabou, e o extraordinário aconteceu!

Bem no meio do pátio, três pessoas surgiram; apareceram com um estalo; o pátio estivera vazio e num piscar de olhos não estava mais; era como magia; como se um Deus tivesse estalados os dedos e eles tivessem brotado da terra.

No entanto, o súbito aparecimento de três pessoas em um pátio deserto, nem era a coisa mais chocante na opinião de Jon, já que o próprio quadro que os sujeitos formavam, era ainda mais... curioso.

Havia um homem, e ele estava encurvado com as mãos nos joelhos vomitando, seus cabelos eram cumpridos e alourados e encobriam sua face; havia outro, este de cabelos curtos e ainda mais louros, ele lutava para se por de pé, mas parecia incapaz de conseguir, dividido entre empregar seus esforços nesta tarefa e olhar em volta chocado; a outra pessoa era a mais estranha dos três, tratava-se de uma mulher, e sua aparência era de alguém barbaramente torturado, ela cambaleava terrivelmente pálida, mas ao contrário dos outros dois, ela estava de pé com uma expressão sóbria.

\- Quem é Jon Snow? – Ela perguntou com a voz apenas um sussurro rouco, em seguida desmaiou, e só não foi completamente ao chão, porque o homem de cabelos curtos conseguiu ampará-la, evitando a queda; ele tropeçou com o peso adicional, caindo de joelhos enquanto a sustentava desajeitamento nos braços.

Antes que Jon fosse capaz de se recuperar do que acontecia na sua frente, o pátio foi inundado por Dothrakis armados, eles fizeram um circulo com grandes lanças em volta dos invasores.

Os dois homens estranhos trocaram olhares alarmados, àquele de cabelos cumpridos conseguiu se endireitar rapidamente, se colocando em uma postura defensiva, com as mãos levantadas e as palmas viradas para fora em sinal de rendição.

\- Não queremos problemas – Ele se apresou em dizer. Seu idioma era o comum, mas Jon notou um leve sotaque que foi incapaz de identificar.

Ninguém parecia conseguir encontrar palavra, o choque do acontecimento, tinha feito até mesmo Tyrion Lannister, perder a capacidade de falar, o que era um feito tão inédito para Jon, quando a aparição daquelas pessoas.

Porém, não demorou muito para que Lorde Tyrion se recuperasse, lentamente, como quem se aproxima de um animal muito selvagem e perigoso, ele caminhou em direção ao trio, passando pelos guardas e entrando no circulo de lanças.

\- Como fizeram isso? – Ele perguntou aturdido, olhando de um para o outro sem nem sequer piscar.

\- Não fazemos idéia. – Respondeu também em choque, o homem de cabelos cumpridos, de pé, ainda com as mãos levantadas - Acho que foi ela que fez isso – ele indicou com um olhar a mulher inconsciente.

Eles pareciam genuinamente confusos.

\- Mas, como? –Tyrion parecia incapaz de articular qualquer frase mais elaborada. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e não paravam de correr entre a mulher e o homem de pé.

\- Não sabemos amigo – Quem respondeu dessa vez foi o homem de cabelos curtos ajoelhado ao chão, sustentando nos braços a estranha - Que tal a fazermos acordar para que ela nos explique?

Jon não pode deixar de notar como o tom deste homem, diferente do outro, era levemente exasperado; uma atitude que ele não foi capaz de definir como coragem ou estupidez, considerando a quantidade de lanças apontadas para eles; Jon, também não pode ignorar os cabelos alourados, os olhos verdes e as feições aristocráticas, de queixos quadrados e traços bem desenhados, dos dois homens, características físicas que todos os Lannister possuíam, exceto o Lannister mais baixo, em frente ao grupo.

\- Por favor, não queremos problemas, apenas não sabemos como isso aconteceu. Sequer sabemos onde estamos! – Elaborou o homem de pé, lançando um olhar feio de esguelha para o outro no chão, o tom dele era de deferência, parecia compreender que não estavam em posição de serem hostis.

\- Qual é a sua casa? – Tyrion perguntou, olhando para os cabelos dos homens com a testa franzida, ele parecia ter as mesmas suspeitas de Jon.

\- Que? – Indagou o homem ao chão, como se Tyrion tivesse falado em outra língua.

\- Como se chamam? – Ele tentou novamente, não sem paciência.

\- Somos Sam e Dean Winchester, somo irmãos – Respondeu o homem de cabelos longos apontando primeiro para si e depois para o homem de cabelos curtos.

\- E a garota? – Perguntou Tyrion ao notar que ninguém a havia apresentado.

\- Não sabemos – Respondeu o homem chamado Dean Winchester, olhando para a mulher em seus braços com uma careta.

Tyrion voltou-se para Jon com uma pergunta em seus olhos, Jon não conhecia nenhuma família com esse nome em Westeros, talvez eles fossem de algum lugar de Essos, a julgar por suas estranhas roupas, não que isso explicasse o modo como surgiram do nada, no meio de um pátio, fortemente protegido por dois exércitos e três dragões; Jon deu de ombros em resposta, tão perdido quanto o Anão.

\- Entreguem suas armas – Ordenou Tyrion, dando um sinal a um dos Dothraki para que ele se aproximasse.

\- Não estamos armados – Respondeu o homem de cabelos longos que se chamava Sam. Ele levantou as mãos ainda mais altas, em um claro sinal de que permitia uma revista.

A um comando de Lorde Tyrion, o guarda se aproximou e apalpou Sam a procura de armas, mas retrocedeu de mãos vazias.

O homem ao chão não parecia tão disposto a se deixar revistar, mas de qualquer forma, segurando a mulher nos braços como estava, uma inspeção nem seria possível; Jon notando o impasse do guarda, se adiantou, entrando no círculo pela primeira vez, e se abaixou para amparar a mulher ele mesmo, o outro cedeu depois de alguns instantes de incerteza; Jon a levantou nos braços, ela não pesava quase nada.

Dean se pós de pé, e com desagrado ele permitiu que o Dothraki o revistasse, mas ele também estava desarmado.

Satisfeito, Tyrion ponderou por um instante sobre o que fazer com os estranhos, seus olhos estavam presos na garota, ele parecia estar em um embate, dividido entre a clara necessidade que a mulher tinha de cuidados de um Meistre, e o possível risco que aqueles estranhos poderiam representar.

\- Leve os três para as masmorras, cada um em uma cela separada. – Decidiu ele, por fim, Jon percebeu que o Anão não estava feliz com sua própria decisão.

\- O que? Mas por quê? – Sam questionou indignado, ele parecia ter achado que sua disposição em cooperar seria garantia suficiente de suas intenções, mas a verdade é que Tyrion não podia arriscar, nem mesmo Jon teria feito isso.

\- Estamos em guerra Senhores, e não podemos descuidar de invasores – Respondeu Tyrion, virando de costas para retornar ao Salão Principal, voltou-se em seguida - Quero guardas nas masmorras. Se qualquer um deles ameaçar de algum modo a vida de alguém, mate-os.

Tyrion disse as ultimas palavras com os olhos presos nos homens, garantindo que eles entendessem o significado de suas palavras, os dois não protestaram.

\- Jon, espero você no Salão Principal.

Jon concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ele acomodou melhor a mulher nos braços e seguiu o Dothraki, que tomou a dianteira para escoltar o grupo até as celas das masmorras de Pedra do Dragão.

* * *

 **Agora:**

Foi por uma das portas laterais, que os três prisioneiros foram escoltados ao Grande Salão, assim que entraram, foram enfileirados em frente ao Trono ainda vazio; eles tinham as mãos amarradas em frente ao corpo, e expressões resignadas.

Jon puxou o ar pelos dentes; depois da reunião com a Rainha e o Conselho, onde Tyrion e ele explicaram, ou pelo menos, tentaram explicar o estranho aparecimento das três pessoas, Jon pediu que fosse enviado um Meistre à mulher, e Tyrion assim o tinha feito, porque a aparência dela estava diferente, embora não melhor.

Ela ainda estava pálida como a morte, e agora que seu rosto tinha sido limpo do sangue e sujeira, ele podia ver com clareza cada corte e machucado que maculava sua pele branca, suas feições ainda eram impossíveis de serem vistas com clareza por baixo de todos aquelas lesões, mas cada ferimento tinha sido tratado com ungüentos e alguns estavam suturados com fios de seda, muitos deles deixariam cicatrizes; os cabelos dela, antes emaranhados e sujos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios que teimavam em cair pelo rosto, Jon suspeitou que ela mesma tivesse cuidado disso; suas roupas ainda eram as mesmas, uma composição de calças rasgadas em alguns lugares, e uma blusa puída que deixava pouca pele à mostra; de algum modo, aquelas roupas esquisitas, que ainda estavam cobertas de sangue, pareciam combinar com a atitude dela; ela tinha as costas retas, e olhos castanhos que brilhavam intensos e seguros e apesar de sua condição de prisioneira, e de ter aparentemente, passado por maus bocados, ela não parecia com medo ou assustada.

Os dois homens estavam em condições melhores, eles não estavam machucados, pelos menos, não que Jon conseguisse ver; as roupas deles, não eram muito diferentes das roupas da garota, a mesma combinação de calças de um tecido pesado, e varias camadas de blusas; eles estavam sujos, mas não de sangue; eram mais velhos do que Jon, mas ele não pode distinguir-lhes a idade; os dois eram altos, porém o homem de cabelos longos, Sam, era muito mais alto do que a maioria; e os dois tinham corpos musculosos, e posturas militares; estavam curiosos e até surpresos, mas não temerosos, eram guerreiros, inegavelmente.

A porta do Grande Salão foi aberta, e por ela entrou a Rainha Daenerys, ela não olhou para ninguém em especial, apenas seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao trono no fundo da sala, a cabeça erguida e a expressão dura; assim que ela se sentou, Missandei se adiantou:

\- Vocês estão diante de Daenerys Nascida da Tormenta da Casa Targaryen, Mãe de Dragões, Khaleesi do Grande Mar de Grama, A não Queimada, A Quebradora de Correntes, Herdeira Legitima do Trono de Ferro, Rainha Legitima dos Ândalos e dos Primeiros Homens, Protetora dos Sete Reinos, A Única e Verdadeira Rainha de Westeros.

Houve um momento de silêncio, nenhum dos três parecia conhecer o costume que a ocasião exigia, mas então a mulher deu alguns passos à frente.

\- Sou Hermione Granger, Vossa Grassa – Ela disse, com a voz ainda rouca, seu sotaque era ainda mais proeminente do que dos dois homens. Ela se virou parcialmente para olhar para os irmãos as suas costas, esperando que eles seguissem seu exemplo.

Sam demorou alguns segundos para entender o olhar dela.

\- Eu sou Sam e esse aqui é meu irmão Dean – Ele respondeu apontando com o dedo indicador, no limite que a corda lhe permitia, para o homem ao seu lado. – Somos os Winchester.

A moça, Hermione, arregalou os olhos com horror para os dois, ela virou-se rápido para frente novamente, e Jon notou que ela fechar os olhos e suspirar, movendo os lábios num sussurro inaudível, Jon podia jurar que ela disse "merda".

\- Minha Senhora – Chamou Tyrion, a moça abriu os olhos em seguida, prendendo sua atenção no Anão, que estava à frente dela no elevado – Quem a machucou desse modo? Foram eles? - Tyrion olhou desconfiado para os Winchester, Hermione acompanhou o olhar dele.

Os irmãos protestaram silenciosamente contra a acusação.

\- Oh não, de modo algum meu Senhor – Ela apresou em responder de forma veemente.

\- Talvez alguém de Pedra do Dragão? – Ele insistiu, decidido a chegar a fundo no assunto.

\- Eu agradeço pela preocupação, mas não foi ninguém de suas terras meu Senhor, não precisa se incomodar com isso. – Ela persistiu, dando a ele um sorrisinho superficial, em uma clara tentativa de acalmar qualquer apreensão.

\- Os visitantes de Pedra do Dragão, devem solicitar permissão com antecedência. No entanto, não tivemos nenhum pedido neste sentido. Os Senhores invadiram uma área reserva apenas para a utilização da família real. O que querem em Pedra do Dragão? – Quem perguntou dessa vez, foi à própria Rainha; ela estava com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, à testa enrugada em desconfiança.

\- Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente, mas nunca foi minha intenção invadir. – Respondeu novamente Hermione, ela parecia ligeiramente indignada pela sugestão de Daenerys, mas sua expressão se disciplinou rapidamente - Estava buscando por uma pessoa, e fomos atraídos direto para o pátio, pois era ali que essa pessoa estava.

A Resposta dela foi confusa.

\- E quem estava procurando minha Senhora? – Perguntou Tyrion.

Todos na sala prenderam a respiração em antecipação.

\- Lorde Jon Snow – Ela respondeu, procurando alguém pela sala. Olhos marrons encontraram os negros de Jon e ela o observou em dúvida. – É o Senhor não é? É Lorde Jon Snow?

Jon sentiu todas as atenções da sala se prenderem nele, Lorde Tyrion o encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Jon se aproximasse de Hermione.

Jon caminhou até ficar ao lado do Lannister, e em frente à moça; ele ficou ainda mais preocupado com o estado físico dela, além dos cortes, agora eram visíveis, diversos hematomas em corres diferentes, e profundas olheiras, ela respirava superficialmente, como alguém respiraria se tivesse costelas quebradas, mas não pode deixar de ficar impressionado com sua resistência, que ele soubesse, ela não reclamara uma única vez.

\- Não sou nenhum Lorde, minha Senhora. Porque me procura? – Jon perguntou. A curiosidade fazendo seu coração disparar, ele tinha certeza de que não a conhecia.

\- Me disseram que o Senhor era o único em Westeros que estava disposto a ouvir a verdade. – Ela ofereceu em resposta, olhando para ele de forma avaliativa.

\- E que verdade seria essa? – Perguntou, ficando desconfortável.

\- A verdade do que caminha ao norte da Muralha. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

Jon a observou por alguns instantes; seria possível que ela estivesse falando do Rei da Noite? Ele não queria desavisadamente dar a ela qualquer informação que pudesse ajudá-la a inventar uma mentira, por isso, ele perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta:

\- E quem está vindo do outro lado da muralha?

\- Muitas lendas, mas no final é sempre a mesma coisa: Monstros, o Rei da Noite e as Criaturas que ele desperta.

Todos murmuraram em volta dele, Jon sentiu Tyrion prender o ar ao seu lado, a Rainha se remexeu desconfortavelmente no assento e Sor Davos foi se juntar a ele no tablado, o Cavaleiro das Cebolas, olhou para a mulher com interesse renovado.

\- Que tipos de monstros? – Quem perguntou foi o homem de cabelos curtos que se chamava Dean. Ele se manifestou pela primeira vez. Jon havia notado que os dois acompanhavam as respostas da moça com a mesma curiosidade que todos os demais; talvez fosse mesmo verdade que eles não há conheciam também, o que só aumentava o mistério de como foram parar juntos naquele pátio.

Jon estava pronto para responder, mas foi Hermione quem se virou parcialmente para Dean.

\- Em cada sociedade, ao leste ou a oeste, norte ou sul, não importa quanto tempo se volte no passado, seja uma pequena aldeia ou uma grande nação, todas elas possuem lendas sobre essas criaturas; às vezes o modo como elas surgem mudam, e mudam também suas aparências, comportamentos ou o jeito como morrem, mas no final são sempre as mesmas coisas: mortos que voltam à vida; criaturas reanimadas despossuídas de consciência e humanidade; apenas carne, e quando a carne é consumida pelo tempo, apenas ossos; um dia foram homens até virarem esses seres que não param de lutar, de matar, mesmo quando seus corpos frios são mutilados.

\- Zumbis? – Perguntou Sam com grandes olhos incrédulos.

\- Sim, nós os conhecemos por esse nome, com algumas diferenças, mas aqui, eles os chamam de Wights.

\- E quanto a esse Rei da Noite? – Voltou a perguntar Dean. Jon não pode deixar de notar que eles não pareciam descrentes ou amedrontados como todos os outros ficavam, quando ele contava sobre o Rei da Noite, tanto Dean quanto Sam pareciam apenas curiosos e totalmente convencidos pela existência de tais criaturas.

\- Ninguém conhece sua origem, não de fato, há apenas folclore e especulações. Mas ele é o Ser que dá aos mortos essa semi vida; ele os cria e controla. – Jon respondeu dessa vez.

\- Minha Senhora, você parece conhecer muito sobre eles, ou pelo menos, mais do que todos que vivem no Sul. Você é uma Selvagem? – Sor Davos de dirigiu a Hermione. Mas Jon já sabia a resposta, a moça era polida de mais, educada de mais, e havia também aquele sotaque refinado que não combinava com qualquer Selvagem que ele já conhecerá.

\- Desculpe. Uma o que? – Ela perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

\- Você é do Norte da Muralha? – Jon reformulou a pergunta.

\- Não meu Senhor, não sou uma Selvagem, não venho do Norte da Muralha. – Hermione sussurrou aflita, como alguém que sabia e temia a próxima pergunta.

\- Então, de onde você vem? – Lorde Tyrion retomou o seu lugar de inquiridor da Rainha.

Ela ficou em silencio por um instante, olhou para o chão, parecia procurar as palavras, quando ela levantou a cabeça novamente, havia uma expressão de decisão em seu rosto.

\- Não sou de Westeros, nenhum de nos é. Somos de outro mundo. Um mundo que existe paralelo a este. – Ela olhou em volta esperando uma reação que não veio, pois ninguém entendeu o que ela disse.

Foi o Winchester mais alto que pareceu compreendê-la primeiro.

\- Universo paralelo? Você se refere à Teoria do Multiverso? – Ele perguntou.

\- Sim. Nós viajamos do nosso universo para o deles. – Hermione resumiu, ela ficou surpresa com Sam; não havia esperado que ele, entre todos os outros, tivesse entendido.

\- Achei que havíamos viajado no tempo?! – Disse Sam, mas para si mesmo do que para os outros, trocando um olhar de esguelha com o irmão ao seu lado, Dean deu de ombros, para eles aquilo parecia fazer muito sentido.

\- Não, não há nenhuma sociedade como essa no passado de nosso mundo; mas há semelhanças, sempre há; estamos vivendo paralelamente neste lugar enquanto em nosso universo, tudo permanece exatamente do jeito que deixamos quando saímos de lá.

\- Mas isso é impossível, é apenas uma teoria, não tem comprovação cientifica – Sam era o único que sabia do que ela estava falando aparentemente.

\- Para as trouxas talvez, mas não para nós, que estudamos o cosmos há mais tempo.

\- Espere um momento! – Tyrion interrompeu, a expressão era de total descrença. – Espera que acreditemos que vocês três não são desse mundo, mas sim de outro mundo, que existe ao mesmo tempo que esse?

\- Bom, sim?! – Hermione respondeu com uma careta.

\- Nada do que disse faz qualquer sentido. – Disse Tyrion, ele suspirou cansado – Talvez mais algumas horas nas masmorras, lhe torne mais coerente - Ele ameaçou.

\- Meu Senhor, eu juro, não estou mentindo. Olhe para nós, nossas roupas e tudo o mais, parece que somos de Westeros? – Hermione perguntou. Ela estava preocupada, pela primeira vez na noite, as mãos amarradas pela corda, tensionadas para frente num pedido de calma.

Tyrion caminhou até a Rainha e Sor Jorah, se junto a eles, os três confidenciaram aos sussurros, e depois de alguns instantes Tyrion retornou para ocupar seu lugar em frente à moça.

\- Supondo que essa loucura seja realmente verdade; que você possa viajar entre mundos, ou seja lá o que isso significa. Porque iriam se envolver em uma guerra, muito perigosa contra um inimigo aparentemente invencível, de um mundo diferente?

\- O Rei da Noite é considerado apenas uma lenda em Westeros, porque ele não era visto a mais de oito mil anos, não é? – Ela perguntou para Jon, aliviada pela oportunidade de continuar sua explicação.

\- Sim, pelo menos é assim que todos o vêem, apenas como uma história para assustar crianças, há registro, mas eles são muito vagos. – Jon respondeu, não entendendo onde ela pretendia chegar.

\- Bem ele não foi visto por todo esse tempo, porque provavelmente esteve apenas preso ou talvez adormecido, não sei ao certo ainda, mas sei o que o trousse de volta.

\- E o que seria Senhora? – Sor Davos perguntou, a tensão da sala pareceu redobrar.

\- Magia; magia poderosa, e só há uma pessoa com esse poder que ainda vive. E ele não tem boas intenções ao despertar o Rei da Noite. – Hermione disse isso muito séria.

\- Você o conhece? – Lorde Tyrion perguntou, seu tom era ligeiramente irritado. Jon entendia isso, afinal, eles tinham uma guerra para lutar e estavam ali perdendo tempo com algum desconhecido possivelmente louco. Mas ele supunha que permitiam que ela continuasse falando, porque o modo como eles surgiram no pátio, merecia uma resposta.

\- Luto contra ele há muito tempo. Ele vem do meu mundo, e veio com o objetivo de despertar um Ser tão mortal e desprezível quanto ele mesmo.

Tyrion buscou os olhos de Jon, novamente com uma pergunta que não precisava ser formulada, ele nunca tinha ouvido nenhum sussurro no Norte que indicasse que o Rei da Noite tivesse sido desperto por qualquer outro ser; mas eles conheciam tão pouco sobre a origem dos Outros, que era impossível refutar o que ela dizia; Jon apenas deu de ombros.

\- E porque alguém iria querer isso? – Lorde Varys questionou. Enquanto todos os demais pareciam frustrados com as respostas insuficientes, Lorde Varys parecia estar se divertindo, ele tinha um sorrisinho no rosto.

\- Há um trato entre o Rei da Noite e ele. Por ter sido desperto, o Rei da Noite lhe deve, e o trato é que depois de destruir o universo de vocês, o Rei da Noite deve destruir o nosso – Hermione respondeu, parecendo não se importar que o outro debochasse dela.

\- Apenas destruição por destruição? – Questionou Sam, ele parecia realmente acreditar na mulher.

\- Oh não, ele pretende salvar aqueles de nós que ele achar digno; ele pretende que o Rei da Noite faça o trabalho sujo para ele, ele espera se livrar de todos aqueles que ele julga serem de uma raça inferior, e assim poderá repovoar o mundo só com o que ele chama de raça pura. O Rei da Noite nas mãos dele, não passa de um soldado empunhando a espada.

\- Isso me parece um trabalho desmedido, não haveria um jeito mais fácil de promover a destruição em seu mundo? – Perguntou Lorde Varys desdenhoso.

Ele não era o único, porém, Jon via descrença em diferentes níveis no rosto de todos, exceto nos Winchester.

\- Porque os loucos fazem qualquer coisa? – Ela respondeu dando de ombros - Ele é obcecado pela morte, ou melhor, em não morrer. Já fez coisas terríveis para evitar esse fim. – Ela respondeu displicentemente, mas então se calou abruptamente como se tivesse dito mais do que devia.

\- No final não importa, porque se o Rei da Noite conseguir passar pela Muralha, e ganhar a guerra contra seu povo, o nosso também deixa de existir.

\- E quem teria todo esse poder? Quem teria um desejo de governar apenas a morte? – Jon perguntou, ele ainda não sabia se acreditava nela ou não; ela estava segura de tudo o que dizia, e havia uma tranqüilidade em seu tom de voz, que era difícil de associar com loucura.

\- Ele tem muitos nomes, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, Você-Sabe-Quem, Tom Riddle, Lorde das Trevas, Lorde Voldemort. O Bruxo das Trevas mais poderoso que já existiu.

O silencio reinou no Grande Salão, Jon só conseguiu olhar para a mulher a sua frente, ainda incrédulo, apesar do estado dela, ele podia ver o quanto ela era jovem, talvez até mais jovem que ele próprio, mas seus olhos estavam cansados, e parecia os olhos de alguém mais velha, alguém que já havia visto muito.

\- E como a Senhora pode querer que nós acreditemos que uma menina, uma criança tenha lutado, como você disse "a vida inteira" contra um bruxo? – Questionou Lord Varys, descrente.

\- Porque eu também sou uma bruxa. – Hermione respondeu, beligerância brilhando em seus olhos marrons.

Jon trocou um olhar com Sor Davos, ao seu lado, balançando a cabeça em aquiescência; agora havia algum sentido no que ela falava, se o Rei da Noite realmente havia sido desperto por magia, e essa magia vinha de uma pessoa de outro mundo, isso explicava porque só agora, depois de mais de oito mil anos de inatividade, o Rei da Noite retornava; explicava também o próprio aparecimento dela naquele pátio. Sim, aquilo era magia, inegavelmente; depois de ter ele mesmo ressuscitado dos mortos, a magia não lhe parecia mais apenas um conto para crianças, mas sim tão possível quando o ar que ele respirava.

Mas Jon foi o único que recebeu a informação bem, na sala inteira, as reações foram diversas; Lorde Varys estava olhando para ela horrorizado, ele chegou ao ponto de subir mais alguns degraus da escada, para por maior distancia entre eles; Tyrion olhava para os três em espanto, a Rainha levantou-se apressadamente e se sentou de volta ao se dar conta de que tinha se mexido involuntariamente; os guardas que antes estavam a alguns metros de distancia, se aproximaram mais, fechando os espaços de fuga; mas ninguém teve uma reação mais forte do que Dean Winchester.

Ele que estivera parado, atrás dela o tempo todo, agora caminhou vigorosamente até ficar de frente para ela; os pulsos dele ainda estavam presos pela corda, mas ele fez um movimento reflexivo em direção às costas, como se quisesse pegar alguma coisa, as mãos voltaram vazias.

\- Uma bruxa?! – Dean cuspiu a palavra como se ela queimasse sua boca, ele estava indignado, furioso.

\- Parece bastante razoável, quer dizer, como você esperava que eu tivesse nos transportado para cá? – Hermione respondeu calmamente.

\- Eu realmente deveria ter imaginado; eu deveria ter prestado a atenção em meus instintos; é claro que você tinha que ser uma Bruxa, não é mesmo? – Ecoou Dean a repulsa evidente e uma mascara de desprezo na face.

\- Sim eu sou uma bruxa – Ela lhe rebateu em desafio, os olhos chisparam com um toque de raiva - Mas diferente de Voldemort não pratico magia negra, eu a combato.

\- Ah, pois é claro que vou acreditar em você. – Ele disse com aversão - Se você não pratica magia negra, então que tipo de magia você pratica?

\- Do tipo de que não fere ninguém. Voldemort é um criminoso, um louco na melhor das hipóteses, um genocida na pior, ele não representa a comunidade mágica. Existem muitos de nós, a maioria até, que despreza magia negra tanto quanto qualquer um.

\- E você quer que eu confie nisso? – Ele não cedeu, pelo contrario, ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, intimidando-a com um olhar assassino - Pensei que você pudesse ter sido vitima tanto quando eu e meu irmão, daqueles monstros que nos prenderam naquelas masmorras, pensamos que eles é que tivessem nos jogado dentro desse Senhor dos Anéis, mas não pensei que você mesma fosse uma Bruxa. – Ele retrucou.

\- Vejo que você tem problemas com isso? – Hermione perguntou, com um leve sorriso escapando dos lábios, ela parecia decidida a não ceder à onda de fúria do outro.

\- Eu tenho problemas? Eu tenho problemas? – Dean perdeu a cabeça, a calma dela parecia tirá-lo ainda mais do sério, seu tom de voz se elevou - É claro que eu tenho problemas, você é a droga de uma Bruxa. Bruxas são más, fazem coisas ruins, e além de tudo são nojentas, com seus saquinhos cheios de ossos de animais e outras esquisitices.

Os dois embarcaram em uma troca de dialogo que ocorria como se mais ninguém estivesse na sala.

\- Você não sabe de nada Winchester. – A moça respondeu, olhando para Dean com os olhos franzidos.

Jon sentiu um arrepiou percorrer sua espinha com as palavras dela.

\- Acha mesmo que vamos acreditar em toda essa baboseira de que existem Bruxos bons lutando contra Bruxos maus? – Perguntou Dean.

\- Eu não preciso que você acredite em nada. Mas se me deixar explicar mostro pra você, como não sou o tipo de bruxa que você pensa.

\- Só existe um tipo de Bruxo. – Dean cuspiu.

\- Até certo ponto, eu concordo com você. Só existe um tipo real de magia, e é aquela praticada pelos nascidos bruxos, o resto é apenas uma imitação muito limitada da verdade. Nossa magia Dean, não é dada, emprestada ou roubada de nenhuma divindade ou demônio. Nós nascemos com poderes mágicos, somos o que chamamos de bruxo natural. – Hermione explicou, não deixando os olhos de Dean por um segundo.

\- Isso não existe – Ele retrucou, revirando os olhos.

\- Você é um caçador talentoso, diga-me, alguma vez já viu algum bruxo fazer o que eu fiz? Ou usar varinhas mágicas? Você está vendo algum saquinho de bruxa em algum lugar? Já viu uma bruxa ser capaz de transportar dois trouxas para outro universo paralelo?

Dean que estivera até então abrindo e fechando as mãos, no limite que a corda permitia, parou seus gestos irritados por um segundo, olhando interrogativamente para o irmão; Sam estava calmo, mas não menos desgostoso, ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- É claro que não – Ela mesma respondeu intensamente - Magia, magia de verdade, não pode ser aprendida ou transmitida a não ser geneticamente.

\- Que história é essa de trouxa? – Sam indagou, mais curioso do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Não é um insulto; é apenas a maneira como chamamos aqueles que não são mágicos; qualquer um que não seja um bruxo. – Ela respondeu sem se permitir desviar a atenção de Dean que ainda estava em frente a ela, encarando-a como se ela fosse virar um animal perigoso a qualquer momento.

\- Se isso fosse verdade teríamos encontrado sua espécie antes. – Argumentou Sam, disposto a pega-la em alguma mentira.

\- Se algum dia encontraram, tiveram suas memórias apagadas – Ela disse.

\- E por que apagariam nossas memórias ao invés de nos matar? - Dean questionou.

\- E por que mataríamos?

\- Por que isso que vocês fazem.

\- Eu estou aqui, e você esta aqui, então porque você ainda está vivo?

\- Você nos prendeu em outro universo! – Dean quase gritou.

\- Não ficarão por muito tempo.

\- Isso é uma ameaça?

\- De modo algum. Se eu quisesse você morto, não me arriscaria para tirar você e seu irmão das masmorras de Bellatrix Lestrange, teria deixado vocês dois para trás, conhecendo a ânsia dela, vocês não estariam mais vivos agora. – Ela concluiu, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesmo por ressaltar esse ponto. Ela estava mais cansada agora, como se o embate com Dean estivessem drenando sua força.

\- Bellatrix? A mulher de cabelos negros, meio enlouquecida? - Sam novamente perguntou, ele parecia ansioso em quebrar a disputa que se formou entre seu irmão e a Bruxa.

\- Sim – Ela replicou, retrocedendo alguns passos para trás, se afastando de Dean. Ela realmente queria evitar o confronto a todo o custo.

\- Aqueles que nos capturaram também eram bruxos? – Dean perguntou, esquecendo por um segundo de ser ameaçador, apenas espanto em sua voz.

\- Pensei que isso já tivesse ficado óbvio. – Ela suspirou - Eles são seguidores de Lorde Voldemort, se intitulam Comensais da Morte.

\- E o que eles queriam conosco? – Sam tinha a testa enrugada em confusão.

\- Eu não sei. Diga-me você. – Ela desvio o olhar de Dean para Sam pela primeira vez em minutos.

\- Não sabemos. – Sam respondeu rápido demais.

\- Sei! – Ela não acreditava na resposta dele, mas deixou passar. Ela suspirou novamente. – Deixe-me recomeçar novamente. Antigamente nós vivíamos em meio aos trouxas, e nossas vidas eram boas, ajudávamos os trouxas com nossas artes curativas, e construíamos com magia, cidades inteiras para eles; de vez em quando, algum bruxo causava problemas, nem todo o bruxo é bom, assim como nem todo o trouxa, mas de um modo geral vivíamos bem; mas então havia aqueles que estavam incomodados conosco, aqueles que por ignorância ou medo, e quem sabe até mesmo inveja, nos discriminava, foi nesse momento, que os trouxas, desejando também possuir os nossos poderes, começaram a fazer pactos com demônios; só que o que eles ofereciam não era magia e tinha um preço, e assim surgiram às bruxas que vocês conhecem, apenas dotadas de um semi poder, uma mentira; trouxas começaram a morrer aos montes, e a culpa foi colocada nos Bruxos, como se nós é que estivéssemos fazendo aquilo, quando na verdade eram os demônios cobrando os pactos, e foi por isso que se iniciou a caça as bruxas; nosso povo sempre conseguia escapar, mas milhares de trouxas foram mortos, confundidos conosco; ficou insustentável continuar, então os bruxos se uniram, formaram uma comunidade e se esconderam; desde então, usamos magia, para vivermos na clandestinidade, construímos nossa sociedade, temos nosso próprio governo e nossas próprias leis; interferir ou até mesmo nos revelarmos aos trouxas, é proibido, punível com a prisão.

\- Mas se vocês não podem se revelar, então porque estão fazendo isso agora? – Tryion perguntou perspicazmente. Ela se voltou para ele, e uma profunda expressão de tristeza.

\- Porque nosso governo não existe mais. Voldemort deu um golpe, nosso Ministro, que para vocês seria parecido com um Rei, foi morto e Voldemort tomou o poder; ele acha que o mundo deve ser governado apenas pelos bruxos, e para bruxos; uma visão com a qual eu, e muitos de nós não concordamos; e assim nós formamos uma resistência, que luta contra Voldemort e quer restaurar o Ministério.

\- Palavras bonitas, mas eu não acredito em você. Você vai nos levar para casa imediatamente, para o nosso próprio mundo, e depois vai desaparecer das nossas vistas, porque eu juro que mato você se a ver novamente. – Dean mais uma vez estreitou o espaço entre os dois, se elevando sobre ela, ela não recuou, mesmo sendo bem uns 15 centímetros mais baixa do que ele.

\- Você não é um Deus que decide quem vive ou quem morre Winchester. Nem por um momento, pense que aquela foi minha primeira vez em uma masmorra, ou que você é o primeiro a ameaçar a minha vida. – Finalmente ela parecia ter perdido a paciência; ela estava tremendo, seu tom de voz era profundamente doloroso e havia um grau de sinceridade em sua expressão que era difícil de fingir, ela estava ferida o suficiente para que fizesse sentido o que ela dizia, e então Jon acreditou nela, acreditou até mesmo naquilo que não compreendeu totalmente.

\- Então deixa ver se entendi. Existe esse tal de Voldemort um bruxo das trevas, ele libertou um Ser também supostamente mágico, de outro universo, que pode ressuscitar os mortos, transformando-os em zumbis, ele quer usar essa tal de Rei da Noite, para destruir todos os trouxas e governas os Bruxos? E você nos arrastou para essa bagunça? – Dean indagou, com um tom levemente menos agressivo, talvez ele também tenha visto o mesmo que Jon.

\- Um bom resumo de tudo, é! Mas Impreciso. Não fui eu que os arrastei para essa bagunça, foram os Comensais da Morte, eu apenas os tirei das mãos deles, e me desculpe se não tive tempo de fazer uma apresentação em PowerPoint, para obter seu voto para viagens multiverso – Ela respondeu aborrecida.

Metade do que ela disse soava incompreensível para Jon, mas talvez tenha feito algum sentido para Dean, porque mesmo ainda visivelmente irritado e desconfiado, ele retrocedeu alguns passos para trás; ela suspirou fechando os olhos por um momento, para recuperar a calma, e então continuou:

\- Olha, eu não tive a intenção de trazer você e seu irmão para Westeros; estive presa naquelas masmorras por semanas, não esqueça que eu também estava sendo torturada pelo Comensais da Morte, então surgiu uma oportunidade de escapar, e eu sabia que havia dois trouxas nas celas ao lado, não podia deixá-los lá para morrer, então eu os trousse, mas posso levá-los para casa novamente, posso até apagar as partes desagradáveis da tortura que sofreram e poderão seguir com suas vidas normalmente, mas...

\- A sim, é claro! Sempre tem um, mas. Qual será a desculpa para não nos levar de volta a nosso mundo? – Dean parecia triunfante em encontrar um ponto que lhe permitia continuar atacando livremente Hermione.

\- Vocês sabem agora, vocês ainda não compreendem a magnitude do desastre, mais viveram o suficiente para imaginar o que acontecerá se o Bruxo das Trevas mais poderoso que já existiu conseguir levar para o nosso mundo, um Ser que pode ressuscitar os mortos, e cujo único objetivo, é a destruição. Olhem em volta, olhem para essas pessoas; cada um deles é um guerreiro, mas por melhor que eles possam ser o inimigo é qualquer coisa sobrenatural, qualquer coisa que não pode ser morta com um simples golpe de espada; se eles falharem em parar o Rei da Noite, podem imaginar o que acontecerá com o nosso mundo? Com nossas pessoas?

\- Mas pelo amor de Deus... Vocês são bruxos! Podem fazer bruxarias! Com certeza são capazes de resolver... Bem... Qualquer coisa! – Lorde Varys parecia ter se recuperado do susto de se perceber na mesma sala que uma Bruxa. Se ele realmente acreditava em tudo o que ela disse, Jon não sabia.

\- O problema é que o outro lado também sabe fazer bruxarias. – Hermione respondeu resignada.

\- E o que você acha que nós poderíamos fazer? – Sam perguntou, atônito.

\- Vocês são os Winchester. – Ela afirmou com convicção – Eu não conhecia vocês, nem sabia quem era que estava naquelas masmorras, mas conheço suas reputações. Os Irmãos Winchester são famosos até mesmo no mundo mágico, os maiores caçadores do mundo.

\- Desculpe Senhora, mas acredito que caçadores não poderão ajudar contra o Rei da Noite. – Disse Jon incrédulo por um momento; ela parecia disposta a apostar muito naqueles dois.

\- Eles não são caçadores comuns, eles são caçadores de monstros que vocês só pensam existir em contos de terror. Lobisomens, zumbis, metamorfos, djinn, ghouls, demônios, vampiros...

\- Bruxas – Dean interrompeu, encarando-a perigosamente.

Hermione revirou os olhos e bufou não realmente preocupada com a ameaça.

\- O Sobrenatural é tão natural para eles quanto é antinatural para qualquer um de vocês; os Winchester tem uma reputação que os precede – Hermione continuou, explicando para Jon.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar entre si, surpresos pelas palavras positivas de Hermione, especialmente considerando que Dean ainda não havia terminado de ameaçá-la. Ela se virou para eles.

\- Vocês já pararam o apocalipse uma vez, por favor, me ajudem a evitá-lo novamente? – Ela suplicou.

\- Você promete nos levar de volta para casa independente de nossa resposta? – Sam perguntou recebendo de seu irmão um aceno de cabeça, em concordância com sua pergunta.

\- Sim. Eu os trousse comigo, porque não tive escolha, mas jamais os manteria contra suas vontades aqui, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Dou minha palavra – Ela confirmou sorrindo abertamente.

\- Nós vamos discutir o assunto, avisamos nossa decisão. – Disse Dean à contra gosto.

\- Então é isso, a Senhora esteve procurando por mim, para me avisar sobre o Rei da Noite? – Jon chamou novamente a atenção dela para ele, retomando a questão principal, que havia sido posta de lado com a revelação de ela ser uma Bruxa.

\- Então você acredita em mim? – Hermione perguntou como resposta.

\- Quanto ao Rei da Noite? Acredito – Jon respondeu com os olhos apertados em direção a moça.

\- O Senhor já os viu não foi?

\- Sim. Eles marcham ao norte da muralha, em direção ao Sul, neste momento.

\- Então já começou – Ela afirmou com um arrepio fazendo-a tremer, e Jon não sabia dizer se de frio, ou de temor pela resposta dele.

O Rei do Norte trocou um olhar cheio de significado com seu Conselheiro, Sor Davos balançou a cabeça em concordância; chegara o momento de Jon tomar uma decisão; internamente ele se questionou, se aquilo era ilusão ou aposta, decidiu que não fazia diferença agora; ele fora ao Sul, buscar uma aliança com uma Rainha, dois exércitos e três dragões, mas a única oportunidade que conseguira se apresentava como algo bem diferente, muito mais arriscado, e bem menos atraente, uma mulher jovem que podia ou não ser capaz de fazer magia, e apenas dois homens que aparentemente eram caçadores, de que, exatamente Jon ainda estava incerto.

Decidido, ele se virou para Daenerys Targaryen, que estava sentada em seu trono calada e perplexa.

\- Vossa Majestade, não sei se é possível acreditar em tudo o que a Senhora Hermione está dizendo, mas, eu estava no pátio quando ela apareceu com esses Senhores, e para mim, aquilo foi magia! Não duvido dessa parte. Peço por favor, que a liberte; se ela e esses Senhores podem, de algum modo, nos ajudar a lutar contra o Rei da Noite, estou disposto a me responsabilizar pessoalmente por eles; se a Senhora não pode partir para o Norte, pelo menos os deixe partir comigo, deixe-nos deter a ameaça que vem ao seu encontro, eu lhe faço uma promessa de que as forças do Norte serão suas, assim que derrotarmos o Rei da Noite.

Daenerys, não respondeu imediatamente, apenas olhou por um longo momento para os três intrusos de seu Castelo, sua expressão era indecifrável, ela se levantou, andando até o final do elevado, desceu pelas escadas até ficar em frente à Hermione Granger, Daenerys era ligeiramente mais baixa que a outra, mas mesmo assim a encarou de igual para igual.

\- Meu marido foi morto por uma bruxa – Ela disse para Hermione com uma expressão intensa – Mas foi magia que me tornou mãe de dragões, e só por isso, vou lhe dar o beneficio da dúvida, mas se estiver mentido sobre qualquer coisa, vou amarrá-la viva em uma pira e queimá-la como queimei a ultima bruxa que me traiu.

Hermione nada disse, mas Jon notou que ela lutou para manter uma expressão neutra.

A Rainha desviou o olhar de Hermione para os dois Irmãos ao lado:

\- Estendo a hospitalidade dada a Jon Snow, aos Senhores; vocês terão quartos limpos, banhos quentes e refeições, assim como liberdade de castelo, porém, não autorizo a partida – Daenerys vez uma pausa, desviando seus olhos dos três prisioneiros a sua frente para encarar Jon – De ninguém.

Jon fez menção de questioná-la, mas ela prevendo isso, se adiantou saindo da sala o mais rápido que pode, seguida de perto por Missandei, Lorde Varys, Sor Jorah e guardas Dothrakis.

\- Verme Cinza, por favor, solte os convidados. – Ordenou Lorde Tyrion.

O Capitão da guarda de Imaculados se adiantou puxando uma faca para cortar as cordas dos três. Hermione, com uma careta de dor, esfregou os pulsos para que o sangue voltasse a circular pelas mãos, Jon notou profundas estrias formadas pelas amarras, nos pulsos da garota e sentiu pena dela, ela parecia estar muito além da exaltam.

\- Venham, vou mostrar os quartos onde vocês ficarão, vou providenciar um banho e uma refeição decente – Tyrion estendeu o braço a frente indicando o caminho para os três. Sem mais qualquer palavra, eles seguiram o anão pelo Grande Salão.

\- O que é liberdade de castelo?

Jon ouviu Dean perguntar pouco antes da porta se fechar, mas não pode ouvir a reposta de Tyrion, que com certeza seria floreada sob uma luz muito mais positiva do que a realidade, assim como ele fazia com Jon com freqüência para distraí-lo de sua verdadeira posição de prisioneiro.


	3. Capítulo 3 - (In) sanidade

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo essa estória, e especialmente a quem teve tempo de rever. Agradeço também a quem favoritou/seguiu/acompanhou ou marcou Um Pouco de Caos de qualquer outro modo.

Obrigada **HP17** pelo comentário. Eu fiquei realmente muito feliz ou lê-lo e espero aos poucos responder todas as perguntas que a história levanta. Conte-me o que achou desse capítulo.

Aviso: Este capítulo contém cenas de mutilação e pode ter um pouco de angústia (mas não muita).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: (IN) SANIDADE.**

 **POV: HERMIONE GRANGER**

 **Antes:**

A escuridão lentamente recuava acolhendo o nascer do dia; uma brisa fresca revolvia as folhas pelo chão do pátio, indiferente aos destroços que o rodeava.

Outrora, aquele pátio abrigara esperança, e sonho, e intelecto, e inocência, e risos, e casa, e paz, mas agora, era apenas uma amostra da destruição que assolava a construção a qual ele pertencia.

Para além do pátio, o Castelo era apenas um amontoado de pedras destruídas, aqui e ali, as paredes que ainda restavam, expunham buracos e queimaduras como feridas abertas.

O Castelo, que antes havia pulsado como um organismo vivo, estava morrendo; olhar para ele, era como ver um coração exposto que aos poucos ia parando de bater.

Ao longe, na Floresta que circundava a propriedade, era possível ouvir gritos de jubilo, e para o céu, subiam explosões de luzes vermelhas e prata, lançadas tão altas, que iluminavam as ruínas de Hogwarts.

E então ela soube. Hermione Granger soube, que Harry Potter, o Eleito, o Menino que Sobreviveu, cumprira sua parte da profecia, e agora finalmente descansava em paz junto aos seus.

A sensação que a acometeu foi de irrealidade, como olhar o mundo através de um fino véu, mas não fazer parte dele.

Ela correu porta afora do Castelo, em direção ao pátio, por que sabia que era ali, que o veria uma última vez.

Tudo estava diferente ao seu redor; ela via pessoas assustadas se aglomerarem no pátio, e via os destroços em seu caminho, e via o dia que nascia claro e limpo, como não tinha o direito de ser, mas era como se não visse essas coisas realmente, era como se nada daquilo fosse real, como se estivesse pressa em um pesadelo.

Quando chegou ao pátio, sabia que Rony Weasley estava ao seu lado, mas não tinha coragem de tocá-lo, porque tinha medo que ele também não fosse real, e que se o tocasse não sentiria nada, e não queria não sentir nada; precisava sentir aquela dor, por que a dor era real, e ela tinha que saber que alguma coisa era real.

Pela ponte, uma procissão se aproximava do pátio; e antes de ver os Comensais da Morte, antes de ver os Gigantes, antes de ver Voldemort ou Nagini que rastejava ao lado de seu Mestre, Hermione viu um pequeno embrulho nos braços de Hagrid.

Pareceu a ela, que Harry havia encolhido; seu corpo tão pequenino, que cabia dentro dos braços do meio gigante, quase como se ele fosse apenas um garotinho.

Havia algo errado, mas à distancia ela não tinha certeza do que era.

Porém, era certo que o corpo de Harry Potter, jazia sem vida. O braço dele estava pendendo para fora do aconchego dos braços de Hagrid, sacudindo de acordo com o balançar hesitante do meio gigante.

Pareceu que o cortejo demorou horas para fazer o caminho da ponte até o pátio, mas ao mesmo tempo, pareceu segundos e nesse tempo, Hermione não foi capaz deixar seus olhos saírem de Harry; Sentia que se desviasse o olhar estaria abandonando-o.

Devia ter caído, não sabia ao certo, só se deu conta de que estava no chão, quando Rony se esforçou para colá-la de pé; ele falava com ela, mas ela não o ouvia, ele a tocava, mas ela não o sentia.

Voldemort se adiantou a frente do grupo em vários passos, e colocou a varinha na garganta para amplificar a voz, ele queria ser ouvido por todos no Castelo, mas os aliados de Harry eram tão poucos e o silêncio que os rodeava tão opressor, que se tivesse sussurrado, o efeito teria sido o mesmo.

Para Hermione, era como se ele falasse através de um túnel; a voz do Monstro não chegava inteira em seus ouvidos.

\- Harry Potter está morto. Foi morto quando fugia, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês sacrificavam suas vidas por ele. Trouxemos o corpo como prova de que seu herói se foi. A batalha foi vencida. Vocês perderam metade de seus combatentes. Meus Comensais da Morte excedem o número de vocês, e o Menino que Sobreviveu está destruído. Não deve haver mais guerra. Qualquer um que continue a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será abatido, assim como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim, e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos.

Hermione fechou os olhos diante daquelas palavras, finalmente conseguindo deixar de olhar para Harry só por um segundo; nunca em toda a sua vida, ela desejou a morte como naquele instante, mas se era a dela ou a de Voldemort ela não conseguia dizer.

Abriu os olhos apressadamente, não se atrevia e deixar Harry sozinho por tanto tempo, mas Rony estava em sua frente, usando o corpo para encobrir a visão.

\- Não olhe. Não olhe Hermione – Dizia Rony aos sussurros, tentando tocá-la.

Hermione empurrou as mãos dele para longe, e talvez tenha empurrado ele também, havia coisas que ela não se lembrava de ter feito, e, no entanto, fizera.

Teve raiva de Rony, por tentar impedi-la de olhar para Harry. Ele não via que Harry não deveria ficar sozinho por tanto tempo?

Ela conseguiu se libertar de seu amigo, e sem esforço, Hagrid entrou em seu campo de visão; ele estava sendo conduzido aos tropeços para o lado de Voldemort para que o corpo de Harry pudesse ficar ainda mais em evidencia; foi só então, que Hermione viu o que antes não estava claro.

\- NÃO!

Não sabia se o grito fora dela ou de outra pessoa, mas então, se deu conta de que o seu grito ainda estava preso na garganta.

O rugido tinha vindo de muito longe, vinha de McGonagall e havia sido ainda mais terrível porque ela nunca esperara ou sonhara que a Professora pudesse produzir tal som; Bellatrix riu historicamente, em regozijo pelo desespero da Professora.

Harry jazia nos braços de Hagrid, Harry jazia nos braços de Hagrid decapitado, mutilado; a cabeça dele havia sido equilibrada em cima de seu tórax.

Pela segunda vez, Hermione vacilou sob os pés. Finalmente a sensação de irrealidade a abandonou por completo; os sons ao seu redor se amplificaram ao máximo, como se antes ela estivesse ouvindo tudo por detrás de uma cachoeira, voltou a sentir seu corpo, e o frio que a acometera, sentiu as mãos de Rony firmes nela para que não caísse e ouviu os gritos, gritos dolorosos e profundos, e agora tão altos, que ela os sentia pulsar dentro de si.

E então, ela sentiu seu próprio grito finalmente deixar sua garganta, e se juntou a ele os gritos de Rony e Gina, e soaram ainda piores do que o de McGonagall.

\- Não!

\- Não!

\- Harry! HARRY!

Os gritos deles funcionaram como um gatilho; a pequena multidão de sobreviventes se juntou a eles, gritando e berrando insultos para os Comensais da Morte, até que...

\- SILÊNCIO! – Voldemort gritou – Está acabado! Coloque-o no chão, Hagrid, aos meus pés, onde é o seu lugar! Vocês vêem? Harry Potter está morto! Vocês entendem agora, seus iludidos? Ele nunca foi nada, exceto um garoto que contava com outros para se sacrificarem no lugar dele!

\- Ele venceu você! – Rony gritou.

\- Ele foi morto enquanto tentava escapar dos terrenos do castelo – Voldemort declarou, ignorando Rony, com satisfação na voz pela mentira que contava – Morto enquanto tentava se salvar...

\- Mentiroso – Hermione gritou em resposta. O ódio tomando o lugar do desespero, a raiva envenenando seu coração.

\- Cale a boca, sangue ruim. Não há lugar para coisas como você no novo mundo...

Mas Voldemort se interrompeu. Um tumulto irrompeu da multidão.

Neville se adiantou à frente dos amigos, e se aproximou de Voldemort.

\- E quem é esse? – O Lorde das Trevas perguntou em um suave sibilo de cobra. – Quem se voluntariou para demonstrar o que acontece àqueles que continuam lutando quando a batalha está perdida?

Bellatrix deu uma risada deliciada.

\- É Neville Longbottom, senhor! O rapaz que estava criando tantos problemas para os Carrows! O filho dos Aurores, lembra?

\- Ah, sim, me lembro – respondeu Voldemort, baixando os olhos para Neville, que estava se esforçando para ficar de pé, desarmado e desprotegido, na terra de ninguém entre os sobreviventes e os Comensais da Morte. – Mas você é um puro-sangue, não é, meu bravo rapaz? – Voldemort perguntou a Neville, que continuava a encará-lo.

\- E daí se eu for? – Neville replicou em voz alta.

\- Você demonstra entusiasmo e bravura e vem de origem nobre. Você se tornará um Comensal da Morte muito valioso. Precisamos do seu tipo, Neville Longbottom.

\- Eu me juntarei a vocês quando o inferno congelar – Neville respondeu. – Armada de Dumbledore! – gritou, e houve uma saudação da multidão; Hermione gritou em resposta com tanta força que sentiu a garganta queimar.

\- Muito bem – disse o bruxo. Havia mais perigo na suavidade de sua voz do que na sua mais poderosa maldição. – Se é essa a sua escolha, Longbottom, voltamos ao plano original.

Voldemort não viu a principio, talvez, ninguém a não ser Hermione tenha realmente notado, que Neville segurava o Chapéu Seletor nas mãos.

\- Você está errado – Neville disse. Sua voz estava forte e firme o suficiente para que ele se fizesse ouvir por todos no pátio – O coração de Harry batia por nós, por todos nós. Está errado se acha que isso acabou.

Neville puxou de dentro do Chapéu Seletor a Espada de Godric Gryffindor, ela brilhou a luz do sol, como se sorvesse o calor e se fortificasse com ele.

Sem aviso, Neville partiu para cima de Nagini, atacando de tal modo que até mesmo Voldemort ficou surpreso.

A Armada de Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix reagiram, partindo para cima dos Comensais da Morte em um último assalto desesperado; era loucura completa, eles eram todos juntos, um grupo muito, muito menor do que o grupo inimigo, mas ninguém pareceu se importar com isso.

Hermione avançou, desejando mais que tudo chegar a Voldemort, mas foi detida por Rony.

\- Nós precisamos ir. Precisamos sair daqui – Ele puxava Hermione pelo braço para longe da batalha.

\- Não podemos abandonar Harry agora – Hermione disse teimosamente.

\- É justamente por ele. Ele nos deixou uma missão e precisamos terminar – Rony estava ansioso. Cada linha de expressão em seu rosto denunciava que ele também queria ficar, mas se esforçava para ser a voz da razão.

\- Não Rony. Nossa missão é salvar Harry – Hermione disse com lagrimas preenchendo seus olhos e impedindo-a de ver seu amigo ruivo.

A volta deles a batalha estava feroz, Kingsley Shacklebolt estava liderando o grupo para dentro do Castelo com a Professora Minerva reorganizando as forças.

\- Harry está morto, Hermione. Está além de nosso alcance salva-lo agora – Rony chacoalhou Hermione pelos ombros levemente.

\- Não – ela insistiu, horrorizada com a facilidade com que Rony dizia aquilo.

\- Neville tem razão, Harry se foi; mas nós ainda temos que vencer essa guerra. Precisamos partir, precisamos terminar o que começamos.

\- Mas Nagini está aqui – Hermione tentou argumentar.

\- Nagini estará sempre ao lado de Voldemort, mas ainda precisamos encontrar a ultima horcrux, a Diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw. Hoje não teremos êxito, precisamos recuar.

Hermione sabia que havia verdade no que ele dizia, seu subconsciente entendia a lógica disso, mas ela não podia abandoná-lo, caído lá, sozinho, mutilado, em meio aos pés dos combatentes.

De repente, um guincho horrível preencheu o ar. Quase todos haviam recuado para dentro do Salão Principal e era lá que se dava a luta, mas no pátio, ainda havia algumas poucas duplas duelando, e o impossível estava acontecendo.

Neville cortara a cabeça de Nagini com a Espada de Gryffindor; a cabeça da cobra rodopiou alto no ar, e uma fumaça negra subiu de seu corpo, escurecendo o pátio, como se a noite tivesse chegado mais cedo; a cauda do bicho ainda se debatia freneticamente.

Ela ficou em choque, mas o pesar era uma barreira que impedia Hermione de processar totalmente o significado da ação de Neville, e por um momento, Rony e ela, só ficaram lá, olhando para corpo da cobra que ainda se revirava no chão, muito próximo do corpo de Harry.

Porém, não havia ninguém mais que entendesse aquilo, pelo que realmente era. Voldemort não estava a vista e seus poucos seguidores no pátio, estavam absurdos em seus próprios combates para prestarem atenção, no que eles supunham ser somente o animal de estimação de seu Mestre; até mesmo Nivelle, totalmente inconsciente para o grande feito que conquistara, já tinha substituído a espada pela varinha e partia para enfrentar outro Comensal.

\- Se morrermos hoje, ele vence! Se morrermos nessa batalha, o segredo dele estará para sempre perdido – Rony parecia ter se recuperado muito mais rápido do choque, e apertava os ombros de Hermione com força.

Hermione deu uma última olhada para o corpo maculado de Harry, esquecido em meio à luta; ela queria chorar por ele, queria enterrá-lo e honrá-lo, mas então, ela entendeu que ainda não havia chegado à hora.

Ela tateou seu corpo a procura da bolsa de contas, para se certificar que ainda tinha tudo o que precisava junto de si, e especialmente para se assegurar, de que o embrulho que Harry lhe dera antes de partir para a floresta, ainda estava com ela.

Finalmente ela encontrou os olhos de Rony, e balançou a cabeça em concordância e Rony os aparatou dali; enquanto girava para embarcar na escuridão, Hermione viu Harry Potter pela última vez!

* * *

 **Agora:**

Enquanto lá fora, o mar fazia sua eterna dança sobre a areia da praia, e a escuridão da noite recuava lentamente para permitir que um tom bonito de laranja manchasse o céu, dentro do Castelo, ainda estava consideravelmente escuro e silencioso.

Mas ela tinha uma intuição de que os Winchester, tal como ela, estariam despertos, por isso, saiu porta afora do quarto para encontrá-los, e foi sem surpresa, que encontrou os corredores abarrotados de guardas fazendo vigia.

Ela se esforçou para conter o sorriso, achando graça na precaução pouco produtiva de seus anfitriões, não que ela fosse contar isso a Rainha, de qualquer modo.

Enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor, iluminado por tochas que ardiam solitariamente no escuro, à mão livre tocava as paredes por onde passava; a sensação áspera da pedra e argamassa tinha um efeito nostálgico.

Já fazia muito tempo que ela não caminhava por entre as pedras de um Castelo, e embora esse, fosse muito diferente daquele, do qual ela tinha saudade, ainda assim, era bonito o suficiente para ser admirado

Bonito de um jeito distinto, aquele era extraordinário, e trazia riso, conhecimento, juventude e amizade, uma vida diferente para uma garota diferente; este era esplêndido, mas também era sombrio, com suas gárgulas servindo como ameias sobre as muralhas, e torres esculpidas em forma de dragões, e cantos mal iluminados e rostos que nunca sorriam.

Mesmo assim ela não se queixaria, depois de tudo, era surpreendente que tivesse conseguido chegar até Westeros.

Agora, enquanto tocava as pedras com uma mão e carregando três bolsas muito passadas com a outra, Hermione calculava mentalmente qual Winchester teria menor propensão em matá-la, e deliberadamente escolheu o irmão mais alto.

Estava à procura dele para devolver-lhe seus pertencer.

Dessa ultima vez, Hermione não sabia dizer, quanto tempo ficara presa na Mansão dos Malfoy; o tempo em uma masmorra de tortura é indecifrável.

Depois de Bellatrix usar a Cruciatus até se fartar, e não obter os resultados desejados, ela havia lançado mão de outros recursos, entre eles Ferrys Greyback, que alcançara com Hermione, os mesmos resultados pífios da Bruxa.

Dia após dia de fracasso, na tentativa de fazer Hermione revelar informações sobre a Resistência, obrigou a Comensal a pedir ajuda do melhor entre os melhores na arte de fazer falar, Severo Snape.

Hermione nunca tinha sido tão grata pela visão de seu antigo Mestre de Poções; assim que ele entrou na sala e a viu, ela percebeu o pânico nos olhos dele.

A recente parceria funcionava muito bem para os dois, e Severo órfão de seu único objetivo em toda a vida, se agarrava a oportunidade de confiança que Hermione lhe dera, para cumprir com sua promessa. Agora, ele era mais que seu aliado era também seu amigo.

Ao vê-la, ele lutou com Bellatrix usando seus melhores truques de persuasão, para ficar sozinho com ela, e quando conseguiu, engendrou um plano simples onde ela de algum modo, teria conseguido subjugá-lo durante sua sessão de tortura, roubando a varinha dele, antes de fugir.

Eles teriam que encenar a coisa toda, pois Voldemort usaria legilimência em seus asseclas, para saber o que tinha acontecido, caso a situação chegasse até ele. Até ali o Lorde das Trevas estava completamente alheio a existência de Hermione na masmorra de um de seus seguidores, pois Bellatrix queria apresentar as informações que conseguisse com Hermione sobre a Resistência, como um presente ao Lorde, numa tentativa de restaurar seus dias de gloria como fiel seguidora.

Mas, antes que pudessem começar com o teatro, Severo foi chamado para supervisionar outra sessão, com alguém muito importante que tinha acabado de ser capturado.

Os dois sentiram os ânimos despencarem, só podia ser alguém da Ordem da Fênix, Hermione foi deixada para trás, com o coração na garganta.

Quando Severo voltou, ele explicou que se tratava de dois trouxas, e eles foram obrigados a reajustar os planos, para que Hermione pudesse tirar os trouxas dali, em sua própria missão de resgate.

As coisas foram um pouco caóticas, mas Snape havia conseguido resgatar os pertences da bruxa e dos trouxas e deixara tudo na bolsa de contas de Hermione, que depois fora colocada por ele, na cela dos Winchester, depois disso, ele diminui as proteções mágicas ao entorno da propriedade, facilitando a fuga dela. Hermione tinha muito que agradecer a Severo Snape.

De certa forma, ela sentia-se responsável pela segurança das pessoas em Westeros, que ficariam expostas aos Caçadores e por isso, jogou para o alto, qualquer idealismo romântico sobre valores, e vasculhou os pertences dos irmãos, regatados do fundo de sua muito surrada bolsa de contas.

Esperava que não houvesse nas três bolsas, nenhum objeto muito insano, e ao revirar o conteúdo de roupas, livros, recortes de jornais, um diário muito surrado que descrevia detalhadamente os muitos monstros que existiam, e as diversas maneiras de matá-los, além de armas, muitas armas, ela chegou à triste conclusão de que eles eram um risco até para eles mesmos; tinha muito xadrez naquelas roupas, para que eles fossem considerados mentalmente sãos.

Internamente ela considerava, em que momento suas definições de sanidade, tinham se alterado para achar, que frascos de óleo bento, cartuchos de balas com sal grosso, água benta e potes de sangue, eram itens salutares para se carregar por ai.

Depois de concluir que sua própria bolsa tinha um conteúdo muito mais eclético, por assim dizer, e bem menos saudável, ela decidiu devolver as malas dos rapazes.

Ela chegou em frente a porta do quarto que achava ser de Sam Winchester e bateu na madeira com os nós dos dedos.

O universo queria que ela se lembrasse que a sorte não a favorecia, porque foi Dean Winchester quem atendeu ao chamado.

Ele apareceu emoldurado pelo batente da porta, usando ainda suas roupas maltratadas, sujas e rasgadas do dia anterior, e com os olhos queimando em um verde tão intenso que, por um momento, Hermione vacilou lembrando-se de outros olhos verdes que outrora ela amara.

Dean piscou em sua direção, e um brilho de reconhecimento abrandou a chama nos olhos dele por um instante, mas então, com uma rapidez que a confundiu, ele mudou sua expressão de surpresa para aborrecimento.

\- O que quer tão cedo? – Ele perguntou a guisa do cumprimento, encostando-se ao batente da porta e cruzando os poderosos braços sobre o peito.

\- Bom dia para você também. – Ela devolveu com o melhor sorriso falsamente doce que conseguiu encontrar, a cinco da hora da manhã.

Hermione não esperou pela resposta, apenas se espremeu para passar entre ele e o batente; ele levantou as mãos para cima num gesto irritado às costas dela, e ela fingiu não ver, não queria despejar no corredor cheio de guardas que os observavam atentamente, o conteúdo de um verdadeiro arsenal de guerra.

\- Eu trouxe suas coisas – Ela informou, depositando em cima da cama desfeita, as bolsas que carregava um pouco desajeitamento por causa do peso.

Foi só então, que viu Sam, sentando na cadeira de uma mesa idêntica aquela que havia no quarto de Hermione.

\- Como você conseguiu isso? – Sam perguntou atordoado, indo abrir as mochilas.

\- Acho que a pergunta correta é: onde estava escondendo isso? – Dean reformulou, com a testa enrugada, finalmente fechando a porta e se juntando ao irmão no exame da bagagem.

Enquanto Sam procurava roupas e produtos de higiene pessoal, Dean conferia as armas.

\- Magia – Ela respondeu simplesmente, nem um pouco disposta a explicar sua bolsa de contas e seu envolvimento com o Espião e Mestre de Poções mais respeitado do circulo de Voldemort - Espero que esteja tudo ai.

\- É tudo o que tínhamos no motel quando fomos seqüestrados pelos Comedores da Morte – Dean respondeu, largando a bolsa de armas para vasculhas a segunda sacola.

\- Comensais da Morte – Hermione o corrigiu, mas ele não prestou atenção, estava tirando da mochila mais uma faca, essa com uma lâmina serrilhada com gravações rúnicas antigas na superfície. Dean sorria para a faca como se fosse um parente a muito perdido.

\- Obrigada – Sam agradeceu com sinceridade – Estávamos preocupados com o que iríamos vestir.

Sam não parecia realmente preocupado, apenas relaxado e tranqüilo com aquela situação toda, como se sua vida fosse viajar com Bruxas para sociedade medievais de outros universos.

\- Eu não estava preocupado – Disse Dean, finalmente deixando as armas de lado. Ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la com um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios carnudos – Eu ficaria incrível em uma armadura.

\- Eu duvido disso – Hermione disse, apenas para provocá-lo.

Sam deu uma risadinha que tentou esconder abaixando a cabeça para o conteúdo de sua mochila, Dean voltou a por a carranca desagradável no rosto.

\- Porque esta devolvendo nossas armas? – Ele perguntou suspeitoso.

\- Apenas um voto de confiança – Hermione respondeu indiferente.

Se Dean se espantou com a resposta dela, não deixou que isso abalasse seu entusiasmo em odiá-la.

\- Agradecemos a bondade de seu coração – Ele disse insincero – Mas a menos que você queira um strip-tease particular, coisa que lhe custaria muita grana, afinal o produto é de alta qualidade, sugiro que de o fora para que a gente possa trocar de roupa.

\- Dean! – Sam repreendeu o irmão.

\- Que? Quero descer logo par tomar café, estou faminto. – Dean respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Merlin não permita que eu queime minha retina vendo você pelado – Hermione simplesmente se via incapaz de não respondeu a suas provocações. - Encontro vocês no café da manhã.

Ela se despediu saindo do quarto em seguida.

Encontrar salões em Castelos, era quase uma segunda natureza de Hermione, ainda mais quando se estava motivada pelo estomago que roncava descaradamente, por isso, ela não se intimidou em vagar pelos corredores de Pedra do Dragão;

Mas antes que Hermione tivesse a chance de encontrar o abençoado salão, a mulher morena e incrivelmente bonita, que enunciara os milhares de títulos da Rainha na noite anterior, veio ao encontro dela em um dos corredores.

\- A Rainha convoca sua presença na reunião que ocorrera na Sala da Mesa Pintada – Ela disse educadamente, mas de maneira distante.

Intimamente Hermione suspirou, e seu estomago concordando vigorosamente em protesto, mas ela sorriu e seguiu a morena de perto; no caminho encontrou os irmãos Winchester escoltados por outros dois servos, indo na mesma direção.

Hermione supôs que a Câmera da Mesa Pintada, devia seu o nome ao único móvel que a decorava. A sala arredondada com paredes de pedras negras e nuas e janelas altas que se abriam para o oeste da ilha, possuía em seu centro, uma enorme mesa com mais de quinze metros de cumprimento; a mesa era esculpida na forma de um mapa, que devia ser de Westeros, cada baía e península tinham sido serradas até que nenhuma parte estivesse reta; na sua superfície, escurecida pelo verniz, estavam pintados rios, montanhas, castelos e cidades, lagos e florestas.

Das janelas abertas, soprava um vendo gelado de inicio da manhã, de costas para as janelas, havia a única cadeira do cômodo, posicionada na cabeceira da mesa, e ocupada pela Rainha Platinada.

No extremo oposto da mesa, de pé, estava Lorde Jon Snow, atrás dele uma lareira ardia reconfortantemente.

Os mesmos rostos da noite anterior já estavam presentes na sala. Havia o Senhor careca e ligeiramente gordinho, usando seus roupões e pantufas, e com uma expressão de desagrado exclusivamente reservada para Hermione; estava presente também, o Senhor de meia idade, alto e moreno, perdendo os cabelos, e usando um conjunto completo de armadura e espada presa à cintura; ao lado de Jon, estava o Senhor pequeno e de rosto comum, com os cabelos e barba salpicados de cinza, e as primeiras falanges da mão esquerda, cortadas; e Lorde Tyrion Lannister que ocupava seu lugar ao lado Rainha;

Havia mais guardas nesta sala, do que nos corredores por onde ela passara aquela manhã, eles vestiam uniformes de couro negro e estavam fortemente armados.

Hermione se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se em Westeros as pessoas eram capazes de sorrir.

Quando Hermione e os Winchester entraram na Câmera, o fluxo de conversas foi interrompido e os presentes olharam para ela com expressões estranhas, como se nunca a tivessem visto antes.

\- Vejo que a Senhora se recuperou extraordinariamente rápido de seus ferimentos? – Foi Lord Tyrion quem questionou, e Hermione compreendeu os olhares estranhos em sua direção.

Pela maneira como olhavam para ela agora, só pode supor que estivera em péssimo estado na noite anterior.

Ela fez uma anotação mental de "agradecer" a Fenrir Greyback por isso. Bellatrix e os Malfoy gostavam muitos dos serviços prestados por Fenrir; O Lobisomem era avesso ao requinte das torturas bruxas, e um amante dos métodos "tradicionais"; gostava da cor do sangue escorrendo pela pele, e do som dos ossos quebrando sob seus dedos, e das cicatrizes que deixava. Quando os Bruxos não conseguiam o que desejavam pelos meios convencionais, era a ele que eles chamavam.

Ainda nas masmorras de Daenerys, fora-lhe enviado um Curandeiro para tratar de seus ferimentos, mas o que ele fora capaz de fazer por ela, era quase nada.

Ela supunha, que poderia agradecer pelo tempo curto que passou a sós com Greyback, pois sozinha ela mesma foi capaz de dar conta de seus ferimentos na noite passada, dessa vez, tivera sorte.

\- Oh sim. A magia tem seus benefícios. – Hermione respondeu.

\- Isso parece formidável. Gostaria de ter tido essa opção quando me fizeram isso – Tyrion apontou para uma cicatriz muito fina e levemente avermelhada, que cortava seu rosto transversalmente.

Hermione nem a teria notado se ele não a tivesse apontado, cicatrizes eram terrivelmente familiares para ela, tão naturais como qualquer outra parte do corpo.

\- Teria sido útil eu suponho – A bruxa não pode evitar que um sorriso de simpatia pelo anão, surgisse em seus lábios.

Embora cético do princípio ao fim, com todas as palavras de Hermione, até ali, Lorde Tyrion havia sido o único vagamente gentil com ela. Na noite anterior, depois do escrutínio pelo qual ela passara no interrogatório da Rainha, ele amavelmente, havia oferecido bons quartos para ela e os Caçadores, além de comida e um banho quente. O quarto que Hermione ocupara era rústico e simples sob qualquer padrão de Hogwarts, mas um verdadeiro Oasis se comparado com os últimos lugares em que ela dormira.

Enquanto respondia as perguntas de Tyrion, Hermione podia sentir os olhos de Jon Snow postos nela com firmeza, todos a olhavam era verdade, mas eram os olhos dele que queimavam mais.

A Rainha Daenerys levantou-se de seu lugar, ponto fim a conversa entre Hermione e o Lannister.

\- É certo presumir, que vocês têm a intenção de nos ajudar? – A Rainha perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

\- Contra o Rei da Noite, sim. Mas não posso falar pelos Winchester. – Hermione respondeu à Rainha em tom formal.

Hermione se voltou para os irmãos que estavam ao seu lado, Dean trocou um olhar cheio de significados com Sam.

\- Ainda não tomamos nossa decisão – Dean respondeu para a Rainha, desviando sua atenção para Hermione em seguida – Mas podemos ajudar enquanto decidimos.

Hermione sentiu que havia algo a mais na resposta dele, mas ela não foi capaz de identificar o que era, no entanto, respirou aliviada mesmo assim. Ela não sabia ainda o que Voldemort queria com os dois irmãos, e na noite da fuga, não havia tido tempo de descobrir o que Severo sabia sobre isso, mas ela supunha que não podia ser nada de bom. Se eles ficassem ela teria a chance de colocar uma boa distancia entre Voldemort e qualquer outro plano maluco que ele tivesse para os Winchester. Ela poderia mantê-los seguros, "ou pelo menos, o máximo que poderiam ficar, estando longe do Lorde das Trevas".

\- Então, acho que devo compartilhar as noticias que recebi do Norte essa manhã – Jon Snow falou, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

Daenerys voltou a se sentar, os demais permaneceram de pé em volta da mesa.

\- Meu irmão Bran, viu o exército do Rei da Noite marchando para Atalaialeste – Jon continuou com uma expressão de preocupação profunda nos olhos cinzentos. Ele fez uma pausa voltando sua atenção para a Rainha – Preciso ir para casa.

\- Não lhe dei permissão para partir – Daenerys respondeu intransigentemente, com um toque de ansiedade na voz.

Hermione notou como os olhos da Rainha brilhavam diferentes para Jon Snow, mas não estava certa se ele correspondia.

\- Com todo o respeito Majestade, não preciso de permissão. Eu sou um Rei. Eu vim até aqui, sabendo que você poderia me decapitar e seus Dragões poderiam me queimar vivo. Eu confiei na Senhora, uma estanha, porque sabia que era a melhor chance para o meu povo, para todo o nosso povo. Agora estou pedindo que confie em um estranho, porque é nossa melhor chance – Jon disse firmemente.

\- Supondo que esse Rei da Noite realmente exista, qualquer esforço que você possa empregar no Norte será inútil. Você mesmo disse que não sabe como matá-los – Disse o Senhor de meia idade ao lado de Daenerys. – Você seria mais útil ao lado da Rainha, lutando contra Cersei.

\- Desculpe Sor Jorah, mas vocês ainda não entenderam a gravidade da situação – Respondeu Jon frustrado – Não haverá Trono de Ferro para conquistar se o Rei da Noite atravessar a Muralha.

\- Mas Sor Jorah, tem um ponto – Sam falou pela primeira vez – Se vocês não sabem como matá-los, um confronto sem essa informação seria suicídio.

\- E o que o Senhor sugere? – Perguntou Lorde Tyrion, trocando um olhar com a Rainha. Hermione percebeu a descrença ainda brilhar nos olhos dos dois.

\- Eu? – Sam perguntou. Espantado por pedirem sua opinião.

Era evidente que os Winchester não eram do tipo, que se reuniam em volta de mesas para discutir estratégias, estavam mais para correr para o perigo primeiro e lidar com as conseqüências depois.

\- Sim, seria excelente ouvir a opinião de especialistas – O Senhor de pantufas e roupão disse em tom de desdém.

Dean o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Não sabemos exatamente que coisas são essas – Sam respondeu, ignorando o tom do outro.

\- São mortos vivos – Jon interrompeu com a paciência curta.

\- Desculpe, mas temo que não seja tão simples assim – Hermione disse. – Sim eles são corpos mortos que voltam à vida, mas pode haver diferenças. Há mais de um tipo de ritual que pode recriar esse tipo de semi-vida, eu suponho que para cada ritual, haja características diferentes nessas criaturas, não?

Sam e Dean trocaram um olhar entre si obviamente surpresos por Hermione saber essas coisas.

\- Sim – Sam confirmou – Os mortos vivos criados por rituais gregos, por exemplo, não podem ser mortos, mas podem ser detidos, sendo pregados em seus caixões com estacas de prata gravadas no peito. Já aqueles infectados com o vírus demoníaco Croatoan, podem ser mortos se seus cérebros forem atingidos fatalmente. Cada ritual de ressuscitarão requer um método diferente para matá-los.

Sam falou com tanta segurança e seriedade, que levou todos a olharem para ele com olhos arregalados, se com incredulidade ou espanto, Hermione ainda não conseguia definir, mas ninguém o olhava com mais choque do que Jon, ele parecia abalado e empalideceu um pouco.

\- O que vocês fariam se estivessem caçando essas coisas? – Lorde Tyrion perguntou, parecia considerar lentamente se levava a sério tudo aquilo ou não.

\- O primeiro passo seria a investigação. Conhecer o inimigo e seu território. Precisamos ver com o que estamos lidando – Foi Dean que respondeu dessa vez, em tom prático; o caçador assumindo o comando da sala de guerra.

\- Jon já os viu de perto, ele pode descrevê-los para você – Disse o Senhor com a mão sem falanges.

\- Não quero ofender, mas acho que prefiro ver os monstros com meus próprios olhos – Dean respondeu. - É preciso saber para onde olhar, é preciso ter olhos treinados para identificar o que é importante e o que é descartável, só assim você consegue decifrar as pistas.

\- Decifrar as pistas? – Hermione perguntou sempre ávida por mais conhecimento.

\- Algumas vezes, as criaturas indicam suas fraquezas através de seus hábitos ou de seu habitat. Quando você não conhece o que caça, observação pode ser um bom método de pesquisa – Sam esclareceu.

\- O que vocês estão sugerindo, é uma expedição ao norte para reconhecimento? – Perguntou Jon com a testa franzida

\- Se eles só podem ser encontrados ao norte, então sim – Dean disse isso como se fosse só mais um dia no escritório.

\- Isso é uma insanidade completa – Disse Tyrion – Mas, pode ser útil em mais de uma maneira.

\- Como assim? – A Rainha questionou, olhando para o homem como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo.

\- Jon não tem os homens suficientes para enfrentar a guerra sozinho – Tyrion respondeu, olhando Jon com um pedido de desculpas nos olhos desiguais.

\- Lutaremos com os que tivermos – respondeu o Rei simplesmente.

\- Mas não precisa ser assim. Não podemos ir ao Norte estando em guerra com Cersei. Ela reconquistara o restante do território assim que virarmos as costas. Cersei acha que o exército dos mortos é só uma história para assustar crianças. E se provarmos que está errada? - Perguntou Tyrion para ninguém em particular.

\- Acha que ela faria uma trégua? Que essa tal de Cersei, poderia se unir a nós na luta contra o Rei da Noite? - Perguntou Hermione.

Tyrion lançou um olhar de aprovação para ela.

\- Sim, acredito. E essa tal de Cersei é minha irmã – Respondeu ele. – Mas ela não é uma boa Rainha. Só se importa com o poder.

\- Não acho que Cersei aceitaria um convite para ir vê-los – Daenerys considerou com ironia.

\- Então, traga os mortos até ela – Tyrion respondeu com excitação.

\- Pensei que fosse o que quiséssemos evitar? – Perguntou Dean.

\- Não precisamos trazer todos eles, só um soldado. – Tyrion elaborou melhor - Traga um deles até Porto Real. Mostre a verdade ao reino. Todos têm o direito de saber.

Hermione não tivera tempo de entender Westeros ainda, mas ela pode compreender que eles estavam em guerra, uma disputa que acontecia entre Cersei e Daenerys, mas a verdade, é que nenhumas dessas questões importavam para ela, somente deter o Rei da Noite, porém, ela sabia que para isso precisariam de soltados; se as forças do país estivessem preocupadas em lutar entre si, eles não teriam a menor chance.

\- O que quer que tragam será inútil se Cersei não aceitar um encontro e não estiver convencida de nos matar assim que pisarmos na Capital – O Senhor careca e de pantufas apontou um problema no plano de Tyrion.

\- Já considerei isso Lorde Varys. – Tyrion o respondeu - A única pessoa a quem ela ouvirá é Jaime, e ele ouvirá a mim.

\- Isso parece ser muito bom, mas me perguntou se é possível – Questionou o Senhor sem falanges.

\- O primeiro deles que eu vi foi trazido para o Castelo Black de além da muralha, então eu suponho que sim – Disse Jon – Mas vocês precisarão de ajuda para encontrá-los. O Norte da Muralha é grande e desolado, território inabitável.

\- Com a permissão da Rainha eu posso ajudar. – Começou Sor Jorah, ganhando um olhar angustiado de Daenerys – Permita-me fazer isso e deixe-me servi-la como um representante.

\- O povo livre vai nos ajudar. Eles conhecem o Norte mais do que ninguém – Disse Jon.

\- Eles não vão seguir Sor Jorah – Lembrou o Senhor com a mão mutilada.

\- Eles não vão precisar, Sor Davos – Disse Jon, com os olhos postos em Daenerys, ela ficou surpresa com a implicação das palavras dele.

\- Não pode liderar um grupo além da muralha, você não é mais um membro da Patrulha da Noite é o Rei do Norte. – Sor Davos parecia apreensivo com a perspectiva.

\- Sou o único aqui que lutou conta eles. O único que os conhece – Respondeu Jon com energia.

Hermione notou que Dean revirou os olhos impaciente, mas teve o bom senso de não abriu a boca.

\- Então temos uma expedição? – Perguntou Sam indecentemente animado.

Hermione se questionou se o menino tinha o juízo perfeito.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Além da Muralha

Ufa! Esse capítulo foi perrengue para escrever, fiquei satisfeita com algumas coisas, mas só fico contente quando vocês aprovarem. Espero do fundo do coração que apreciem.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: ALÉM DA MURALHA.**

 **POV: DEAN WINCHESTER**

Uma gaivota solitária sobrevoava o céu enevoado e cinzento, completamente indiferente ao navio que dividia com ela a paisagem monótona da Baía das Focas.

Sob o mesmo céu, Dean Winchester admirava da proa do navio a grandiosa estrutura que se descortinava a sua frente. A princípio, apenas um ponto em permanente formação, a edificação ganhava, pouco a pouco, contornos e detalhe conforme a embarcação avançava Norte adentro, e agora, que o navio finalmente começava a se aproximar da costa, a construção se revelava como sendo uma incrível Muralha que dominava todo o cenário.

O Paredão, era a coisa mais extraordinária que já vira, o que significava muito, considerando que ele já vira muito mais do que a maioria.

A Muralha era feita inteiramente de gelo sólido e maciço e conforme a luz insídia sobre ela, sua cor se alternava, era tão alta que tornava difícil avaliar suas dimensões, mas ele supunha que devia passar dos 200 metros, e se estendia de leste a oeste em uma linha que pretendia ser reta, cortando a terra até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar.

Um súbito pensamento invadiu sua mente, varrendo o deslumbramento para longe, imediatamente o que quer que houvesse do outro lado o preocupou.

O som de passos se aproximando às suas costas chamou sua atenção, não precisou se virar para saber de quem se tratava, conhecia a candência das longas passadas como se fossem produzidas pelos seus próprios pés.

Seu irmão Sam se aproximou, e por um momento, os dois apenas ficaram lado a lado em silêncio, observando a Muralha e talvez, divagando sobre as mesmas dúvidas.

\- Já parou para considerar que esse plano pode ser um grande erro? – Sam questionou depois de um tempo. Seu tom de voz era baixo, mas bastante sério.

\- Qual dos planos? – Dean perguntou ao invés de responder, ainda olhando para o horizonte a sua frente – Aquele no qual, estamos indo em direção de uma caçada, contra uma criatura que não conhecemos, em um universo que não é o nosso, sem as armas apropriadas? Ou aquele no qual, dizemos ajudar uma Bruxa, quando na verdade ela é nossa caça?

\- Talvez os dois. – Sam ariscou uma resposta, com a testa franzida. Ele passou a mão na nuca, parecendo inseguro.

\- É um pouco tarde para mudarmos os planos.

Dean e o irmão, navegavam em direção ao Norte de Westeros. Estavam no mar a mais de quinze dias, e finalmente há poucas horas de desembarcar em Atalaialeste do Mar, um dos Castelos mantidos pela Patrulha da Noite, uma antiga ordem que guardava o Sul dos perigos ao Norte da Muralha. A comitiva desembarcaria ali e atravessaria o Muro para investigar se realmente havia mortos reanimados prestes a invadir o país.

\- De qualquer forma – Continuo Dean – A ideia foi sua.

\- Sim – Sam gemeu parecendo arrependido por ser o percursor da campanha.

\- Caçada é caçada, onde quer que estejamos – Dean deu de ombros. A ideia de caçar, mesmo em que em outro universo, não o incomodava, pelo contrário, o trabalho era o resumo da sua vida, e também, seu único propósito.

\- Tudo bem, mas e quanto a Bruxa? – Sam sussurrou cauteloso, olhando por sobre o ombro para o ponto mais afastado do convés, onde Dean sabia, que ela estaria sentada lendo alguma coisa, atividade na qual consumia a maior parte de seu tempo naquela viagem.

\- Ela é nosso trabalho principal. Ficamos de olho, até termos certeza de que não está mentindo para nós, ou tramando qualquer coisa maligna - Respondeu Dean, ainda sem tirar os olhos da Muralha.

\- Será que ela é uma ameaça? Não a via praticar magia em nenhum momento até agora, exceto, quando nos libertou das masmorras dos Comensais da Morte – Lembrou Sam.

A inatividade magica da Bruxa era um fato, mas na opinião de Dean, não era indício algum de benignidade.

A criatura em questão, para todos os fins, tinha a aparência de uma frágil garota, mas Dean aprendera, a duras penas, a desconfiar de exteriores comuns tanto quanto desconfiava de garras e dentes afiados, porém, aparentemente seu irmão ainda não tinha aprendido essa lição.

No passado, Sam se deixara seduzir por uma lobisomem, que tentou matar ele, e depois, uma demônia, que tentou matar ele, e em seguida por outra demonia, que tentou matar todo o mundo, usando-o para libertar Lúcifer e o Apocalipse Bíblico sobre a Terra.

De qualquer modo, ele admitia que à primeira vista, não via na garota uma Bruxa temível. Até ali, ela parecia tão normal quanto qualquer pessoa inocente, e era assim inclusive, que o restante daquela Comitiva a tratava.

Mesmo assim a presença dela era, até certo ponto, perturbadora; talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele fora criado para odiar criaturas como ela, ou talvez, fosse porque o rosto dela era o rosto da "Indesejável Número 1", da revista "O Pasquim", que ele encontrara na casa dos Mitchell e que o tinha deixado... intrigado.

Ela estava levemente diferente da foto na revista, mas era ela, sem dúvida. Um pouco mais velha, um ano ou dois, e com um aspecto cansado, talvez mais magra do que deveria, como alguém que não se alimenta bem a muito tempo, mas era o mesmo rosto oval, o mesmo nariz delicado, os mesmos lábios, e os mesmos cachos castanhos bagunçados, além de uma quantidade infinita de camisetas pretas gigantescas com estampas de bandas de Rock and Roll e calças jeans surradas. Uma aparência absolutamente comum sob qualquer aspecto.

A despeito de ainda não ter feito qualquer magia, o fato de ela ter uma revista com seu rosto estampado e um adjetivo tão pouco encorajador a seu respeito, só era mais um sinal de alerta.

\- No nosso ramo de trabalho, ou você caça os monstros ou eles caçam você – Dean finalmente virou-se para encarar o irmão – Não vamos correr o risco de deixar que alguém se machuque, só porque nós fomos bonzinhos com a Bruxa. Além disso, precisamos saber o que esse tal de Voldemort quer com a Marca de Caim e ela pode ser o caminho mais fácil para descobrirmos a resposta.

Sam balançou a cabeça em relutante concordância.

Dean não era conhecido por deixar um trabalho inacabado, e por hora ela era seu trabalho.

Ainda não estavam no meio da tarde, mas ele calculou que a escuridão chegaria mais cedo num dia tão nublado como aquele, sem contar, que a cada hora a temperatura despencava, como vinha acontecendo desde que entraram nos mares do Norte.

O porto, onde em breve fariam a acostagem, tinha uma aparência de abandono, mas talvez fosse porque estava vazio, com apenas poucos homens esperando por eles.

Depois da ociosidade obrigatória imposta pelo longo tempo em alto mar, Dean estava mais do que disposto a desembarcar em terra firme e ter alguma atividade, por isso, abraçou com entusiasmo a tarefa de ajudar a tripulação a atracar o navio.

Como previra, a pouca luz natural ia se extinguindo rapidamente, por isso, enquanto faziam os preparativos para o desembarque, Dean tomou um tempo para aproveitar a pouca luz e observar ao longe o Castelo e todas as suas construções adjacentes; as edificações se erguiam encostadas na Muralha e não eram tão impressionantes quanto Pedra do Dragão, mas o Paredão imponente atrás da Fortaleza, tornava Atalaialeste do Mar, magnificamente impressionante.

Pela hora em que finalmente a comitiva, composta por Jon Snow, Jorah Mormont, Davos Seaworth, a Bruxa, Sam, Dean, e Gendry - um jovem rapaz que se juntara a eles no momento da partida de Pedra do Dragão – conseguiram desembarcar, a escuridão já caíra completamente, roubando de Dean a chance de ver a Muralha em todo o seu esplendor.

Do porto até o Castelo ainda teriam alguns quilômetros para percorrer, fariam o caminho a pé, por uma estradinha de terreno irregular e enlameado.

Jon Snow distribuiu entre o grupo archotes que seriam a única iluminação disponível, exceto por alguns pontos de luz ao longe, que vinham da Fortaleza. Partiram em seguida em silêncio, cansados o suficiente pela longa viagem no mar.

Em volta, a escuridão era como um cobertor sufocante, não se podia ver nada com muita clareza, e até seus companheiros de viagem eram identificáveis apenas pelas labaredas de fogo que queimavam de suas tochas.

Depois de caminharem por vários minutos, finalmente se aproximaram de Atalaialeste do Mar.

O som de uma trombeta sendo tocada ecoou pela estrada, apenas um sopro longo e profundo, e com isso os portões foram abertos. A comitiva finalmente adentrou no pátio.

\- Veja só se não é o Rei-de-Pau-Pequeno? – Gritou animadamente um homem alto e de sorriso fácil, ostentando um emaranhado de cabelo e barba ruiva.

Ele saiu de dentro do Castelo e caminhou de braços abertos na direção deles.

\- Você é terrivelmente obcecado por essa parte de minha anatomia, Tormund – Jon respondeu em tom de zombaria.

O homem parou a meio caminho de puxar o Rei para um abraço, e arregalou os olhos para a Bruxa ao lado de Jon, com grande ar de surpresa.

\- Desculpe Senhora – Disse ele parecendo envergonhado – Não devia ficar falando do pau de seu Jon. Ninguém precisa saber que ele não tem muito material de trabalho.

Dean teve que se conter para não gargalhar, e queria muito que o pátio estivesse mais iluminado para ver a reação da moça.

– Essa é Lady Hermione Granger. Ela veio nos ajudar com nossos problemas além da Muralha – Jon se apresou a corrigir o outro.

Tormund soltou uma gargalhada alta e repentina, mas vendo que mais ninguém riu, se calou rapidamente.

\- É sério isso? – Ele perguntou, lançando a moça um novo olhar avaliativo.

\- Na verdade não sou nenhuma Lady – A Bruxa corrigiu suavemente, sem ressentimento pela desconfiança do outro – Mas quanto aos Caminhantes Brancos... bem, sou capaz de fazer algum estrago se eu quiser.

\- Tormund, precisamos conversar – Jon falou por fim, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

O tempo para a amenidades e cumprimentos acabara.

* * *

A base da Muralha era mais larga do que supunha Dean. Ele tentava avaliar mentalmente o cumprimento do túnel esculpido dentro do Muro, pelo qual, caminhavam agora a fim de acessar o portão que lhes daria passagem ao Norte.

O túnel era muito longo, iluminado apenas pelas tochas que eles carregavam, o lugar era lúgubre, frio e úmido, mas nenhuma dessas coisas era capaz de trazer mais desconforto, do que o conhecimento dos muitos metros de gelo acima de suas cabeças.

Chegaram ao final da passagem, diante de um grande portão de ferro grosso e pesado. Jon acionou as engrenagens rústicas que deveriam levantar o portão, mas nada aconteceu, as engrenagens estavam congeladas e homens se adiantaram para fazer o mecanismo voltar a funcionar.

Sor Davos ficaria em Atalaialeste do Mar, fora primeiro um contrabandista e agora era um conselheiro real, e dizia que a arte das duas ocupações era justamente evitar o conflito, por isso, nas palavras dele, seria peso morto norte adentro.

Mas mesmo com a baixa de Davos, a comitiva crescera em tamanho, e Dean esperava que também em qualidade.

Estavam partindo Dean, Sam, a Bruxa, Gendry, Jon e Jorah e os acréscimos, Tormund, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros de Myr e Sandor Clegane.

As aquisições de última hora, eram o quarteto de homens mais estranhos que poderiam se reunir espontaneamente.

Tormund era uma figura inusitada, tinha uma aparência rústica e olhos risonhos e gentis que não combinavam com seu aspecto selvagem, a boca do homem era a mais suja e franca que Dean já vira, e estava sempre de bom humor. Os outros não eram tão fáceis de se conhecer. Beric era respeitoso e educado, tinha um porte atlético, barba e cabelos curtos salpicados de branco, um tapa olho que escondia a falta de um olho direito, e uma atitude inteligente e perspicaz. Thoros era um sacerdote, pelo menos era o que ele dizia, embora não lembrasse em nada qualquer homem religioso que Dean já conhecera, era um bêbado ligeiramente devasso, mas também bem-humorado. O mais estranho entre eles, porém, era o taciturno Sandor, grande e forte, ele tinha uma grande cicatriz de queimadura que cobria o lado direito de seu rosto, e transformava suas feições em uma ruína.

Estavam todos ao entorno do portão, esperando pacientemente o momento no qual estariam diante da vastidão gelada do Norte, onde Jon prometera, seria desolado, duro, e habitado por criaturas inumanas.

Todos receberam roubas extras feitas de pele de animas, com tons cinzentos, marrons e brancos que os fariam se camuflar entre a neve e as rochas. Embora fossem desconfortáveis e lhe tirasse parte da mobilidade, Dean se sentia feliz com elas, eram quentes o suficiente para o tipo de lugar que estavam prestes a enfrentar.

Ele ajeitou melhor a alça da bolsa de armas que carregava no ombro, estava bastante pesada aumentando seu desconforto, mas como não sabiam que tipo de arma poderia deter os zumbis e o Rei da Noite, ele carregava um arsenal diversificado, para garantir.

\- Ainda não entendo porque estamos levando esse peso morto conosco – Sandor Clegane reclamou rabugento, apontando para a Bruxa. Era um homem de poucas sutilezas.

A Feiticeira era a última a fechar o cortejo, um pouco afastada dos demais, de braços cruzados vestida com todos aquelas roupas, ela parecia um filhotinho de urso.

Sandor falara alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem sua lamuria, mas especialmente para ela, porém, a Bruxa não parecia ter se insultado com o comentário, apenas olhava para o homem imensamente alto, com ar de dúvida, como se considerasse algo.

\- Não se preocupe, esse peso morto não é sua responsabilidade – Ela respondeu, parecendo, por fim, ter tomado uma decisão.

Dean entendia o questionamento do homem. Com exceção dele, Sam, Jon e Jorah, ninguém mais daquela comitiva, sabia que ela era uma bruxa; ela aparentava ser apenas uma jovem mulher, sem experiências ou grandes habilidades, na verdade, nem mesmo Dean compreendia totalmente o significado de ela ser uma feiticeira, era isso inclusive, o que mais o preocupava no momento; não saber do que ela era capaz, significava não saber como detê-la quando a hora chegasse.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Coração – Dean falou em tom de desdém, simplesmente não conseguindo evita-lo quando se referia a ela – Acho que o grandão aqui tem razão. Você deveria ficar.

A Feiticeira voltou seus olhos amendoados para ele, e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Está preocupado com minha segurança, Winchester? – Ela perguntou com ar de quem se diverte.

Não era com a segurança dela que Dean se preocupava, era com a dele e de Sam. Não a queria na retaguarda tendo que lidar com o desconhecido a frente.

\- Faça como quiser – Dean deu de ombros, não querendo dar a entender que ela o preocupava em algum sentido que fosse.

\- Ele pode ter razão - Jorah interessou-se em participar da conversa, embora ele parecesse ter sinceras intenções com o bem-estar dela.

\- Agradeço pela atenção Sor Jorah, mas posso cuidar de mim mesma – A Bruxa tranquilizou o homem mais velho, porém ele não pareceu se convencer.

\- Não vou ficar de babá de nenhuma garotinha estúpida – Sandor disse irritado.

\- Já chega. Ela irá onde deseja ir – Jon acabou com o bate-boca em tom seco, que não admitia discussões.

O barulho das engrenagens do portão ressoou pelo túnel, finalmente o dispositivo voltara a funcionar, e conforme o porão rolava para cima ia-se revelando a paisagem gélida a frente.

A Bruxa se adiantou, caminhando em direção a saída, quando passou por Dean, lhe lançou uma piscadela marota e um tapinha em seu bumbum – embora ele não tenha sentido a mão dela, por causa da quantidade de roupas - como alguém que comemora uma vitória. Dean ficou suficientemente surpreso para não revidar.

Finalmente estavam no outro lado da Muralha e era tudo o que tinham prometido que seria, inóspito e frio, com nenhuma construção a vista, nenhum ser vivo, e estranhamente também, nenhum animal.

A caminhada se iniciou com Tormund como guia, não havia uma estrada para seguir, por isso, ele escolhia os trajetos onde a neve estivesse menos profunda e o terreno mais regular.

Em alguns metros teriam que atravessar uma pequena Floresta. Quando nela chegaram, a caminhada se tornou mais lenta, havia mais obstáculos no solo para transpor, e a luminosidade diminuía por causa copa das árvores; a mata era estranha à sua maneira, estava silenciosa e nem os insetos eram vistos; as árvores eram antigas, e algumas tinham troncos tão grossos que Dean supunha, deveriam ser as coisas mais velhas daquele lugar; havia naquela floresta uma atmosfera pesada que afetava a todos, as conversas paralelas escassearam, a maioria preferiu seguir nesse trecho em silêncio.

Finalmente depois de horas de caminhada mata adentro, a vegetação começou a rarear, até que eles deixaram a floresta para traz; caminharam ainda por cerca de uma hora e meia, antes de fazer uma parada para o almoço; consumiram uma porção dos alimentos que trouxeram do Sul, pão, queijo, carne seca e cerveja, mas Tormund desaconselhou uma fogueira e, por isso, a parada foi breve. Ficar muito tempo sem movimentar o corpo só piorava a sensação do frio.

Partiram depois de meia hora de descanso, e fosse porque estavam todos alimentados, fosse porque o descanso os revigorara ou porque a sensação invisível de opressão ficou na floresta, todos ficaram bem mais descontraídos.

Seguiram viagem em pares rindo e conversando, e até mesmo Dean se permitiu relaxar um pouco, no entanto, notou que apenas ele e a Bruxa caminhavam, cada um em seu canto, sozinhos.

Ele ponderou se não seria um ótimo momento para arrancar dela informações, sem presa, se pós no caminho dela, até que estivessem andando lado a lado.

O cheiro de morangos silvestres invadi-o e ele percebeu que o perfume vinha dela, a descoberta o fez esquecer como tinha idealizado iniciar o interrogatório.

\- Tenho que admitir que estou impressionada – A Bruxa falou, tomando a iniciativa de começar a conversa.

\- Com a minha beleza? – Dean perguntou irrefletidamente. "Porque eu disse isso? " Ele pensou, sentindo-se idiota.

\- Com a sua modéstia é que não é - Ela deu uma risada baixa e suave. – Estou impressionada, com o fato de que você e seu irmão, parecem estar lidando com tudo isso muito bem.

\- E o que você esperava? Que ficássemos histéricos e assustados? – Dean respondeu com um pouco mais de grosseria do que seria necessário.

\- Bem, suponho que seria aceitável se tivessem agido assim – Ela disse com compreensão.

\- Já passamos por um bocado de coisas – Dean contou ainda naquele tom áspero que ele não conseguia evitar, que ele não queria evitar. – Podemos passar por um universo medieval sem perder a cabeça.

Ela não disse nada àquilo. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, estavam atravessando uma parte do terreno particularmente difícil e quando finalmente conseguiram acessar o terreno mais regular suas respirações estavam ofegantes.

A moça empurrou para traz o capuz de seu agasalho e seus cachos ficaram livres para ricochetearem em seu rosto, o cheiro de morangos se intensificou ao redor dela.

\- O que os Comensais da Morte queriam com você e seu irmão? – Ela perguntou de repente.

\- Vim até aqui lhe perguntar o mesmo, Coração. – Ele admitiu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, parecia que, a final, os dois estavam pensando na mesma coisa.

No entanto, ele não estava disposto a contar para ela que os Comensais fizeram perguntas sobre a Marca de Caim, tatuada no seu antebraço esquerdo.

\- Pois eu não sei – Ela disse com uma pontada de irritação na voz – Você não compreende que eu não estou contra você, mas com você?

\- Eu não estou com você. Nunca estarei com você – Dean puxou-a pelo braço para pô-la de frente para ele.

Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos pelo frio, e faziam um contraste marcante com a brancura da sua pele, um cacho entrou na frente de seus olhos, mas ela não fez nada para tira-lo de lá; Dean fechou a mão livre em punho, para conter a repentina vontade de afasta-lo por ela.

Ele ainda a segurava pelo braço, mas afrouxou o aperto, se sentindo grotesco por ter agido daquela maneira brusca. "Ela não é uma mulher, é um mostro", ele teve que se lembrar.

\- Se não está aqui porque eu pedi, está aqui porque então? – Ela perguntou encarando-o sem vacilar.

\- Quem está sendo convencida agora? – Ele disse, se aproximando mais dela obrigando-se a baixar mais a cabeça para olhá-la na face. – Estou aqui, porque essas pessoas podem estar em perigo, fico para ajuda-las se eu puder.

\- Acredita no que estou dizendo então? – Ela perguntou com um tom de voz esperançoso que quase o fez vacilar.

\- Acredito que algum mal ameaça essas pessoas. Se são os supostos mortos que você diz existir, ou se isso é só um truque seu e de seus amigos bruxos não importa, vou matar qualquer mostro que queira machucar pessoas inocentes.

Ela puxou o braço do aperto dele com violência e deu um passo para traz.

\- Então vou lhe dar algo em que pensar, Winchester. Enquanto você joga esse jogo, o mal, o verdadeiro mal, um que você desconhece inteiramente, está neste exato momento procurando formas de chegar até você, e quando ele conseguir porque ele vai, talvez somente eu fique entre Voldemort e você.

Ela puxou o capuz do agasalho para cima dos cabelos novamente, dando-lhe as costas e continuando a caminhada com passos duros, rapidamente ela se afastou dele.

Realmente ela tinha lhe dado algo em que pensar.

O trecho em que eles entraram agora, tinha muita neve acumulada, ele afundava metade da perna em gelo puro, e as roupas dificultavam ainda mais os movimentos exigindo de cada passada muito esforço.

Todos pareciam estar como Dean, lutando para continuar, as conversar paralelas acabaram, e o ritmo da viagem diminui novamente; o único que não parecia estar sofrendo era o ruivo, que andava com uma facilidade quase irritante.

Repentinamente, Dean sentiu um desconforto singular e seu corpo formigou, seu coração começou a bater forte contra as costelas, havia alguma coisa fora do lugar.

Ele parou de caminhar, levou a mão ao cabo da pistola que carregava no cós do jeans às suas costas, olhou em volta, mas não havia nada de anormal na paisagem, no entanto, mais a frente, Sam também estava parado observando o cenário de testa franzida.

Com certeza o perigo estava por perto, seus instintos gritavam, porém, o restante do grupo não parecia ter notado nada de errado.

Ele assobiou alto para chamar a atenção dos outros, não se atrevia a fazer mais barulho do que isso, felizmente todos pareceram entender e pararam espreitando todas as direções muito quietos.

Dean apurou os ouvidos, e lá estava, por cima do barulho do vento que começou a sobrar com força, dava para distinguir nitidamente o som de passos em marcha se deslocando sobre a neve, quem quer que fossem, estavam muito próximos deles.

Tormund mais acostumado aquele tipo de ambiente, pareceu conseguir identificar a localização do som; silenciosamente ele se deslocou por um pequeno morro de pedras a direita deles, para olhar além.

Ele subiu rapidamente até a metade do morro, depois se deitou no gelo e rastejou o restante do caminho até atingir o cume, para espiar do outro lado.

Não demorou muito para que ele descesse, esforçando-se para fazer o menor barulho possível enquanto o som de marcha aumentava.

\- Encontramos o que procurávamos. Um pequeno grupo de cinco e há um Caminhante Branco com eles. – Sussurrou Tormund, ao grupo reunido a sua volta. – Do outro lado há um vale com um córrego, eles estão a alguns metros daqui vindos do Leste.

\- Acha que eles têm visibilidade do córrego? – Jon perguntou.

\- Não terão pelos próximos minutos de caminhada, mas assim que fizerem a próxima curva terão visão total.

\- Vamos fazer uma armadilha no córrego. Acendemos uma fogueira e nos escondemos, quando eles pararem para investigar, cercamos eles – Jon expôs sua ideia aos sussurros.

Era um bom plano, estavam em número de dois para um e poderia dar certo.

Dean procurou os olhos de Sam e eles refletiam confiança com a ideia, os dois concordaram com Jon, assim como os demais.

\- Precisamos ser muitos rápidos – Alertou Tormund.

Eles subiram o morro para acessar o córrego mais rapidamente, ninguém ousava falar, com medo de que suas vozes fossem levadas pelo vento até as criaturas, a descida foi mais rápida do que a subida, e logo estavam dentro de um pequeno vale.

Jon se apresou a encontrar o lugar de melhor visibilidade para começar a fogueira, ele reuniu alguns poucos gravetos que encontrou no chão, mas não seriam suficientes, porém, o barulho da marcha cada vez mais próximo, anunciava que não haveria tempo para procurar por mais madeira, de repente, sentiram que o plano poderia falhar.

A Bruxa se aproximou de Jon tocando-o no braço para que ele se afastasse do pequeno monte de gravetos, o Rei pareceu relutar, mas por fim, se afastou. Ela tinha nas mãos sua varinha mágica, Dean sabendo o que estava por vir, a observou atentamente, ela apontou a varinha para ao monte, e com uma palavra sussurrada, incendiou os gravetos instantaneamente.

A fogueira estava acesa e era mais forte do que deveria, considerando o parco suprimento de madeira, as chamas ganharam altura de maneira absurdamente rápida e o diâmetro do fogo aumentou, transformando-se em um farol que poderia ser visto a quilômetros de distância, aconteceu de modo tão rápido que não tinha como confundir o efeito com mais nada que não magia.

Dean tinha certeza que era apenas o risco de falar que impedia aqueles homens de gritarem com a Bruxa, ficaram boquiabertos olhando da varinha para a fogueira, visivelmente lutando para entender aquela demonstração de poder sobrenatural.

Mas não havia tempo para explicações e compreensão, os Zumbis estavam a alguns passos de fazer a curva que lhes daria visibilidade total do vale em que eles estavam agora.

Jon fez um gesto com as mãos indicando que todos deveriam se esconder, ele puxou a Feiticeira junto consigo para detrás de um esconderijo.

Haviam muitos rochedos, reentrâncias e espaços que permitiram que eles se ocultassem com alguma eficiência, Sam e Dean se agachara atrás de uma rocha solta, esperando o sinal de Jon para atacar.

Mais rápido do que Dean havia suposto possível, as criaturas chegaram no vale, indo diretamente até a poderosa fogueira.

Ele precisava saber exatamente contra o que iriam lutar, se arrastou para o lado da rocha tentado ao máximo não fazer barulho, para dar uma espiada; se fosse outra pessoa teria entrado em choque com o que via.

Como Tormund informara, eram um grupo de cinco mortos que marchavam atrás de outro ser que claramente os liderava.

Os mortos vivos eram diferentes daqueles que ele já enfrentara antes, mas no geral, eram corpos com diversos graus de deterioração. Alguns ainda tinham carne, músculos e nervos à mostra, com tirar do que outrora fora roupas, cobrindo partes de seus corpos, outros eram apenas esqueletos, mas a coisa realmente estranha sobre eles – além do fato de que não deveriam estar vivos – eram seus olhos; apesar de o resto de seus corpos estarem em franca degradação, ainda possuíam aquele órgão intacto, e todos tinham o mesmo tom de azul, um tom muito distinto; eles se moviam de um jeito pacato, sem qualquer resquício de consciência ou humanidade, embora estivessem armados com espadas e lanças bastante humanas.

Já o líder, o Caminhante Branco, era outra coisa. Dean não o identificou como um morto vivo, não achava que ele se enquadrasse nessa qualificação. Sua aparência era na melhor descrição possível, humanoide; era mais alto do que a maioria dos homens, e quase mais magro do que seria possível ser, tinha a pele pálida e grossa que lembrava gelo, usava uma armadura de um material que Dean nunca vira, parecia vidro e dava ilusão de mudar de cor conforme ele se movia, o Caminhante tinha os mesmos olhos azuis e gélidos dos zumbis, e carregava na mão uma espécie de espada muito primitiva, translúcida, feita de fragmentos de cristal tão fino que parecia quase desaparecer quando vista de frente.

Subitamente Dean percebeu que o dia estava mais escuro, mas aquilo era impossível, não era tarde o suficiente para que a luz se extinguisse daquele modo; o frio aumentou consideravelmente.

Sam, agachado ao seu lado na rocha, abriu o zíper da bolsa de armas lentamente para não fazer barulho, olhou com cuidado para as muitas armas ali dentro a procurando de algo especifico, e puxou para fora a faca de matar demônios; a lâmina era serrilhada com gumes, tinha uma ponta longa e fina, e o cabo de madeira assim como a lâmina, era cravado de símbolos dos mais variados; aquela faca era especial, era a única lamina capaz de matar um demônio, muito antiga, de origem tão desconhecida quanto a do Ser que enfrentariam no vale.

A faca era mais curta do que ele gostaria que fosse, para um combate corpo a corpo, mas valia a pena tentar usa-la.

Dean apostou em sua pistola, já na sua mão, carregada com balas comuns; ele tinha nos bolsos pentes de bala de prata, para o caso da comum não funcionar.

Dean arriscou mais uma olhadela, o Caminhante parecia intrigado com o fogo, mais do que seria normal para qualquer criatura que já tivesse tido contato com a substancia, de repente, Dean compreendeu que a Coisa sabia que se tratava de fogo mágico.

Um assobio alto se fez ouvir, era o sinal de Jon. Eles saíram de seus esconderijos e atacaram os mortos com aço na mão.

Os zumbis tiveram uma reação que Dean não esperava, antes estavam apáticos quase inativos, mas assim que foram atacados despertaram e reagiram com uma rapidez que não era humana.

Dean considerou que talvez dois para um ainda não era vantagem suficiente para deter as bestas.

Ele viu num relance rápido, uma chama brilhar a sua direita, era Beric e Thoros que atacavam as criaturas com espadas que pegavam fogo.

Dean também tinha seu aço, a trava de segurança de sua pistola Colt estava desarmada e ele não perdeu tempo; descarregou o pente de balas no peito do Caminhante Branco, o som alto dos tiros reverberou por toda a região ecoando até muito longe, mas absolutamente nada aconteceu com o Caminhante; o Monstro apenas olhou desinteressadamente para os aranhões que as balas causaram ao ricochetear em sua armadura.

A criatura voltou seu olhar para Dean, entortando a cabeça para o lado enquanto considerava se valia a pena ataca-lo; começou a caminhar na direção dele lentamente. Dean analisou suas possibilidades, ele tinha uma simples faca presa na coxa, por fim, se decidiu pelo pente com as balas de prata; ele vasculhou os bolsos, o Caminhante estava a apenas alguns passos, Dean não teria tempo suficiente para recarregar a pistola, buscou a faca, mas não estava lá...

Jon pulou na frente de Dean, brandindo sua espada na direção do Caminhante Branco, a criatura foi obrigada a levantar sua própria arma para aparar o poderoso golpe, quando o aço de Jon encontrou a arma translucida do inimigo, um som de gelo se partindo encheu o ar, Dean sentiu os ouvidos doerem; Jon olhou para a própria espada com uma expressão de choque no rosto, não esperava que sua espada seria capaz de enfrentar a arma do oponente.

O Caminhante passou a atacar Jon, os dois duelavam consideravelmente equilibrados; sempre que duas armas se encontravam produziam aquele som estranho, que parecia vir de outro mundo.

Dean puxou o pente de balas de prata e recarregou a pistola, procurou Sam e o encontrou tentando se defender de uma espada longa com a faca de matar demônios, era o medo que Dean tivera mais cedo, a espada era suficientemente longa para manter Sam afastado do corpo do oponente, não lhe permitindo desferir qualquer golpe no zumbi.

Dean mirou na cabeça da Coisa e puxou o gatinho da arma de fogo, a bala fez a trajetória pretendida com exatidão, perfurando o crânio do zumbi, ele não se desintegrou como Dean esperava, mas milagrosamente desacelerou como se tivesse ficado fora do ar, Sam aproveitou a deixa e enterrou a faca profundamente na cabeça do monstro que caiu no chão finalmente permanecendo imóvel. Seu irmão lhe agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça.

Dean girou a sua volta, à procura do próximo inimigo, mas todas as quatro criaturas restantes estavam sendo combatidas pelos demais.

Ele notou que Jorah e Sandor empurravam a Bruxa para traz de seus corpos enquanto lutavam os dois com um único zumbi; eles não estavam deixando a Feiticeira se aproximar do morto-vivo, no final, Sandor estava sendo a babá; Dean revirou os olhos, se havia alguém que poderia ter uma chance contra os zumbis, esse alguém era ela.

Um grito alertou Dean de que alguém estava em apuros, Gendry com seu martelo de guerra, sofria para parar os golpes do morto contra o qual lutava; em vida o homem deveria ter sido um gigante, porque era imensamente alto e parte de seu corpo ainda não decomposto era maciço.

Assim como fizera com Sam, Dean deu um tiro no cérebro do zumbi na tentativa de diminuir sua rapidez, para que o rapaz pudesse se aproximar e tentar se livrar dele, mas as coisas não aconteceram do mesmo modo como foram com Sam; o zumbi parou de atacar alucinadamente mas não foi destruído com o golpe que Gendry lhe desferiu na têmpora, pelo contrário, a cabeça da Coisa tombou para o lado com alguns nervos estalando e partindo, mas seu corpo voltou àquela rapidez frenética, como se o golpe o tivesse tirado do estado de inação em que o tiro o colocara; Dean não teve escolha, partiu para cima da criatura com as próprias mãos, ele tentou desarmar o Zumbi com um chute, conseguiu que a criatura deixasse a arma cair, mas ele continuou avançando mesmo assim com a cabeça grotescamente pendida para o lado.

Dean viu a fogueira atrás do Zumbi, se jogou contra ele, empurrando em direção das chamas e conseguiu joga-lo para dentro do fogo.

A fogueira crepitou como se tivesse sido alimentada por madeira, suas chamas se elevaram ainda mais e o Zumbi foi consumido pelas labaredas.

De repente, aquele som estridente e incessante da espada de Jon se chocando com a espada do Caminhante parou, finalmente Jon conseguira uma brecha e afundara sua espada no peito da coisa; quando a lamina o transpassou, o Caminhante Branco se desfez em mil pedaços, como se Jon tivesse quebrado uma imensa parede de vidro, no mesmo momento, os mortos-vivos ainda restantes, de desfizeram em um amontoado de ossos putrefatos aos pés dos combatentes.

A luta acabara, todos ofegavam pesadamente e tentavam entender o que acontecera.

Tinham feito algumas descobertas interessantes, mas por outro lado, falharam em capturar um dos Zumbis. Dean estava prestes a lembrar a seus companheiros sobre o fato, quando o rosto de Jon perdeu toda a cor.

Com a pequena disputa no vale encerrada, dava para ouvir com clareza, o barulho de muitos passos em marcha crescendo ao entorno deles como um enxame de abelhas.

O Rei apontou para a origem do barulho, Dean seguiu o dedo de Jon e sentiu um aperto nauseante no estômago. Pela abertura oposta do pequeno vale onde se encontravam, marchava uma horda de zumbis; era um exército deslocando-se rapidamente em suas direções. O frenesi tomou conta de todos.

Jon puxou Gendry para perto.

\- Corra para a Muralha o mais rápido que conseguir, não olhe para traz – Jon gritou para Gendry para opor sua voz ao barulho que as criaturas faziam ao se descolar – Mande um corvo a Daenerys, diga a ela que falhamos aqui. Conte a ela o que aconteceu.

\- Eu não vou deixá-los aqui - Disse Gendry obstinado.

\- Espere. O que você quer dizer a ela, Jon? – A Bruxa interveio, mas Jon se impacientou. A bruxa se apressou a explica – Posso mandar a mensagem com mais rapidez.

\- Preciso dizer a Rainha que não conseguimos capturar uma Criatura, que ficamos cercados pelo exército deles. Preciso informa-la de que Aço Valiriano pode aniquilar um Caminhante e que quando um Caminhante é morto, as Criaturas reanimadas são destruídas.

\- Informe também, que acertar as cabeças das Criaturas com prata as deixa lentas, e que o fogo também as destruí – Emendou Dean às pressas.

A Feiticeira fez um movimento fruído com a varinha, da ponta do objeto irrompeu um animal feito de luz prateada e transparente, era um leão* imponente e altivo que brilhava intensamente, a Bruxa empurrou a varinha para frente do corpo num último gesto, e o animal correu pelo vale em direção do Sul.

\- Ela receberá a mensagem – A Bruxa avisou, quando o animal sumiu instantes depois em pleno ar.

Eles precisavam se mover, e tinha que ser já! Deviam sair do vale, procurar uma forma de se defender, encontrar uma saída para aquela situação ou, pelo menos, encontrar um terreno que lhes desse a chance de morrer lutando com dignidade.

Só havia uma saída daquele espaço confinado entre as duas montanhas e o córrego, e era pela outra ponta do vale, correram para lá o mais rápido que suas pernas cansadas conseguiam, mas ao chegar na outra extremidade, o descampado que eles julgaram existir na verdade era apenas um lago semicongelado.

Assim que Jorah pós desavisadamente o pé no gelo fino que cobria a superfície, a camada recém-formada estalou e se rompeu criando uma rachadura enorme pelo lago; foram obrigados a parar com os Zumbis correndo alucinadamente e tomando todo o vale a poucos metros de alcança-los.

O lago tinha considerável cumprimento e diâmetro, não havia espaço para contorna-lo; eles ficaram presos entre o lago e a horda as suas costas.

\- Eles nadam? – A Bruxa perguntou com urgência.

\- Não se tem notícia de eles atravessaram para o sul contornando a Muralha pelo mar – foi a resposta apressada de Jon.

A moça apontou para uma pequena ilhota no meio do lago, não mais que uma rocha de alguns metros quadrados que despontava para fora da água.

Os zumbis estavam tão próximos que se não se mexessem já, teriam que pegar as armas para enfrenta-los.

\- Glacius – Disse a Feiticeira apontando a varinha para o lago, uma explosão de ar frio atingiu o chão e passou a engrossar o gelo fino, tornando-o mais resistente, mas apenas no ponto onde o feitiço o tocava, de modo que, se formou uma passarela onde apenas uma pessoa por vez poderia caminhar. Ela foi a frente com a varinha apontada para o chão, criando a cada passo a estreita passagem, eles a seguiram em fila indiana.

Conseguiram chegar na ilhota pedregosa a tempo de o exército alcançar o final do vale onde estiveram a pouco. Ao chegar no lago, muitos deles caminharam por sobre a fina camada de gelo, sem se darem conta da agua abaixo, o gelo não resistiu a quantidade de peso e cedeu, rachando em mil pedacinhos e levando para o fundo do lago uma quantidade de cadáveres.

Jon tinha razão, aqueles que afundaram não voltaram a submergir, uma vantagem pelo menos.

Mas a vantagem acabou por aí. Do outro lado do lago, um novo exército de mortos-vivos se aproximava e rapidamente contornava o lago em todas as direções.

Estavam cercados, mas por ora parecia que a água semicongelada ao redor da ilhota manteria os mortos a distância.

Dean se questionou se as criaturas partiriam em algum momento, ou se teriam paciência de esperar até que o lago congelasse o suficiente para se tornar uma ponte segura até eles.

\- Então é isso? – Questionou Gendry quase aos gritos, enquanto puxava pelos dentes golfadas de ar para recuperar o fôlego, depois da longa e frenética corrida. – Ficamos aqui até que eles possam nos alcançar e depois moremos?

Não havia o que dizer ao comentário, parecia que se tratava da dura realidade. O exército devia facilmente passar dos dez mil homens e eles não tinham nenhuma chance, nem mesmo com a Bruxa. Ela era apenas uma, afinal.

Parecia que os demais homens daquela comitiva estavam seguindo a mesma linha de raciocino dele, pois, seus olhares começavam a se desviar para ela.

Eles começavam a questionar o que tinham visto no vale.

\- O que é você? – Thoros de Myr finalmente perguntou à feiticeira, mas ao contrário do medo que Dean esperava, a voz do homem tinha um tom de respeitosa curiosidade.

\- Sou uma Bruxa – A moça respondeu, muito seriamente.

Ela não tentou amenizar a verdade a seu respeito e nem esconder o fato, mesmo estando sozinha, cercada por mortos-vivos e homens rudes e medievais, cuja reação ela desconhecia, tão pouco, havia qualquer indicio de que ela pretendesse fugir, pelo contrário, ela tinha um certo ar de desafio em seu semblante, como se estivesse esperando que ele ousasse repudia-la.

De repente, ela parecia cansada, muito cansada, como se já estivesse no limite de suas forças.

\- Mas o que você fez lá atrás, eu nunca vi nenhuma bruxa fazer! – Disse Beric se colocando ao lado de Thoros, ele a olhava com a testa enrugada, como se não acreditasse em seus próprios olhos.

\- Vocês nunca teriam visto mesmo. – Ela resumiu dando de ombros, sem tentar explicar o fato de que na verdade, pertencia a outro mundo. Parecia alguém que se sentia exausta demais para explicar coisas difíceis.

\- Somos, ela, meu irmão e eu, de outro universo – Dean tomou a dianteira, sem saber explicar a si mesmo, porque estava ajudando a Bruxa a dar explicações que eram responsabilidade dela – É difícil de explicar agora.

\- Vocês também são bruxos? – Perguntou Tormund que se juntara a conversa com um grau diferente de espanto.

\- Não. Somos absolutamente normais – Respondeu Dean, ganhando da moça um olhar carrancudo, por insinuar que ela não era normal. Ele a ignorou – Mas viemos de uma sociedade mais avançada.

\- Por isso tem essas armas estranhas? – Tormund apontou para a pistola que Dean ainda carregava na mão.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- O que ela quer conosco? – Foi Sandor quem falou.

Dean sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha com o tom de voz dele. Sandor não estava admirado, fascinado ou curioso, havia medo na voz dele, um medo profundo e visceral, que faiscava em seus olhos negros, um temor que Dean não vira nele, nem mesmo quando ficou diante dos zumbis pela primeira vez. Havia algo de perturbador em um homem como aquele, demonstrar medo.

\- Apenas ajudar! – A Bruxa respondeu quase que com violência, visivelmente chateada por ainda questionarem suas intenções. Dean notou, que ela não via o efeito que causava no homem de face queimada.

Sandor teve uma violenta explosão dirigida a Jon.

\- Você deveria ter nos avisado que estávamos com uma bruxa – Ele acusou o Rei, quase cuspindo a última palavra, sua expressão tinha um toque de insanidade.

Dean achava que sabia o porquê de o homem reagir daquele modo. Ele tinha medo do fogo, o fogo destruíra seu rosto, talvez ele tenha passado a vida sendo controlado por esse medo, e de repente, exista uma pessoa que podia controlar o fogo, controlar seu objeto de medo, com uma facilidade sobrenatural. Uma coisa assim, podia assustar qualquer um.

\- Ela está aqui para ajudar. – Jon defendeu-a sem hesitar.

Dean notou Sam se aproximar de Jon, assim como Tormund, os dois juntos eram os únicos que pareciam capazes de igualar as forças com Sandor.

Ele mesmo, não julgava o outro por odiar a bruxa, era uma reação instintiva sentir-se repelido por forças que poderiam ameaçar sua existência, afinal, ela não era a representação dos perigos sobrenaturais que Dean fora ensinado a combater?

Sandor deu as costas para Jon indignado, Dean pensou que ele estivesse disposto a deixar o assunto para lá, mas se enganara.

Com um movimento súbito, Sandor puxou a espada da bainha e rodopiou fazendo um arco gracioso com a arma na mão, ele se lançou em direção da moça.

Todos foram pegos de surpresa, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

No fim das contas, por mais poderosa que pudesse ser, ali, diante daquele homem dão grande e forte, ela era apenas uma garota, pequena e jovem.

Por sorte ou puro instinto, ela conseguiu reagir, se desviou do primeiro assalto dando um pulo para o lado, porém, estranhamente não puxou a varinha para tentar se defender.

Sandor insistiu no ataque, levantou a espada sobre a cabeça preparando um segundo assalto, a espada desceu sobre ela muito rapidamente, mas um longo estrondo de aço batendo em aço, reverberando pelo ar, era Jon que puxara sua própria espada, e conseguira aparar o golpe de Sandor a apenas centímetros do rosto da feiticeira, ele forçou o outro a recuar e conseguiu empurrar a arma de Sandor para o lado, não sem esforço.

Imediatamente, Sam e Tormund pegaram os braços de Sandor e o puxaram para longe de Jon que se colocara na frente da moça com a espada preparada para defende-la.

Sam teve que fazer bastante esforço para deter a brutalidade pura que havia tomado conta do homem, ele jogava o tronco para a frente tentando alcançar a Feiticeira.

Vendo que os dois homens as costas de Sandor tinham-no bem preso, Jon abaixou a espada e se adiantou para se pôr na frente dele.

Jorah aproveitou o momento e puxou para traz de si a moça, ela se deixou puxar sem protestos, Dean notou que estava tremula, e mesmo com a pouca luz que ainda havia dava para ver que estava pálida, mas não parecia conseguir reagir.

Jon fixou em Sandor um olhar duro, mas o homem não parecia ver nada a sua frente a não ser a Bruxa, os olhos negros dele a acompanharam enquanto era puxada por Jorah. Jon pegou o maxilar de Sandor entre a mão, puxou com força seu rosto para que o homem olhasse para ele.

\- Aquele é nosso inimigo – o Rei falou para Sandor, sua voz estava áspera. Ele apontou para os mortos além do lago. – Nosso único inimigo é o Rei da Noite. Estamos todos do mesmo lado, porque estamos vivos.

\- O Rei da Noite está aqui – Avisou Beric de súbito, apontando com a espada para um ponto no topo da montanha que rodeava o lago.

Todos se viraram para observar o lugar para onde Beric indicava.

Lá em cima, sentado ereto sob um cavalo, com outros três Caminhantes as suas costas, estava aquele que chamavam de Rei da Noite, e era fácil supor porquê o chamavam assim.

A aparência dele era muito parecia com aquela do Caminhante Branco que encontraram no vale, mas esse lembrava um homem e um ser sobrenatural ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma postura régia e sob a cabeça um conjunto de pequenos cifres brotavam da sua pele formando uma espécie de coroa, seus olhos eram daquele tom de azul sobre-humano, mas mais gelados e mortais do que de todos os outros.

Com o Rei da Noite, chegou também uma tempestade de neve, ela engrossava rapidamente, deixando o frio do entardecer insuportável; o vento cortava o rosto e penetrava mesmo entre as grossas roupas que eles usavam.

\- Se chagarmos ao Rei temos uma chance de acabar com tudo aqui e agora – Disse Jon dando as costas para Sandor para se concentrar no problema a frente.

\- Mas pensei que você tivesse dito que não sabia como mata-lo? – A Bruxa questionou Jon, claramente se esforçando para focar nos mortos-vivos e ignorar o que acabara de ocorrer.

\- Quando eu enfrentei o Caminhante no vale, era para minha estada ter se quebrado em contato com a dele, mas ela resistiu e conseguiu mata-lo. Minha espada é feita de um aço diferente, aço forjado com fogo de dragão e técnicas antigas, é aço valiriano, talvez tenha algo a ver com isso.

\- Porque você acha que matar o Rei irá acabar com tudo? – Perguntou Beric.

\- Pelo que aconteceu com o Caminhante Branco quando o matei. Quando o atingi, todos os mortos vivos ao redor foram destruídos. Talvez se matarmos o Rei com aço valiriano o exército seja extinto.

Não era uma certeza, mas uma possibilidade, e Dean concordava que fazia sentido. Mas quais eram as chances de um deles conseguir transpor dez mil homens ou mais, para chegar até o Rei da Noite?

Estava ficando cada vez mais frio, e a tempestade engrossara de tal modo, que Dean compreendeu que logo o lago estaria congelado o suficiente para que os mortos avançassem.

\- Sandor, jure que não vai acatar nenhum de nós – Exigiu Jon, com urgência.

Sandor não fazia mais força para se soltar de Sam e Tormund, ele jazia frouxo entre os dois com o queixo batendo no peito; mais calmo ele levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Jon e o medo fora substituído por resignação; ele apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Não me obrigue a pará-lo de outro modo – Jon ameaçou firmemente.

Sam e Tormund finalmente o soltaram. Sandor deu as costas a todos, afastou-se o máximo que a pequena ilha permitia.

\- O que faremos? – Perguntou Jorah para ninguém em especial.

Ninguém sabia como evitar o inevitável, nenhuma pessoa respondeu. O gelo começou a estalar, o lago estava congelando em uma velocidade surpreendente, em alguns instantes seria tão seguro andar sobre ele, quando sobre terra firma.

O entardecer estava sob eles, teriam pouquíssimas tempo com alguma claridade no céu.

A Bruxa deu um pulo, dando um tapa na testa tão forte, que Dean podia jurar que ficaria a marca da mão em sua pele clara.

\- Fogo. É claro. Fogo! Porque não pensei nisso antes? – Ela falou mais para si mesma do que para os outros, estava exultante.

Assustado, Sandor se virou em direção dela com um pulo, automaticamente Jon levou a mão a espada na bainha, mas o homem não deu sinais de que pretendia se aproximar deles.

A Bruxa foi até a beira da ilhota e deu as costas para eles. Levantou a varinha e rodopiou acima da cabeça, desenhando um amplo círculo em volta de si; labaredas de três metros de altura, surgiram em volta da pequena ilha, formando um perfeito anel de fogo, o anel se expandiu ficando maior e maior, até estar longe deles e circundar a margem do lago; estranhamente o fogo não parecia derreter o gelo que já formava uma superfície solida em cima da água.

As chamas isolaram completamente o exército dos mortos e clareou o entardecer. As labaredas de fogo criavam sombras no exército ao longe e transformava a imagem das terríveis criaturas em seres ainda mais horripilantes, era uma visão monstruosa de se contemplar.

Os cadáveres do outro lado não pareciam abalados ou amedrontados pelo fogo, mas tão pouco tentavam cruza-lo.

Por um momento, Dean se permitiu sentir esperança pela possibilidade de escaparem do absurdo em que se encontravam, mas novamente suas expectativas desmoronaram.

As labaredas se afastaram criando uma brecha e o próprio Rei da Noite passou pela abertura, as chamas se fecharam logo após sua passagem, nenhum Zumbi foi capaz de fazer o mesmo, mas isso não trazia nenhum alivio, pois, o Rei da Noite era combatente mais que suficiente para todos eles.

O som de aço raspando em couro seguiu Jon, enquanto ele desembainhava sua espada indo de encontro ao Rei. Porém o Rei das Noite o ignorou completamente, sua atenção estava presa na Bruxa.

Foi a vez de a Bruxa se pôr na frente de Jon. Ela desceu da ilhota caminhando em direção ao Rei da Noite, com a varinha em riste apontada para o inimigo.

O Caminhante mediu a Moça da cabeça aos pés, sem qualquer expressão em sua estranha face, ele desembainhou a espada, longa, translucida e cristalina de aspecto mortal.

Jon continuou seu caminho, esperando intercepta-lo, mas a Bruxa levantou a mão livre e fez um gesto que parecia empurrar o ar e Jon foi arrastado para traz por uma força invisível.

Ela se pós em uma postura clara de combate, empunhando a varinha como se fosse uma espada, pronta para o duelo com a Caminhante.

O Rei da Noite levantou a espada acima da cabeça e desceu com força em direção da Moça, ela conjurou um escudo a sua frente, a espada não chegou a completar o arco enquanto descia, ficou suspensa por sobre o escudo.

O Caminhante recuou, deixou o braço descer ao lado do corpo e a espada tocou o chão, ele caminhou vagarosamente circulando-a enquanto a ponta da arma riscava o gelo, produzindo um som arrepiante, sobrenatural; procurava uma brecha para ataca-la, mas ela mantinha a postura firme, acompanhando os passos dele, com olhos seguros e atentos.

O ataque do Rei não veio, ela tomou a dianteira, sacudiu a varinha e um feitiço de cor verde saiu da ponta do objeto direito para o peito do Rei, produzindo um clarão de luz cegante.

Por um momento, enquanto os olhos de Dean lutavam para ver além do clarão, ele pensou que ela tinha conseguido acerta-lo fatalmente, mas quando a luz recuou, o Rei estava tão intocado como sempre, apenas uma coisa tinha mudado, a espada dele estava em frente a face e brilhava esverdeada.

A feiticeira ficou aturdida, não era o que ela esperava ou sequer imaginara que podia acontecer, mas o Rei da Noite por outro lado, não parecia surpreso, pelo contrário, ele parecia saber exatamente o que fazer a seguir.

Ele apontou a ponta da lamina para a Bruxa, do mesmo jeito que ela fizera com sua varinha; da ponta da espada o feitiço de cor verde jorrou em direção dela.

Ela foi pega de surpresa, demorou demais para reagir, o feitiço disparou em direção dela, como uma bala de um revolver, no último minuto, ela despertou do transe e rolou para fora do percurso, o feitiço viajou solto em direção as chamas do anel de proteção, quando fogo e feitiço entraram em contato, uma explosão gigantesca aconteceu e iluminou o céu como fogos de artificio.

A Bruxa se recuperou rapidamente do mergulho que fizera anteriormente, e passou a atacar implacavelmente, lançando feitiço atrás de feitiço numa velocidade absurda, mas o Rei usava a espada como escudo e capturava todos os feitiços, que ao entrarem em contato com a lamina eram instantaneamente absorvidos por ela, fazendo a espada tremeluzir e brilhar como um arco íris, com as diferentes cores dos feitiços.

Ela levantou a varinha e lançou fogo puro contra o adversário, a força do feitiço foi tamanha que o Rei chegou a cair ao chão na tentativa de aparar o golpe, dessa vez sua espada não conseguiu absorver o poder do fogo.

Ele levantou-se cambaleante, parecia que o ultimo feitiço tinha-o atingido, mas não o suficiente para que recuasse.

A espada na mão dele cintilava com o poder acumulado de muitos feitiços absorvidos, novamente ele a apontou, mas não para Bruxa, e sim para o anel de fogo que ainda ardia forte.

O Rei disparou em sequência todos os feitiços em direção a barreira, o fogo brilhou azulado e se extinguiu.

Os cadáveres estavam finalmente livres.

Os zumbis correram pelo gelo sólido em direção a ilhota naquela velocidade anormal. Dean teve apenas tempo de destravar a pistola antes que caíssem pesadamente sobre o eles.

Num relance rápido, ele viu a Bruxa ainda duelando com o Rei da Noite. Nenhuma criatura ousava se aproximar dela, mas mesmo assim, ela não tinha sucesso em conseguir atacar o inimigo, embora o próprio Rei tão pouco conseguisse atingi-la. A disputa entre os dois era uma dança de proporções épicas.

\- Em formação – Gritou Jon.

Os homens desembainharam suas espadas, e formaram um círculo para proteger a retaguarda uns dos outros, Sam pegou a faca de matar demônios que tinha sido eficaz no vale e trocou um olhar com Dean, os dois irmãos estavam tão acostumados aquele tipo de perigo, que sem dizer palavra já sabiam qual estratégia usariam.

Sabendo que as criaturas eram muito rápidas e que as balas de prata diminuíam a velocidade, os dois se colocaram lado a lado, Dean deu um tiro certeiro na cabeça do primeiro zumbi que se aproximou, a coisa foi jogada para traz com a força do impacto mas continuou seu percurso, porém em uma velocidade normal, Sam se adiantou e enfiou a faca no crânio do Zumbi destruindo-o no ato. Repetiram a dinâmica uma vez após a outra sem descanso.

A sua volta, cada um lutava como podia. Jon com sua espada de aço especial conseguia se livrar dos zumbis com relativa facilidade, mas eles eram tantos que seu braço mal terminava um movimento de corte antes de iniciar outro.

Beric e Thoros com suas espadas incandescentes, também conseguiam manter as criaturas longe, mas Jorah, Gendry, Sandor e Tormund, tinham armas normais e enfrentavam muito mais dificuldade.

Dean indicou a Sam os quatro homens ao lado deles, eles cortavam cabeças e membros mas os Zumbis continuavam atacando sem cessar, Dean apontou para a bolsa de armas e Sam lhe deu cobertura para que ele pudesse correr até a bolsa jogada no centro da Ilha, ele abriu a bolsa às pressas a procura de suas adagas de prata, não as encontrava, mas seus dedos tocaram as laminas de anjo, e ele as puxou para fora, um par delas, maiores do que adagas normais, mas não tão longas quanto uma espada, essas laminas eram feitas de material celestial.

Ele voltou correndo para reassumir seu lugar ao lado de Sam, sozinho e apenas com a faca de matar demônios o irmão também enfrentava dificuldade.

Segurando a lamina de anjo com firmeza Dean desferiu um profundo golpe no tórax de um zumbi, e o efeito foi o mesmo causado pela faca de Sam, a criatura se desmontou ao chão com uma pilha de ossos.

Triunfante com a descoberta, Dean jogou uma das laminas para Tormund e a outra para Gendry, que a pegou no ar com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Funciona como a espada de Jon – Dean gritou para eles, sem tempo para verificar se tinham entendido a instrução, as criaturas se empilhavam a volta deles sem trégua.

No céu, as coloridas luzes dos feitiços ainda reverberavam, o que significava que a Bruxa seguia resistindo, mas havia tantos mortos ao redor deles, que era impossível visualiza-la.

De repente, ele sentiu uma dor lancinante no pescoço, um maldito esqueleto o estava atacando pelas costas, tentando arrancar sua carne a dentadas. Sandor veio em seu auxilio, ele conseguiu desalojar o morto e estava prestes a corta-lo ao meio, quando Dean o impediu.

\- Ainda precisamos capturar uma dessas criaturas – Dean gritou em meio ao caos para o outro ouvi-lo.

O homem olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco, quase que com pena.

\- Ninguém ira para casa hoje, rapaz – Ele respondeu se contorcendo para manter o zumbi longe dele.

\- Se eu estiver envolvido nunca aposte nisso – Dean devolveu com um meio sorriso no rosto. Já estivera em situações bem ruins e estava vivo, até ali pelo menos.

Sandor não protestou. Ele jogou o zumbi ao chão e Dean correu novamente em direção da bolsa para pegar corda e outros objetos, ele voltou para junto de Sandor, e amarrou as mãos e os pés da criatura, o morto começou a emitir um som agudo, como um grito, o som pareceu aumentar ainda mais a agressividade dos demais zumbis que os cercavam, Dean cortou um pedaço de uma fita adesiva e colou na boca da coisa para faze-la parar de gritar, Sandor arrastou o zumbi para o meio da ilhota, o zumbi se debateu mas permaneceu onde fora deixado.

Sam procurou por ele em meio ao caos, a formação completamente desfeita, obrigou os irmãos se colocaram de costas um para o outro, e continuar lutando, Dean ainda usava sua pistola com as balas de prata e Sam terminava de aniquilar os zumbis com a faca de matar demônios.

Em meio a loucura que se instaurava, Dean ouviu um grito masculino de gelar o sangue, procurou a origem, viu Thoros de Myr sendo puxado de um ponto elevado da ilha para uma horda de zumbis logo abaixo, sua espada flamejante se apagou e Dean não conseguiu mais vê-lo, Sam e ele tentaram chegar ao sacerdote, mas era tarde demais para salva-lo.

Um novo grito monstruoso varreu os céus, era bem diferente de um grito humano, ele levantou os olhos e viu Daenerys sobrevoando o campo de batalha, montada em um enorme Dragão negro, outro dragão de cor verde, sobrevoava ao lado.

Os Dragões eram tão imensos que faziam sombra sobre eles, sons ameaçadores saiam de suas bocas como gritos de guerra.

O dragão verde passou a sobrevoar o lago soltando imensas chamas de fogo pela boca, o fogo queimava qualquer coisa que tocasse no chão, os mortos queimavam no campo aos montes, mas agiam com indiferença, como que desligados daquilo que os cercava.

A Rainha fez o dragão negro que ela montava descer próximo da ilha enquanto o outro continuava a atacar os exércitos com toda a violência.

O Dragão negro, mais próximo dele, era uma criatura monstruosamente grande, com assas esticadas sob um fino esqueleto, um corpo de lagarto, e uma boca que poderia engolir um jipe inteiro.

Ele entendeu o que a Rainha dissera ao se nomear mãe de Dragões, os animais agiam sob comando dela, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Jorah estava gritando para que eles se reunissem ao entorno do Dragão negro, e Daenerys ajudava os homens a subirem no dorso do animal, Dean adiantou-se para o meio da ilhota para pegar o zumbi capturado, ele jogou a coisa sobre o ombro com um último fôlego de força e correu os poucos metros até a Rainha, Beric que já estava sob o dorso o ajudou a colocar o zumbi em cima da fera.

Sandor, Sam e Jon ainda lutavam sem conseguir se aproximar de Daenerys, Dean correu até eles para ajuda-los a se livrar dos zumbis.

De repente, uma enorme lança foi lançada no ar como um projetil, a arma fora destinada a atingir o poderoso dragão verde que continuava a soltar fogo e queimar os mortos-vivos lá em baixo.

O animal conseguiu se desviar, mas mesmo assim, a lança passou raspando por sua barriga e pareceu tê-lo ferido, o Dragão perdeu um pouco de altitude e Dean ouviu o grito de desespero de Daenerys.

\- Precisamos ir agora – Jon gritou para ele, apontando para uma nova lança que um dos Caminhantes Brancos preparava do alto de seu refúgio na montanha.

Dean viu Sam montado logo atrás da Rainha, e contou os restantes, todos estavam a salvo em cima do dorso no animal, apenas Jon e ele continuavam no chão, ele correu em direção a Jon pronto para fazer a coisa mais estranha da sua vida, "montar" em um Dragão, foi quando sentiu falta de algo no cenário.

A Bruxa não estava lá.

Dean sinalizou para Jon, apontando a Feiticeira que ainda duelava com Rei da Noite, os dois tão absurdos na luta que não percebiam o que acontecia a volta.

Jon venceu os passos entre eles, pegou Dean pelo braço e o empurrou em direção do Dragão negro.

\- Eu vou ajuda-la – Ele gritou desesperado – Vai com eles. Não podem permanecer aqui, eles irão matar os dragões.

Dean queria protestar, mas Jon o interrompeu incisivamente.

\- Eu tenho uma espada de aço valiriano, tenho mais chances de nos tirar daqui. Vá agora!

Jon não olhou para traz para ver se Dean seguia suas ordens, ele correu para a frente, lutando com dezenas de zumbis, na esperança de chegar a Bruxa.

Ele estava relutante em deixa-lo ir sozinho, mas o dragão verde voava se afastando deles em direção ao sul, visivelmente machucado e impossibilitado de retornar, se matassem o dragão negro, todos ficariam presos ali e provavelmente morreriam.

Alguém gritou por ele e Dean recuou até Daenerys, Beric estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a subir nas ancas do animal.

\- Precisamos partir agora – Dean gritou para Daenerys ouvi-lo, apontando para a poderosa lança que estava prestes a ser lançada na direção deles.

Com um comando dado por ela, o dragão início um voo rasante e foi ganhando altura.

Assim que aumentaram de altitude ele olhou para baixo, e se arrependeu de sua decisão, lá do alto, ele via com mais clareza o terreno a sua frente e o exército dos mortos ainda era imenso, apesar de ter sofrido baixas.

Ele viu Jon lutando desesperadamente para chegar a Bruxa, os dois cercados por criaturas.

Dean sentiu o estômago revirar de culpa, estava prestes a pedir que Daenerys voltasse para ajudar a Jon quando uma lança imensa e translucida tão fina que parecia desaparecer, passou a centímetros deles.

Ele entendeu que se voltassem todos iriam morrer. Só lhe restou se agarrar com todas as forças no animal abaixo de si, e desejar que Jon encontrasse uma maneira de se salvar.

* * *

 ***** Espero que tenha ficado claro o suficiente que, neste momento, Hermione conjura um Patrono. Originalmente o Patrono de Hermione é uma lontra, mas eu acho uma escolha pobre de animal, e embora não costume discordar da própria escritora dos livros, esse é um dos poucos casos em que não me senti satisfeita com o que J. K. Rowling escreveu, por isso pensei em dar a Hermione um Patrono mais majestoso, e pensei, o que a Princesa da Grifinória merecia? Sim, um leão. Um animal mais digno para a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade.


	5. capítulo 5 - Sabedoria

Hp17: Desculpe! Sou uma escritora novata e lenta, por isso demoro para publicar, mas desistir dessa história não está nos planos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: SABEDORIA.**

 **POV: JON SNOW**

* * *

 _Quando a estrela vermelha sangra e as trevas reúnem forças, Azor Ahai renascerá por entre fumaça e sal, para acordar dragões da pedra._

* * *

Jon não tinha nenhum plano, exceto talvez... _não morrer_ , e isso nem chegada a ser um plano, estava mais para um conceito quase filosófico da coisa toda.

 _"Você não sabe de nada, Jon Show",_ a voz de sua Ingrid sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

Às suas costas ele sentiu o grande deslocamento de ar causado pelo levantar e bater de asas do dragão de Daenerys, e _soube_ sem precisar ver, que a comitiva ganhava os céus e escapava em direção da Muralha, deixando-os para trás.

A sua frente, reinava o caos. O exército dos mortos se espalhava em todas as direções cobrindo as montanhas e o lago como um enxame. Tantos e tantos inimigos que era impossível conta-los.

Fogo mágico e fogo de Dragão ainda queimavam aqui e li como verdadeiras piras funerárias, consumindo as Criaturas próximas. Das chamas subia fumaça preta que se espalhava em todas as direções dificultando a visão e tonando o ar difícil de respirar. O odor era uma coisa repugnante, era o cheiro da própria morte, pegajosa e fria.

Ele estava exausto. Seu braço da espada latejava pelo esforço repetido mil vezes e o frio estava se tornando dolosamente insuportável, penetrando cada camada de suas grossas roupas e pinicando sua pele, repuxando suas recentes cicatrizes no peito.

 _"Você não sabe de nada, Jon Show"._

Ele _sabia_ que não estava longe de alcançar a moça. As explosões de cores que ele reconhecia como os feitiços lançados por ela, ainda ribombavam nos céus a não mais do que dez metros dele.

Jon torceu com as duas mãos o punho da estada, o frio do aço penetrou por suas luvas deixando seus dedos adormecidos.

Levantando a espada e tomando um último fôlego, ele correu ao encontro do exército inimigo, com um único objetivo em mente: ultrapassar a barreira de corpos mortos que o separava de Hermione Granger.

Quando lá chegasse, ele _não sabia_ o que faria para leva-los para casa.

Logo os mortos caíram sobre ele, e Jon passou a golpear incessantemente qualquer coisa que se pusesse em seu caminho, ele empurrava, chutava e apunhalava sem cessar, mas seus esforços não eram, nem de longe, suficientes. Eram tantos que ele nem conseguia distinguir uma criatura da outra. Em algum momento parecia apenas que golpeava sempre o mesmo cadáver.

 _"Você não sabe de nada, Jon Show"._

Os Dragões tinham destruído um bocado de Wights, mas também o campo de batalha. O fogo que queimava o inimigo derretia rapidamente a sólida camada de gelo que cobria a superfície do lago, transformando o chão em mais um inimigo traiçoeiro.

Aqui e ali a camada fina de gelo estalava sob o peso dos muitos cadáveres se partia e afundava, levando muitas Criaturas para o fundo do lago.

Jon era obrigado a cuidadosamente tatear com o pé, centímetro por centímetro do terreno a frente, antes de poder soltar totalmente o peso sob o chão e avançar, o que tornava seu progresso anda mais lento.

Finalmente ele conseguiu prosseguir o suficiente para ter um vislumbrar da Bruxa e do Rei da Noite.

Ele se desesperou com o que viu. Hermione estava no chão ajoelhada aos pés do Rei. A Criatura fazia sua espada dançar, um golpe impiedoso após o outro, em todas as direções dela. A moça apenas conseguia conjurar escudos que se dissolviam assim que a lamina do Rei os tocava. Ela estava pálida como a morte e seus lábios estavam negros. Sua reação estava cada vez mais lenta, ela movia cada vez com mais dificuldade sua "arma" e seus escudos eram conjurados cada vez mais tardiamente.

\- Aguente firma, Hermione – Jon gritou para ela em meio ao caos.

 _"Você não sabe de nada, Jon Show"._

Ele girou novamente sua espada para decapitar mais uma Criatura. Com um último sopro de força, atacou os mortos que ainda o separavam dela, mas quando chegou próximo o suficiente para intervir no duelar, o chão lhe faltou sob os pés.

O bloco de gelo sob o qual ele se encontrava partiu e se separou da plataforma, virando sob o peso dos muitos corpos. Jon foi jogado sem aviso na água terrivelmente gelada. Ele sentiu o impacto como se mil facas tivessem penetrado seu corpo, e todo o ar foi expulso de seus pulmões.

Os mortos que com ele caíram, continuavam a ataca-lo mesmo debaixo d'água, e isso o levava mais e mais para o fundo rapidamente.

Jon lutou para se desvencilhar das criaturas, mas suas roupas encharcadas e o peso da espada dificultavam seus movimentos, o esforço roubou o restante do ar que ele ainda tinha.

 _"Você não sabe de nada, Jon Show"._

Era verdade. Jon _não sabia_ de nada! Mas, existiam certas coisas que ninguém era realmente capaz de saber até se estar diante delas.

Jon _sabia_ o significado do frio que o penetrava, rasgando sua carne e queimando seus músculos como se fosse fogo; Jon _sabia_ que seus pulmões estourariam se ele não fosse capaz de nadar até a superfície nos próximos segundos; Jon _sabia_ que o entorpecimento que lhe dificultava o raciocino seria seu fim.

Jon Show _sabia_ dessas coisas, porque Jon já sabia o que era _morrer_.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Os Dois Reis

O último capitulo foi bem pequeninho, mas esse é suficientemente longo para compensar. Sorry!

Então, me contem... Os três universos estão introduzidos de maneira realista? Estão combinando entre si? Quero saber como está a percepção de vocês quanto a essa mistura, está funcionando? Me deixem saber o que estão achando.

Novamente, só posso agradecer pelos comentários e novos leitores que ganhei desde a última atualização. Obrigada mesmo.

Até a próxima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: OS DOIS REIS.**

 **POV: HERMIONE GRANGER**

A densa tempestade de neve antecipou a noite e trouxe consigo um frio que cortava mais profundamente do que as espadas. Era um frio anormal, sobrenatural, que invadiu o vale subitamente, e espalhou pelo ar, o odor da própria morte.

Não era como nada que ela já tivesse experimentado antes. Nada poderia protege-la disso, nenhuma arma, armadura ou feitiço. O único inimigo mais perigoso era apenas aquele diante dela, com sua espada translucida, viva de luar.

A Criatura sobre-humana, reinava alta e descarnada, sobre uma Hermione de joelhos. Ele era duro e pálido, com a carne branca como leite e olhos de um azul inumano, que queimavam como gelo.

O Rei da Noite brincava com Hermione. Seus olhos frios e mortos eram também inteligentes, e ele sabia que ela não o atacaria, temerosa de que ele absorvesse ainda mais poder.

A longa e delicada lamina do Rei, fina como cristal, descia sob ela, atacando-a em todas as direções, numa sucessão de golpes imprevisíveis e ligeiros. Hermione, entorpecida pelo frio extremo, cansada da longa disputa, conseguia apenas conjurar, diante dos golpes, escudos que se dissolviam assim que a lamina maldita os tocava, era como se a espada do inimigo fosse feita de magia.

Quando espada e escudo se encontravam, um som agudo e fino no limiar da audição, como um guincho de um animal em agonia, enchia o ar, fazendo Hermione querer tapar os ouvidos para se proteger do estranho e angustiando lamento. Apesar disso, esse era o único som que a Criatura fazia, tudo o mais nela era silêncio.

\- Aguente firma, Hermione.

Um grito masculino viajou através do estranho som do duelo, e finalmente despertou Hermione para o caos que reinava no vale.

Em algum momento, a barreira de fogo magico que ela erguera, tinha se quebrado, e um mar de corpos mortos inundavam aos milhares as montanhas, o vale e o lago, cuja superfície sólida agora se desfazia.

O som que lembrava aço cortando o ar, trouxe Hermione novamente para a disputa, seu escudo impediu que o golpe a atingisse no franco esquerdo, mas a força do ataque provocou uma onda de choque que se espalhou da mão até o ombro, causando uma dor incandescente.  
Novamente, ela relanceou um olhar pela multidão de inimigos a procura de seus companheiros de viagem, foi quando viu Jon Snow. O Rei do Norte estava a poucos metros de Hermione. Sozinho, ele lutava contra uma horda de mortos.

Com um preciso golpe de espada, ele decapitou o último zumbi que o impedia de se aproximar da estranha clareira que se formara em volta de Hermione e do Rei da Noite, o morto tombou no chão e Jon levantou a cabeça bem a tempo de encontrar os olhos dela.  
O Rei do Norte, deu um passo à frente, muito perto de chegar até os combatentes, e então, ele sumiu. Uma das instáveis plataformas de gelo se depreendeu da base e virou sob o peso dele e dos mortos vivos, levando Jon abruptamente para dentro das águas gélidas do lago.

Foi como se uma fenda tivesse surgido no tempo-espaço e Hermione ficou presa entre dois momentos diferentes. Em um, ela conjurava escudos em uma velocidade cada vez mais acelerada, lutando para acompanhar o ritmo dos ataques do Rei da Noite, noutro ela vigiava o lago atentamente, esperando encontrar o Rei do Norte surgindo na superfície no minuto seguinte, mas cada segundo que ele não aparecia, durava uma eternidade inteira.

Ela voltou sua atenção para o inimigo à frente. Tomando uma decisão, ela desfez o escudo e respirou fundo enchendo os pulmões de ar, fechou os olhos e deixou que a força da aparatação a puxasse para o destino desejado.

O Rei da Noite foi deixado para trás, com sua espada fantasmagórica cortando o ar no exato ponto em que a bruxa estivera a pouco.

Hermione sentiu todo o impacto quando seu corpo encontrou a água gelada do lago e o choque quase a fez soltar o ar dos pulmões. Ela abriu os olhos debaixo d'água e precisou de alguns segundos para se orientar.

A água escura era tão fria que fazia seu corpo queimar e seus olhos arderem. Apenas as sombras das criaturas eram identificáveis. Elas se debatiam sem poder subir até a superfície, mas assim que se aperceberam da presença de Hermione, tentavam avançar em sua direção.

Hermione mergulhou ainda mais à procura de Jon Snow. Um reflexo de prata chamou sua atenção e ela finalmente localizou o Rei do Norte. Ele estava muito abaixo dela, flutuando em meio aos corpos mortos, com sua espada caindo num mergulho rápido para o fundo do lago.

Ela submergiu ainda mais pelas águas geladas e finalmente alcançou-o. Hermione o puxou pelo casaco, e seu coração acelerou descompassado no peito ao vê-lo inconsciente, com a pele mais fria do que a água a volta deles.

O Rei da Noite e o exército dos mortos ainda estavam lá em cima. Voltar a superfície não era uma opção, no entanto, Jon precisaria de ar nos pulmões para o que ela precisava fazer.

Sem dedicar maiores considerações a ideia, Hermione o puxou para perto de si e comprimiu seus lábios contra os dele, sobrando ar dentro de sua boca.  
Ela teria suspirado de alívio se pudesse, quando alguns segundos depois ele despertou. Hermione se afastou de Jon para encontra-lo olhando-a confusamente.

Ela apontou a varinha para a espada no fundo do lago e lançou um feitiço convocatório. O Rei, com a mão livre, pegou a espada que flutuou até eles e a segurou firmemente contra o peito.

Hermione abraçou Jon com firmeza e se concentrou nos três d's, levando os dois para longe daquele inferno gelado.

\- Mas que porra...!

Gritos ecoaram pelo pátio de Atalaialeste do Mar, seguidos por outras exclamações menos civilizadas.

Hermione os aparatou de mau jeito, e suas costas colidiram com força contra o chão do pátio de treinamento. Um Jon atônito e encharcado, caiu por cima dela desajeitadamente, braços e pernas em ângulos estranhos.

Os dois puxavam o ar pelos dentes de modo irregular, como se tivessem cruzada a linha de chegada de uma maratona.

O punho da pesada espada que ele ainda segurava entre eles, esmagava o peito de Hermione provocando uma dor aguda que a fez estremecer.

Por um momento, eles apenas se olharam, o rosto de Jon tão próximo do de Hermione, que ela podia ver as pequenas pintinhas que manchavam seus olhos cinzentos e o contorno de seus bonitos lábios superiores, normalmente escondidos pela barba negra, que ele mantinha curta e bem aparada.

Uma mistura de homens da Patrulha da Noite, vestidos todos de preto, e Selvagens com roupas rústicas de peles de animais, se aproximaram do par. Pela segunda vez em uma quinzena, Hermione foi cercada por guerreiros armados com lanças e espadas, em posição de espeta-la em direção da fogueira mais próxima.

Subitamente, o Rei do Norte saiu de cima dela, levando consigo a pesada espada. Ele cambaleou até cair de joelhos ali próximo e vomitou descontroladamente.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Saiam da frente. Andem, abram o caminho – A voz de Tormund, forte e alta, ressoou pelo pátio.

O círculo de armas que os rodeavam se rompeu, e o Ruivo estacou quando finalmente a origem do tumulto foi revelada.

\- Não é que o filho da puta ainda está vivo? – Tormund exclamou espantado, olhando de Jon para Hermione em choque.

\- Os outros? Eles estão bem? Todos conseguiram voltar? – Hermione disparou as perguntas quase sem fôlego, se pondo de pé tropegamente.

Tormund estava completamente aturdido e demorou um minuto inteiro para finalmente responder.

\- Estão bem – Ele falou distante. Um segundo depois piscou e sacudiu a cabeça, fixando sua atenção firmemente em Hermione – Quase todos. O sacerdote, Thoros de Myr? Ele não conseguiu.

Hermione oscilou sobre os joelhos. Essa campanha tinha sido uma loucura, ela entendia isso agora. Um plano equivocado, como só os seus planos tendiam a ser. Falho em todos os objetivos, e que custara a vida de um homem.

Um toque pesado em seu ombro a assustou. Jon tinha conseguido parar de vomitar e estava a sua frente observando-a atentamente.

\- Todos sabíamos que seria perigoso. Thoros teria atravessado a Muralha conosco ou sem a gente. Ele estava em Atalaialeste do Mar para isso. – Jon falou, lendo corretamente a razão para a expressão sombria dela.

Hermione concordou vagamente com um aceno de cabeça, mas não pode deixar de se sentir frustrada pelo fracasso.

Tormund, espantou os curiosos do pátio e os conduziu, para o interior do Castelo. Ela não ficou surpresa ao encontrar quase todos os membros da comitiva, reunidos no Grande Salão. Apenas Sor Jorah não estava presente.

O cômodo, que servia como sala de refeições e de reuniões para todos os habitantes do Castelo, era ainda mais rústico e espartano do que aquele de Pedra do Dragão.  
Não havia tapeçarias nas paredes ou tapetes confortáveis pelo chão de pedra. Apenas as tochas penduradas aqui e ali serviam para iluminar e decorar. Quatro mesas estavam distribuídas pelo espaço, paralelas ao estrado elevado, onde havia outra mesa ligeiramente mais cumprida, que costumeiramente era utilizada pelos oficiais de alta patente da Patrulha da Noite.

Embora uma grande lareira ardesse acessa no centro da parede nos fundos da sala, o clima ali dentro era glacial. O silêncio entre os homens, estava carregado de inquietação e pesar.

\- Vocês conseguiram?! – Exclamou surpreso Beric Dondarrion. Ele estava de costas para a porta olhando para o fogo que ardia na lareira, mas se virou ao som da entrada dos três.

Sor Davos, sentado na mesa mais próxima das chamas, se levantou e caminhou determinado até Jon, puxando-o para um abraço rude. Ele o soltou rapidamente com uma expressão de alívio cruzando suas feições comuns e gentis.

\- Como chegaram tão rapidamente? Como escaparam? – Sam Winchester perguntou, relanceando os olhos de Jon para Hermione com um misto de curiosidade e assombro.  
O moreno, todo altura e músculos, estava sentado em um dos bancos, de costas para a mesa e com as pernas esticadas a sua frente; elas eram tão longas que viravam verdadeiros obstáculos a serem vencidos por qualquer um que desejasse ir para o outro lado. Ele parecia estranho usando as roupas dos selvagens, que destoavam absurdamente de seus cabelos longos de corte moderno, mas estava bem, inteiro, a despeito do ferimento superficial nos lábios e um pequeno hematoma acima da bochecha, que ficaria roxo mais tarde.

Hermione percorreu a sala com um olhar em busca do Winchester mais velho. Felizmente, Dean ele estava totalmente vivo e ostentando o total de zero ferimentos, o que não a surpreendeu em nada! Ele estava de pé, encostado na parede ao lado da grande janela que iluminava o lugar, seu rosto forte e másculo, tinha uma expressão que era um misto de raiva e desalento. Ao contrário de seu irmão, Sam, ele combinava com aquele conjunto rústico de vestes do povo selvagens.

Dean encontrou os olhos de Hermione do outro lado da sala; os verdes dele estavam queimando furiosos.

\- Sam e eu, tentamos voltar para ajudar, mas não nos deixaram ir – Dean se justificou, lançou um olhar rancoroso a Sor Davos e Beric Dondarrion.

\- E para que? Morrer com eles? – O homem de face queimada, Sandor Clegane, retrucou rudemente, como quem repete um argumento discutido à exaustão.

O silêncio perdurou pela sala com essa declaração, mas Hermione não perdeu o olhar de desprezo que Dean lançou para ele.

Sandor, parecia menos satisfeito do que os demais, com a boa sorte de Jon e Hermione, ainda que ela suspeitasse que o desagrado era apenas para com a boa sorte dela. Contudo, ele não parecia desejar puxar a espada contra ela novamente, não por hora, pelo menos.

\- E então? Vocês dois vão contar como escaparam ou não? – Tormund exigiu, rabugento.

\- Lady Hermione terá que explicar para mim também – Disse Jon retirando o imenso casaco de peles encharcado, e indo se sentar no banco ao lado de seu conselheiro, Sor Davos.

Hermione se encolheu dentro de suas roupas. Seu próprio casado, muito maior que ela, encharcado como estava, pesava sobre seus ombros.

Ela caminhou para mais perto da mesa, onde a maioria estava reunida e lhes contou tudo. Contou como estava absorta pelo duelo que travava com o Rei da Noite; como não havia se dado conta, de que eles estavam em apuros até ver Jon cair dentro do lago; e como decidiu, abandonar a disputa para ir atrás do Rei do Norte.

Neste ponto, Hermione fez uma pausa, lançando um olhar furtivo a Jon e se perguntando vagamente se ele tinha compreendido ou se lembrava de tudo o que acontecera dentro do lado. A julgar pela intensidade com que ele lhe retribuiu o olhar, ela podia supor, que a resposta era sim.

Ela retomou o relato sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem, e contou-lhes que vendo o estado de Jon, julgou que seria melhor aparatar com ele até Atalaialeste do Mar, antes de retornar para buscar o restante da comitiva.

Quando ela terminou, as pessoas estavam olhando para ela com um misto de espanto e incredulidade.

\- O que é aparatar? – Beric quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu ao relato dela.

\- Transporte magico. Uma maneira de se deslocar de um lugar e aparecer quase que instantaneamente em outro. – Era mais fácil mostrar do que explicar.

Hermione girou sob os calcanhares e com um "pop" desapareceu de seu lugar próximo à porta e reapareceu ao lado de Sor Beric em frente a lareira. Ela foi recepcionada com uma nova onda de comentários exultantes, xingamentos assustados e vinho sendo derramado. Os Winchester foram os únicos que não expressarão reação mais intensa do que uma troca de olhares – preocupados, ela notou - entre os dois.

\- Foi desse modo que você nos magicou para Westeros? – Dean perguntou com uma calma que destoava absurdamente do clima geral de espanto da sala.

\- Um feitiço derivado mais complexo, mas a essência é a mesma – Ela comentou dando de ombros.

\- Tem alguma coisa que você não possa fazer? – Gendry perguntou, maravilhado e assustado em igual medida.

\- Derrotar o Rei da Noite, aparentemente – Hermione respondeu com um suspiro frustrado. – O desgraçado pode absorver minha magia. Não posso combate-lo sem lhe dar mais poderes, seria loucura.

As implicações dessa observação deixou a sala mortalmente silenciosa.

\- Pelo menos teremos alguma coisa para continuar com nossos planos – Disse Sor Davos alguns instantes depois – Temos um Wights bem preso nas celas negras.

\- Vocês conseguiram capturar uma das criaturas? – Hermione perguntou supressa e aliviada, por nem tudo, ter saído errado.

\- Não fique tão chocada, Coração – Dean falou presunçoso – Sou muito bom no que faço, e, além disso, você não é a única com alguns truques na manga.

O tom frio e insultuoso com que ele pronunciou a palavra "coração" ao se dirigir a ela, fez a paciência de Hermione diminuir drasticamente. Ela sempre tinha vontade de jogar alguma coisa nele, nessas ocasiões.

\- Eu tenho um nome, e agradeceria se você o utilizasse, por gentileza. – Hermione devolveu a Dean de mau-humor.

\- É reconfortante saber que, pelo menos, Thoros não morreu em vão – Sandor falou com sarcasmos, batendo a caneca vazia no tampo da mesa com força. Aparentemente alheio a discussão iminente.

As palavras de Sandor, fez Dean engolir o contragolpe que estava prestes a disparar, o que Hermione julgou ser uma escolha muito sensata, para alguém que estava a ponto de ser transfigurado em um animal nojento. Contudo, até mesmo o mau-humor dela deu lugar ao desanimo, quando ela percebeu a tristeza genuína de Sor Beric.

\- Sinto muito pelo Sr. Thoros – Ela disse ao cavaleiro de um olho só, o amigo mais próximo do sacerdote. – Gostaria de poder ter ajudado.

Beric abandonou sua contemplação silenciosa do fogo, e se voltou para ela com uma expressão de simpatia.

\- Somo soldados e a morte é nossa única companheira constante. Sabíamos que seria perigoso. Milady fez mais do que eu imaginava ser possível para alguém tão pequenina – Beric responde, lhe dando um meio sorriso abatido e delicado que tornou seu rosto amável, apesar da rudeza de suas feições e da falta de um olho.

\- Nem pudemos lhe queimar o corpo. Ele deve ser um soldado do Rei da Noite agora – Sandor falou novamente, com seu modo terrivelmente franco.

Jon se encaminhou para o centro da mesa e pegou o jarro de bebidas. Ele encheu algumas taças e distribuiu-as entre os homens que ainda não estavam bebendo, depois retornou para junto de Hermione e entregou uma taça para ela. Seus dedos se tocaram levemente e Jon desviou o olhar constrangido.

Ele se dirigiu os presentes com seu próprio copo levantado no ar:

\- A Thoros de Myr: um soltado corajoso, um homem leal e sacerdote inspirador – Beric e Sandor riram baixinho disso.

Ao terminar o modesto brinde, Jon bebeu de sua caneca e foi imitado pelos outros. Hermione bebericou o forte vinho. Seu sabor picante pesou em sua língua, mas sua textura rica a distraiu do frio que a fazia tremer.

O silêncio perdurou pela sala, quebrado somente pelo ocasional bater das canecas na mesa, até que as portas duplas do Grande Salão foram abertas por Sor Jorah que entrou seguido pela Rainha Daenerys Targaryen.

Hermione sempre se assombrava com a beleza da Rainha, era como se fosse impossível memoriar a perfeição de seu rosto. Daenerys era toda branca e dourada, tinha a pele clara como marfim e levemente rosada, os olhos de um azul profundo, e os cabelos longos loiro-platinados, brilhantes como o luar, e embora fosse uma mulher baixa, tinha um porte majestoso que a destacava em meio da multidão.

Ela estava usava um vestido de inverno, grosso e bem estruturado, de cor branca com costuras vermelhas, que se apertava em volta de sua cintura, evidenciando as curvas graciosas de seu corpo.

Subitamente, Hermione se deu conta de que estava suja e ensopada, com suas roupas grandes demais, gastas e jeans rasgado, nem queria imaginar o estado de seu cabelo que começava a secar sem a devida supervisão de um adulto. Ela imaginou o tipo de pessoa que deveria aparentar para eles: excêntrica, estranha e feia.

Hermione não podia mais se dar ao luxo de ser o tipo de mulher – se é que um dia tinha sido – que era macia, suave e delicada, com a tez hidratada e bochechas rosadas, vestidos bonitos e laços nos cabelos, sorrisos encantadores e olhares sedutores; como a rainha platinada, de quem os homens tinham dificuldade de desviar o olhar.  
Inconscientemente ela passou a mão pelo antebraço esquerdo; a dor que a atingiu a vez se lembrar do porquê de ela estar ali.

Hermione suspirou cansada, abandonando as divagações inúteis.

\- Fico muito contente em vê-los vivos desse lado da muralha – Sor Jorah falou, acenando para Hermione com um cumprimento respeitoso, que ela aceitou em silêncio.

\- Lady Hermione nos tirou de lá. – Jon explicou relanceando um olhar de admiração em direção dela – Ela foi incrível.

\- Ah! Tirou, foi? Se soubesse que era tão habilidosa teria poupado meus dragões. – Daenerys falou lançando um olhar avaliativo da cabeça aos pés em direção de Hermione. Seu belo rosto se transformou numa careta de desprezo – Rhaegal está lá fora, ferido e morrendo. – Uma nota de pânico seguiu a última palavra.

\- Um dos dragões se feriu? – Perguntou Hermione. Ela tinha apenas uma vaga consciência de que Daenerys conseguira chegar até eles e tinha atacado o exército inimigo com seus dragões.

\- Ele tem um ferimento grave na barriga. – A Rainha respondeu em tom de acusação. – Gostaria de saber onde você esteve, já que é tão "incrível", enquanto eu salvava essa expedição do completo fracasso.

\- Eu estava lutando com o Rei da Noite – Hermione respondeu simplesmente, serrando os dentes com força, para evitar responder a Daenerys de maneira mais rude.

\- Sinto muito pelo seu dragão, majestade, mas... – Jon começou, mas foi interrompido abruptamente pela Rainha.

\- Guarde as desculpas, elas não o salvarão – Ela vociferou olhando de Jon para Hermione exaltada.

\- Incrível – Dean falou energicamente, abandonando sua contemplação silenciosa da janela, para encarar a Rainha com um ar de incredulidade – Você está ciente que perdemos uma pessoa lá, não está? E mesmo assim, é o bichinho de estimação que a preocupa?

\- Dean... – Sam advertiu.

\- Não. – Dean rejeitou o aviso - Um homem morreu! Eu não conhecia Thoros, mas parecia ser um bom cara. Preocupado em lutar contra criaturas que são ameaças reais contra qualquer coisa vida que estiver desse lado da Muralha. Deveríamos estar discutindo como vamos enfrentar essa ameaça, e não sobre uma besta, que é bastante perigosa, por sinal.

\- Cuidado, rapaz – Disse Sor Jorah, levantando-se do banco em que estivera sentado. Ele apoiou o braço sobre a espada que tinha presa a cintura num aviso nada velado.

\- Eu posso ajuda-lo – Hermione se apresou em disser, desviando a atenção para si, antes que Dean e o Cavalheiro travassem uma justa ali mesmo.

Discretamente ela trocou um olhar com Dean e balançou a cabeça em negativa, para que ele deixasse o assunto para lá. Pela graça de Merlin, ele se calou, passando a mão pelo rosto exasperado e caminhando novamente para seu lugar a janela.

\- Como? – Daenerys que estivera vigiando Dean com uma fúria um tanto quanto ameaçadora para alguém tão delicada, voltou-se para Hermione.

\- Dragões são, em essência, seres mágicos. Os bruxos mantêm reservas ambientais onde os protegemos. Conheço um especialista muito bom. Posso busca-lo para nos ajudar.

\- Especialista em Dragões? Tal coisa não existe – Ela questionou com suspeita.

\- Talvez não em seu mundo, mas no meu sim – Respondeu a Bruxa, resistindo a tentação de revirar os olhos para a arrogância da Rainha

Hermione recuperou de dentro de sua surrada bota, sua bolsa de contas. Ao longo dos últimos anos, além da pequena bolsa de briba, que fora de Harry, onde ela guardava seus bens mais preciosos, sua bolsinha de contas transportava tudo o que ela tinha no mundo.

Ela vasculhou o conteúdo, mas não encontrou o que procurava na superfície, foi obrigada a introduzir o braço mais profundamente até estar com mais da metade do cotovelo dentro de um espaço em que, teoricamente só caberiam seu punho fechado.

\- Wow! – Sam exclamou olhando para a bolsa com espanto.

\- É sério isso? – Hermione franziu a testa para ele, divertida – Tortura bruxa? Ok. Viagens para outros universos? Ok. Magia? Ok. Dragões? Ok. Criaturas místicas e mortos que voltam a vida? Ok. E aí você vê uma bolsa com feitiço indetectável de extensão e fica espantado?

Sam deu de ombros com os olhos cobiçosos presos na bolsa.

\- Todos ficamos, moça – Disse Sor Davos, também admirando a bolsinha com olhos arregalados.  
Finalmente Hermione conseguiu encontrar o que procurava. O Galeão falso, que no passado fora usado pela Armada de Dumbledore, brilhou em sua mão como se realmente fosse feito de ouro.

As moedas tinham sido adulteradas com feitiços extras, cortesia de McGonagall, para que funcionassem apenas com quem fosse chamado, para proteger os demais de espionagem e outras artimanhas de Voldemort, sendo distribuídas entre os membros restantes da Ordem da Fênix, logo após a batalha de Hogwart, quando todos foram obrigados a se separar e se esconder.

Hermione não utilizava a moeda há algum tempo, e esperava que os feitiços ainda estivessem intactos.

Com um toque da varinha na superfície da moeda, as inscrições se modificaram para indicar um horário, uma data, uma localização e um nome. A moeda esquentou em sua mão quando o feitiço foi concluído com aparente sucesso.

\- O que é isso? – Gendry perguntou curioso.

Hermione levantou os olhos da moeda para encontrar vários pares de olhos a encarando como se ela fosse louca.

\- Isto é uma moeda bruxa – Ela jogou a moeda para Gendry que a pegou no ar e a rodopiou entre os dedos, enquanto a examinava – Na verdade, é uma moeda falsa. Modificada com um feitiço. A Ordem da Fênix, o grupo Bruxo que ainda resiste a Voldemort, usa para comunicação de forma clandestina, não rastreável. Usamos para marcar encontros.

\- Quando você diz uma Ordem, de quantos Bruxos exatamente estamos falando? - Perguntou Dean com a sobrancelha levantada.

\- O suficiente para que você não possa nos eliminar facilmente. – Respondeu Hermione, adivinhando a intenção dele com a pergunta.

\- Algo assim, nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça?! – Ele respondeu, revirando os olhos com um ar de falsa inocência.

Hermione o ignorou.

\- Ah! – Gendry gritou surpreso, soltando a moeda em cima da mesa – Essa coisa queima.

\- Você é muito sensível – Sandor repreendeu o rapaz com amargura.

\- Desculpe. Esqueci que ela esquentaria quando a resposta fosse devolvida. Hermione recolheu a moeda e voltou a guardar a bolsa de contas dentro da bota. - Eu vou buscar ajuda para seu dragão, majestade. Volto em seguida. - Disse Hermione, se afastando da mesa para aparatar novamente. Com um novo Pop ela deixou a sala para trás.

Apertando com força a varinha escondida no bolso das vestes, Hermione percorreu com um olhar o descampado esverdeado que surgiu diante dela, mas como esperado, não havia nenhum sinal de ocupação na paisagem idílica. Ela estava completamente só.

Ela relaxou, afrouxando o aperto sobre o punho da varinha, e se permitiu um segundo de apreciação despreocupada do esplendoroso cenário que a cercava.  
As Falésias de Moher estavam banhadas pelo sol que se punha ou longe e manchava de um bonito tom alaranjado os penhascos margeados pelo atlântico. O vento sobrava forte ali em cima, e o som do mar agitado lá em baixo, rebentando com vigor contra as falésias, era sua música predileta.

Ela se permitiu fechar os olhos e respirar o ar límpido e salgado profundamente. Seu coração vibrou de saudade... saudade de casa, das pessoas queridas, da antiga vida, saudade de seus olhos verdes favoritos em todo o mundo!

Hermione abriu os olhos, determinada, lutando para conter a mistura de sentimentos que ameaçaram domina-la. Não havia tempo para ser sensível agora, não quando eles estavam cada dia mais perto de acabar com essa odiosa guerra, e trazer um pouco de tranquilidade para as pessoas. Gente boa que só queriam viver em paz e livre.

Ela caminhou até a borda do penhasco para admirar a imensidão do mar solitário e ameaçador lá em baixo. O vento gélido atravessou suas roupas semi-molhadas e a fez estremecer.

Uma vertigem a assaltou quando ela olhou para baixo, mas dessa vez, a tontura não tinha a ver com a altura, que ela odiava, e sim com o efeito da viagem multiverso, assim como a dor de cabeça que começava a se formar.

O feitiço, bastante esgotante de ser realizado, era uma variação absolutamente experimental do feitiço de aparatação, cujo inventor Hermione preferia suprimir de seus pensamentos agora, simplesmente porque era difícil conceber, que o brilhantismo e o intelecto envolvido na descoberta, coexistisse em igual medida com a malignidade do seu criador.

O barulho de aparatação reverberou pela Falésia, chamando a atenção de Hermione para um ponto a alguns metros de distância. Um nó se formou em seu estomago quando ela reconheceu o homem que se materializou no descampado.

Os cabelos vermelhos dele, ricocheteavam em seu rosto, fazendo ela lembrar dolorosamente de outro ruivo. Conforme ele se aproximava, os detalhes de suas feições se tornaram mais nítidos e Hermione conteve um suspiro de arrebatamento bem a tempo.

Embora houvesse qualquer coisa dissonante em sua aparência, que ela não foi capaz de identificar imediatamente, Charlie Weasley* ainda lhe parecia o mesmo homem bonito de sempre. Ele era alto e tinha os ombros largos, com abundantes cabelos ruivos que caiam em cachos pelo rosto feito da mistura perfeita de inocência e masculinidade; um contraste que lhe emprestava um aspecto único e atraente.

Charlie estava usando o tradicional uniforme Bruxo de trabalho. No lado esquerdo da sua capa preta, um bordado de uma floresta com mini dragões sobrevoando a mata, indicava o logotipo da instituição para a qual ele trabalhava, a Reserva Internacional de Proteção a Espécime de Classificação XXXXX.

Hermione odiou o que faria a seguir, ela sempre odiava. Apenas mais uma das malditas coisas que Voldemort tinha feito com eles, obrigando-os a desconfiar de todos.

\- Não tão rápido, soldado – Ela apontou a varinha para o peito do homem, quando ele a alcançou na beira da falésia. – Antes de se aproximar, conte-me como ouviu falar de mim pela primeira vez?

\- Quando o burro do meu irmão prometeu ajudar um meio gigante a se livrar de um filhote de dragão – Charlie ofereceu uma resposta. Felizmente a correta.  
Hermione ficou satisfatoriamente convencida e abaixou sua varinha, mas foi recompensada com a arma dele, tardiamente apontada para ela.  
Ele aguardou a vez de ela falar, com uma sobrancelha levantada e um ar grave na face.

\- No Fim, não era um filhote, era uma filhotinha. Norberta é seu novo nome, se não estou enganada – Hermione ofereceu sua senha.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele, quando Charlie sorriu e guardou sua varinha no coldre

– Você sabe que demorou muito para me colocar em sua mira, não sabe? Se eu fosse uma impostora teria te acertado antes que você pensasse em me pegar.  
Charlie ignorou a reprimenda, apenas a puxou para um abraço apertado. Não era como se ela tivesse um passado muito íntimo com esse Weasley em particular, mas quando se estava em uma guerra, numa situação tão precária e desesperadora como a que eles se encontravam agora, todos os aliados eram amigos íntimos, todos eram importantes, todos eram especiais.

Hermione se permitiu relaxar nos braços dele por uma batida de coração. Era bom estar novamente entre os seus.

Havia muitas coisas que ela queria perguntar. Muito o que falar, mas a emoção de estar outra vez com um amigo varreu todas as indagações sérias para longe.

\- O que aconteceu com seu cabelo? – Ela perguntou quando ele a soltou, enfim percebendo o que havia de "errado" com sua aparência.

\- Mamãe aconteceu com ele – Ele respondeu contrariado, passando a mão no lugar onde seu precioso rabo de cavalo costumava ficar. Agora, seus cabelos estavam curtos, na altura do pescoço, fazendo com que seus cachos se acentuassem ainda mais em volta de seu belo rosto.

O sorriso fácil de Charlie, foi se apagando aos poucos, até se transformar em uma expressão séria.

\- É bom ver você, Hermione. Não temos notícias suas a messes. Temíamos que estivesse morta.

O tom dele era cru, e a palavra "morta" soou de modo tão simples e natural, que pegou Hermione de surpresa, mas afinal, morrer em meio a uma guerra, não era bem uma impossibilidade, era?

\- Não é tão fácil se livrar de mim quanto parece - Ela sorriu, fingindo uma tranquilidade que não sentia.

Ela olhou em volta, preocupada, o alaranjado do final da tarde começava a ser substituído pelo azul escuro do início da noite, e o ponto de encontro, passavam de pouco seguro para perigoso rapidamente. Consciente do risco de permanecer a céu aberto, ela foi direto ao ponto.

\- Charlie, pedi para que viesse, porque preciso da sua ajuda. Você pode me acompanhar?

\- Você está naquela missão? – Ele perguntou enigmático.

Ela apenas assentiu em afirmação.

\- Leve-me com você – Ele pediu, passando um braço pela cintura de Hermione e permitindo que ela os aparatasse para o Grande Salão de Atalaialeste do Mar.

A sensação desagradável da aparatação recuou quando seus pés tocaram o chão de pedra, mas foi substituída por um mal-estar que fez Hermione cambalear, sentindo os joelhos fracos.

\- Hermione? – Charlie chamou baixinho, amparando-a repentinamente nos braços.

\- Só me dê um segundo, sim? – Hermione pediu, se apoiando nos ombros dele, enquanto se concentrava para não vomitar nos sapatos de couro de dragão de Charlie. A vertigem tinha alcançado seu ápice e cabeça de Hermione parecia prestes a despencar do pescoço.

\- Então, essa coisa toda de viagem multiverso é realmente possível? Aqui é Westeros?  
Hermione ouviu muito ao longe Charlie comentar com ar espantado, olhando timidamente para os muitos rostos no Salão.

\- Uhum - Foi tudo que ela foi capaz de responder.

\- Muito autentico – Ele brincou nervosamente, vigiando as espadas que os homens carregavam nas cinturas, com um olhar preocupado - E os planos da Você-Sabe-Quem para este lugar…?

\- Sim, para todas as perguntas. – Hermione murmurou.

\- Quem é esse agora? – Tormund rugiu.

Hermione se desvencilhou cuidadosamente dos braços de Charlie recuperando o mínimo de força necessária para se manter de pé.

\- Este é Charlie Weasley. Especialista em trato de criaturas magicas perigosas – Hermione o apresentou sucintamente.

\- Você disse que precisava da minha ajuda. – Disse Charlie, visivelmente desconfortável pelas muitas atenções pressas nele.

\- Tem um Verde-Galês Comum que está ferido. Eu esperava que você pudesse cura-lo. Ele é muito importante para sua dona. – Hermione explicou, relanceando um olhar para Daenerys que se mantinha calada do outro lado da sala.

\- Dona? Dragões não são propriedade. São animais selvagens, não devem ser domesticados. São perigosos. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para as pessoas que elas não podem ter um dragão em seu quintal? - Charlie falou exasperado.

Hermione apertou o braço dele, tentando faze-lo se calar, antes que ele começasse um de seus longos discursos sobre os perigos da criação domestica de dragões. Era bem provável que a Rainha não gostasse de ser repreendida.

\- Eu não ousaria trata-los como a uma propriedade. Os dragões não são meus animais, são meus filhos. – Disse Daenerys, caminhando calmamente até os dois.

A Rainha avaliou Charlie da cabeça aos pés, e ao contrário do que Hermione supunha, parecia positivamente surpresa com o Ruivo.

\- Sou a Rainha Daenerys Targaryen, mãe de dragões. – Ela se apresentou, com um sorriso simpático que pegou Hermione de surpresa, pela escassez com que ele aparecia.

Charlie relanceou um olhar para a Bruxa, que assentiu em confirmação às palavras da Rainha. Ele se voltou para Daenerys com um olhar de assombro, e cumprimentou-a com a mão estendida, mas a mulher manteve sua postura distante e ele mudou o cumprimento para uma mesura que saiu desajeitada.

\- Então, você é o especialista? – Daenerys perguntou suavemente.

\- Bem, não... quer dizer sim... eu – Charlie gaguejou nervosamente.

\- Charlie tem muitos anos de experiência com essas criaturas, ele trabalha em uma das reservas da qual lhe falei, majestade. Tenho certeza de que ele cuidará maravilhosamente bem do dragão – Hermione interviu apressadamente.

\- Eu poderia ver o dragão ferido? – Ele pediu, depois de recuperar um pouco a calma. Seu tom de voz saiu rouco e impressionando.

Era o efeito que a beleza da Rainha provocava nos homens, e Hermione não estava surpresa por ela ter capturado Charlie Weasley tão rapidamente, especialmente quando tal beldade vinha em um combo com três dragões.

\- Venha comigo – Daenerys convidou brandamente.

Apesar da exaustão e da enxaqueca que estava lhe dando náuseas, Hermione acompanhou os dois para fora. Era provável que Charlie precisasse de ajuda, e ela também não ariscaria em deixa-lo sozinho com uma Rainha instável. Sor Jorah, que agia mais como uma sombra de Daenerys, também os seguiu

* * *

Um novo dia já nascia em Atalaialeste do Mar, quando finalmente Charlie ficou satisfeito com o resultado do tratamento que Hermione e ele aplicaram em Rhaegal.  
Os dois estavam bastante exauridos pelo trabalho desmedido, realizado durante muitas horas sem descanso, quando, enfim, puderam retornar para o Grande Salão.

O cômodo fervilhava com a mistura de gentes, de Patrulheiros a Selvagens, que já estavam prontos para serem alimentados antes de começar mais um dia de trabalho.  
Daenerys se destacava facilmente com seus cabelos platinados, em meio ao mar de ruivos e morenos. Ela estava sentada na mesa sob o estrado, no lugar de maior honra que Atalaialeste poderia lhe oferecer. Charlie maneou a cabeça na direção dela, num aviso silencioso de que se encarregaria de dar as notícias sobre o dragão a Rainha. Hermione concordou com um aceno de cabeça, grata por não precisar lidar com a mulher.

Ela caminhou em direção da mesa próxima à porta, aonde parte de seu grupo já se reunia e para onde os olhos dos moradores do Castelo, se desviavam frequentemente com desconfiança; os Winchester e ela, provavelmente ofereciam a visão mais excêntrica que aquele povo já tinha visto, com seus jeans, xadrez e couro – isso sem falar da magia, é claro.

Tremula e esgotada até os ossos, ela se deixou cair sem qualquer elegância, no assento vago mais próximo. Assim que ela se sentou Dean, à guisa do cumprimento, falou:

\- Conte-me uma coisa, Coração – A palavra coração soou novamente como um insulto. – Os bruxos não precisam dormir nunca? Quem sabe, comer?  
Ele sorriu presunçoso, quando Hermione o fuzilou com um olhar.

\- Por acaso pareço com alguém que não precisa dormir?... Não. Uh-uhm. Não se atreva a responder. Se abrir a boca, você vai coaxar pelo resto da sua vida - Hermione o ameaçou azeda, quando ele fez menção de responder ainda sustentando aquele sorrisinho irritante.

A bruxa podia imaginar como devia estar sua aparência depois de quarenta hora insone, entre as quais, se embrenhara Norte adentro, num verdadeiro deserto de gelo, duelara com o Rei da Noite, parara no fundo de um lago, fizera uma viagem multiverso, e ajudara a curar um dragão de gênio caprichoso, madrugada a dentro. Certamente, ela não precisava que o cretino a lembrasse que ela estava um lixo.

Felizmente para Dean, Hermione foi distraída pela entrada mais do que providencial do café da manhã. A visão paradisíaca dos pães quentinhos, das pilhas de peixes e toucinho defumado, e das tigelas de mingau e ovos cozidos, careciam de toda a sua atenção.  
Hermione estava faminta e não tinha a menor condição de disfarçar, como convinha a uma dama bem-nascida, não depois que sua barriga roncou alto, fazendo Sam, sentado ao seu lado, sorrir simpaticamente para ela enquanto empurrava em sua direção, uma travessa de pãezinhos que acabara de ser colocada à mesa.

Ela se serviu de um, devorando-o sem cerimônias. A penúria dos últimos anos, tinham diminuto drasticamente suas reservas, quanto a falta, de etiqueta à mesa.

\- E então, o dragão vai sobreviver? – Quem perguntou foi Jon, sentado do outro lado da mesa.

Hermione olhou surpresa para ele. Jon era um Rei, o Rei do Norte, e ela supunha que ele também estaria ocupando um lugar no estrado elevado, entretanto, aqui estava ele, sentado entre os membros da comitiva, como se fosse apenas mais um soltado entre os demais.

\- Ele ficará bem. A ferida está totalmente fechada e o processo de cicatrização já começou. O único efeito colateral, será a cicatriz na barriga. – Hermione respondeu dando de ombros. Ela puxou uma tigela com mingau para perto de si como se fosse a pessoa amada – Mas ele não poderá voar por uns quinze dias.

Charlie escolheu esse momento para se juntou a ela na mesa. Ele suspirou cansado e Hermione empurrou na direção dele a tigela de mingau que pegara para si. Ele aceitou com um olhar de gratidão.

Eles comeram em silêncio, por um momento, e Hermione até pode se dar ao luxo de repetir o prato pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

O Salão Principal começou a silenciar ao redor deles, conforme as pessoas se retiravam para seus afazeres, e até mesmo a mesa deles desafogou um pouco, quando apenas os Winchester, Jon, Charlie e Hermione permaneceram tomando o desjejum.

\- Eu lhe devo agradecimentos – Jon falou, se dirigindo a Hermione com um olhar sério – Você salvou minha vida naquele lago.

\- Não foi nada de mais – Hermione dispensou sem jeito o agradecimento – Vossa Grossa ficou para trás por mim, em primeiro lugar. Então se alguém deve um obrigado, esse alguém sou eu.

O Rei deu-lhe um sorrisinho, e ficou ainda mais constrangido do que ela.

Jon Snow era um homem bonito, Hermione decidiu. Não do tipo de beleza exótica dos atores de cinema, ou da singularidade da beleza de Charlie, mas uma beleza que residia no charme da seriedade grave de sua personalidade. Havia algo nele, que inspirava confiança, que transmitia força, algo régio que atraia as pessoas como mel atrai abelhas, e era isso, somado ao conjunto de olhos cinzentos e honestos, cabelos negros encaracolados que ele mantinha preso em um coque, um rosto cumprido e lábios grossos e macios, que o tornava bonito.

Hermione fechou a boca e piscou, voltando a vida. Ela limpou a garganta, e ao se dar conta de que tinha passado os últimos minutos inteiros encarando o Rei, sentiu um súbito e inexplicável interesse por uma queimadura negra que maculava o tampo da mesa.

\- Charlie – Ela chamou para disfarçar - Você é o primeiro Bruxo com quem tenho contato a messes. Por favor, me dê notícias de casa.

O Weasley pousou os talheres de madeira no prato vazio, e por um momento, se manteve calado.

\- Você quer as notícias ruins ou a boa primeiro? – Finalmente ele perguntou, levantando os olhos para ela.

Um arrepiou de mal agouro percorreu o corpo de Hermione quando ela percebeu o olhar amargurado, nada característico de Charlie.

\- Me surpreenda – Ela pediu, engolindo em seco e fazendo o máximo para ignorar como "notícia boa" estava no singular.

\- Temos um Comensal a Morte a menos com que nos preocupar – Ele escolheu começar pelo que pensava ser a boa notícia.

Hermione congelou no assento e tentou agir com indiferença, mas seu coração disparou alucinado no peito. Será que o Comensal em questão, teria um duplo S em seu nome?

A Ordem da Fênix, continuava ignorante quanto ao papel de Severo Snape nesta guerra. Em parte, porque ele supunha que seu status de espião, estaria mais protegido se seu segredo fosse menos conhecido, e em parte, porque Hermione suspeitava que seria impossível para os demais, restaurar a confiança no homem que fora o braço direito de Dumbledore, antes de mata-lo.

Fosse como fosse, Snape preferia assim. E Hermione sabia, embora não o dissesse, que ele temia ser rejeitado como em verdade, nunca tinha deixado de ser, pelos Bruxos que, no fundo, ele admirava, mesmo que não o admitisse.

\- Você sabe como as informações são intrincadas, agora que todos os Jornais oficiais estão sendo controlados pela comissão de censura de Você-Sabe-Quem. Entretanto, havia rumores, e também notamos uma movimentação incomum na mansão dos Malfoy. Depois disso, o Profeta Diário noticiou a morte em questão, então tivemos que concluir que devia haver alguma verdade nos boatos. - Charlie continuo, aparentemente sem perceber a ansiedade crescente de Hermione – Ao que parece, os Comensais da Morte deixaram escapar por entre seus dedos, dois trouxas bastante valiosos para Você-Sabe-Quem.

Hermione discretamente, apertou o pulso de Sam, e chutou com força – mais do que seria realmente necessária - a canela de Dean por debaixo da mesa, quando os dois se remexeram nos assentos fazendo menção de falar. Felizmente, eles se mantiveram calados.

Dean fez uma careta para Hermione e se abaixou para esfregar a perna dolorida.

Não era que Hermione não confiasse em Charlie, mas preferia manter a Ordem longe do problema Winchester, até compreender realmente o que o "problema Winchester" significava. Além disso, era mais fácil mantê-los protegidos de Voldemort, se ninguém conhecesse seus paradeiros.

\- Dois trouxas escaparam de Comensais? – Hermione perguntou fingindo ceticismo, ansiosa para distrair Charlie do suspeito olhar que os irmãos trocaram entre si. Contudo, Charlie franziu a testa, e voltou a dar uma boa olhada nos dois Winchester.

\- Uma estória fantástica, sem dúvida. Por isso desconfiamos da veracidade do rumor no início – Respondeu Charlie desconfiado.

\- Porque dois trouxas seriam valiosos para Voldemort? – Hermione prendeu a respiração, esperando pela resposta. Ela podia sentir fisicamente a tensão que tomou conta dos caçadores.

\- Não sabemos – Charlie deu de ombros, ignorando a importância da informação – Mas que fugiram isso é certo, porque segundo os boatos, Voldemort ficou furioso quando perdeu os dois, e castigou severamente os Comensais envolvidos, e você sabe o que acontecesse nesses "castigos".

Charlie fez uma pausa com uma careta de horror no rosto. Hermione estremeceu. Ela conhecia os métodos de punição do Lorde das Trevas, eles estavam espalhados pelo tórax de Severo, que ela já tinha curado vezes o suficiente.

\- Nessa seção em particular, Rodolfo Lestrange não teria resistido. Dizem que ele tentou defender a esposa Bellatrix, e recebeu todo a fúria D'Ele. O enterro do Lestrange estampou a capa dos jornais, alguns dias depois, o que combina com os relatos.

Hermione suspirou, mas o alívio foi apenas passageiro. Rodolfo tinha sido a vítima, mas se Voldemort tinha atacado os seguidores que estavam na Mansão dos Malfoy por causa da fuga dos Winchester e dela, isso significava que Severo poderia estar em algum lugar ferido e sozinho, sem ninguém a quem pedir ajuda; ou pior, ele poderia até mesmo estar preso em uma masmorra, finalmente desmascarado pelo inimigo.

Ela não tinha nenhum meio para se certificar do bem-estar de Severo, a não ser esperar que ele entrasse em contato. Qualquer outra ação, o colocaria em risco se ele já não estivesse.

\- Seja como for, espero que esses dois trouxas estejam bem longe. Se Você-Sabe-Quem os quer, eles certamente estão em perigo.

Charlie lançou um olhar astuto para os Winchester. Se ele somou dois mais dois, resolveu manter-se calado.

\- E quanto as notícias ruins? – Hermione perguntou.

\- São muitas e só se acumulam - O Weasley suspirou desgostoso.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado no Mundo Bruxo depois da "Grande Queda", como ficou conhecido o dia em que Harry Potter sucumbiu na Batalha de Hogwart. Naquele dia, o Lorde das Trevas não só derrotou seu grande inimigo final, predito por uma profecia, como o eleito, o escolhido, a última esperança Bruxa contra a ameaça das Trevas, ele também destruiu o último bastião da liberdade.

Antes, havia uma tentativa de manter um verniz de normalidade. Os nascidos trouxas ainda podiam escolher entregar suas varinhas e sair do país, os puros-sangues que não concordavam com o regime, ainda eram chamados a mudar de posição de maneiras não violentas, e alguns, até conseguiam manter seus empregos, como tinha acontecido com a família Weasley, logo após o assassinato do Primeiro Ministro e o sucessivo Golpe de Estado.

Depois da Queda, contudo, as coisas tinham se transformado de maneira abrupta e drástica. Não havia nenhuma tentativa de esconder as intenções fascistas do novo regime, mais nenhum esforço de incluir os descontentes, não havia escolha de exílio aos nascidos trouxas, e nenhum bruxo puro-sangue ousava levantar a voz para defender nada ou ninguém, e as leias eram remexidas e distorcidas para barbarizar a população.

Era verdade que a Ordem da Fênix não havia sido inteiramente destruída, mas ninguém os considerava uma força a ser temida. A resistência agonizava, perdendo uma batalha por dia, enquanto o inimigo só ganhava mais poder.

\- Os Chang tiveram a casa invadida – Charlie começou desanimado - Os Comensais reviraram e destruíram tudo e ameaçaram sequestra Cho. Tinham recebido uma denúncia de que os Chang estavam escondendo nascidos trouxas, mas você sabe que a família de Cho permaneceu neutra na guerra, então, sabemos que se tratou de uma queixa falsa. Você pode imaginar que os Comensais não foram gentis, fizeram atrocidades com a família. Fui visita-los, alguns dias depois, para conversar. Pensei que talvez, depois de experimentar na pele uma coisa dessas, eles poderiam querer escolher um lado, mas continuam irredutíveis. Dizem que se a Ordem não os pode proteger, então eles não querem ter nada a ver com ela.

\- Não, de fato não podemos proteger a todos. – Hermione falou exaltada – A Ordem não existe para abrigar as pessoas em lugares confortáveis e seguros com guarda-costas para mantê-las tranquilas. Especialmente aquelas com força suficiente para lutar. Estamos tentando derrubar um ditador! É claro que é perigoso, é arriscado. As pessoas querem liberdade, desejam paz, mas não brigam por ela. Pensam que lhes será dada de graça, sem luta. Acham que se deixar Voldemort governar como desejar, ele lhes retribuirá.

\- Por mais que eu concorde com você, ainda precisamos dessas pessoas. - Charlie a lembrou - Estamos perdendo essa guerra, Hermione, e cada varinha é importante nessa luta. Como fazemos eles compreenderem que terão que se ariscar, terão que se envolver se quiserem viver livres?

\- Eu não sei – Hermione falou derrotada, sentindo toda a exaustão das últimas horas finalmente sobrecarrega-la.

\- Nem todo o mundo é feito do mesmo tipo de aço, acho. Os que são fortes o suficiente, devem lutar pelos que não são. O que importa e fazer o seu melhor e ir o mais longe que puder. – Dean quebrou o silêncio opressor, que se seguiu.

Hermione ficou impressionada. Não esperava tanta sensatez desse Winchester em particular, mas ele tinha razão. No fim, as palavras dele fizeram ela sentir uma chama de propósito renovado se fortificar novamente em seu íntimo.

\- Há uma nova lei. Um absurdo completo – Charlie continuo – O Ministério está legalizando teorias racistas sobre os nascidos trouxas, e com base nessa teoria, estão revogando os direitos políticos em definitivo, retirando as cidadanias e proibindo casamentos entre puros-sangues e nascidos-trouxas. Até mesmo os bens das famílias, estão sendo espoliados e vendidos a preços irrisórios a sangues-puros. Os nascidos-trouxas que ainda estão no país estão sofrendo muito, sem emprego, sem dinheiro e agora até sem suas casas.

\- E quantas pessoas estamos conseguindo retirar do país?

\- Pouquíssimas, muito menos do que o necessário. Não podemos fazer operações maiores e correr o risco de sermos descoberto, podemos?

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, sem encontrar forças para falar.

\- Então, é contra isso que vocês estão lutando? É esse tipo de tirania que esse tal Voldemort está promovendo? – Jon perguntou atônito.

\- Sim. Mas isso nem é o pior, acho – Charlie retomou o relato. O clima em volta da mesa, estava ficando cada vez mais sombrio – O Ministério está desenvolvendo um tipo de registro, será chamado de ILB – Identificação de Legitimidade Bruxa. Todos os bruxos puros-sangues serão registrados e receberão uma carteira de identificação. A partir disso, somente eles serão reconhecidos, não só como legítimos Bruxos, mas como cidadãos, o que significará, na prática, que quem não possuir a ILB não poderá usar hospitais, não terá direito a matrícula em Hogwart, ou solicitar transporte magico ao Ministério, não poderão ter qualquer acesso a serviços públicos, nem sequer assinatura de jornais, os comerciantes ficaram proibidos de vender produtos a quem não tiver registro, e nem mesmo o sistema judiciário Bruxo se estendera a quem não possuir ILB, o que é um problema porque, as pessoas poderão ser presas sem acusação e sem julgamento se não tiverem uma ILB, por exemplo.

Hermione ficou horrorizada. Quando Charlie disse que as coisas estavam ruins, ela tinha se preparado para o pior, mas nem em seus devaneios mais sombrios algo dessa magnitude tinha lhe ocorrido.

\- Já que não podem eliminar fisicamente todos os nascidos trouxas, pretendem transformar a todos em indigentes. – Ela constatou, deprimida.

\- Não só os nascidos trouxas. - Charlie balançou a cabeça em negativa, preocupado - Os critérios para registro do ILB são variados, não se trata apenas de ser sangue puro, o que é obrigatório, haverá outros requisitos os quais o Ministério não divulgará.

\- E assim eles poderão negar o ILB para quem quiserem, sob qualquer justificativa – Disse Hermione, compreendendo o objetivo.

Ela estremeceu, essa era a medida mais cruel que Voldemort já tinha implementado até então. A negativa do ILB praticamente extinguiria o próprio reconhecimento da existência dos nascidos-trouxas enquanto seres humanos.

\- Eu não sei se minha família conseguirá, Hermione. Não sei se teremos o registro – Charlie falou vencido.

Hermione alcançou a mão dele em cima da mesa e a apertou entre as suas. O silêncio que se seguiu foi aterrador.

\- Mas eu não entendo. Todos os bruxos não fazem parte do mesmo Rotary Club? Esse tal de Valmart aí, não quer aniquilar só os não bruxos? – Dean perguntou com a testa franzida.

\- Não. – Hermione explicou - Voldemort é um supremacistas. Ele acredita que bruxos de sangue puro, que são aqueles cuja ancestralidade é inteiramente bruxa, são superiores a quaisquer outros, e que, por tanto, é natural a dominação social e política dos bruxos puro sangue sobre aos demais, inclusive sobre bruxos nascidos trouxas, cuja origem é inteiramente não mágica.

\- Mas se ele está fazendo isso com quem possui magia, quais são os planos dele para nós? – Sam perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Hermione e Charlie não conseguiram encontrar a coragem necessária para contar suas suspeitas. Mas a resposta estava em suas expressões sombrias.

\- Precisamos agir, Hermione – Charlie falou com urgência depois de um momento de silêncio, apertando a mão dela que ainda estava sobre a dele – Não amanhã. Não daqui a um ano. Tem que ser agora!

\- Eu sei – Hermione suspirou exasperada – Mas não estamos prontos, ainda não.

\- E o que falta? Quer dizer, sei que não temos a força necessária, mas a cada nova ameaça que se levanta, nossa causa perde ainda mais apoiadores, se esperarmos, nossas forças diminuirão ainda mais…

\- Se atacarmos agora, mesmo que tivéssemos pessoas o suficiente para derrota-lo, amanhã ele ressurgiria ainda mais forte, enquanto estaríamos mais enfraquecidos. Quando atacarmos deve ser definitivo, para derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Haverá um momento certo, quando ele estiver suficientemente vulnerável, mas essa hora ainda não chegou – Disse Hermione firmemente.

\- O que devemos fazer enquanto isso? Enquanto você decide quando deveremos nos movimentar? Continuamos assistindo os corpos se empilharem nas ruas? Se acumularem nos cantos? Enquanto rezamos para que amanhã não seja o nosso corpo, o das nossas famílias? – Charlie se levantou do banco, com a raiva borbulhando na superfície.

\- Estou mais perto dos corpos do que você, Charlie, já que eu mesma sou uma nascida trouxa, a indesejável número um – Hermione retrucou sem forçar para se sentir furiosa com as insinuações contidas nas palavras dele.

O silêncio reverberou pesado entre eles. Jon, Dean e Sam, os únicos ocupantes da sala no momento, além dos dois bruxos, se mantiveram calados observando-os.

\- Me desculpe. Eu não quis insinuar que você…

\- Tudo bem. – Hermione o cortou, dispensando as desculpas com um gesto.

\- Precisamos de você lá, Hermione. Em nosso mundo, conosco. O que você está fazendo nesse lugar? Pensei que sua missão fosse terminar aquilo que Dumbledore e Harry começaram. Seja lá o que isso for, já que você não confia o suficiente em ninguém para contar do que se trata.

\- Não é sobre confiança, Charles, pelo amor de Merlin? – A paciência de Hermione estalou e se rompeu – Já discutimos isso tantas vezes que vou ignorar isso. A missão que Dumbledore nos deixou, desrespeito somente a mim e Rony e a mais ninguém.

\- Porque Rony não está aqui com você? – Charlie perguntou, com angústia indisfarçada substituindo sua raiva.

Hermione suspirou, mas não se deixou apaziguar pelo olhar de preocupação que Charlie lhe lançou.

\- Ele está em missão – Ela respondeu secamente, não conseguindo superar as acusações dele.

\- Isso é tudo o que você vai me dizer sobre meu irmão?

\- Eu sinto muito, não posso dizer mais que isso, você sabe.

\- Quando foi a última vez que você o viu?

\- Há algumas messes.

\- E não seria hora de mandar alguém atrás dele?

\- Não posso. Isso chamaria a atenção para ele, e o que Rony está fazendo querer toda a descrição possível. A vida dele depende disso.

Charlie suspirou frustrado, toda a raiva substituída pelo desânimo.

\- Estamos fazendo todo o possível Charlie, você sabe que estamos. – Hermione falou, se levantando da mesa e caminhando até ele, se compadecendo do desespero que tomou conta do ruivo. – Estar aqui, em Westeros, é importante. Precisamos barrar os planos que Voldemort tem para este lugar. Temos que garantir por todos os meios, que ele não conquiste ainda mais aliados e poder. E Charlie, o que está atrás da Muralha de Gelo que você viu lá fora, não pode, de jeito nenhum, ser usada por Voldemort. Temos que impedir isso, custe o que custar. É por isso que estou aqui.

Hermione explicou suavemente.

Charlie lhe lançou um olhar resignado.

\- Se tiver notícias de Rony, você manda me avisar? – Ele pediu num sussurro rouco.

\- Imediatamente. Prometo – Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo na bochecha dele.

\- Bem, eu preciso ir para casa. Preciso trabalhar hoje. Gui* e eu somos os únicos da família com um salário agora. Também não quero despertar suspeitas com meu sumiço. – Charlie ficou calado um momento, então se voltou para Hermione com uma expressão cheia de culpa em seu rosto bonito - Confio em você, sabe disso, não sabe? Confio totalmente na sua liderança.

A bruxa maneou a cabeça, aceitando as desculpas implícitas.

\- Eu não sei o que exatamente está acontecendo aqui - O ruivo olhou para os dois Winchester com uma expressão conhecedora e se voltou para ela com um olhar cheio de significado – Mas você não pode pegar o que é de Voldemort sem retaliações, sabe disso também?

\- Frustrar os planos de Voldemort é o único objetivo da minha existência – Hermione sorriu para ele com carinho.

\- Mas me prometa que você irá se cuidar, por favor? – Ele pediu gentilmente.

Ela meneou a cabeça em assentimento. Um silêncio constrangido encheu o ar em volta deles.

\- Tem instruções? – O Ruivo voltou ao seu tom prático.

\- Sim. Preciso que seja investigado o que Voldemort quer com esses rapazes trouxas, mas que isso seja feito de modo seguro. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais ninguém. E – Hermione fez uma pausa, se abaixando para tirar da bota, sua bolsa de contas. Ela buscou pergaminho e tinta para escrever instruções. As mãos correram com agilidade e rapidez sobre o papel. Quando ela terminou entregou a ele um rolo de pergaminho completamente preenchido. - Preciso de livros, contos, lendas e qualquer tipo de menção, por mais insignificante que possa parecer, sobre inferis, zumbis, wights ou qualquer outra terminologia para mortos-vivos e também qualquer coisa sobre Caminhantes Brancos.

– São esses os seres que Você-Sabe-Quem despertou aqui? - Charlie leu o pergaminho.

\- Isso mesmo. Por isso preciso saber se o mundo bruxo já produziu qualquer pesquisa ou coisa parecida sobre eles.

\- Tudo bem. Vou repassar as ordens para Shacklebolt – Charlie continuo lendo o pergaminho. – E quanto a essa fórmula?

\- Esse é o feitiço para a aparatação multiverso. Quero que a Ordem aprenda a utiliza-lo. Mas principalmente, entregue uma cópia ao Professor Flitwick, com instruções para que ele tente construir uma chave do portal multiverso replicando essa fórmula. E Charlie isso deve ser mantido...

\- Em segredo, eu sei. – Charlie completou - Preciso ir agora.

\- Levarei você!

* * *

 ***** No Brasil, o personagem de Charlie Weasley teve seu nome traduzido para Carlos (Carlinhos) Weasley. Particularmente não gosto dessa tradução, por isso, mantive seu nome como no original. Tenho planos para Charlie. Planos secundários e para os quais, gostaria que você mantivesse em mente o ator Sam Heughan, em especial com o visual de James Fraser de Outlander, exceto pelas roupas, é claro.

 ***** No Brasil, Bill Weasley foi traduzido como Guilherme (Gui) Weasley. Neste caso, mantenho a tradução oficial.

 **PS 1:** Minha intenção com esse capitulo era apresentar para vocês algumas ideias gerais sobre em que pé as coisas estão no mundo Bruxo, assim como, mostrar alguns detalhes das relações travadas entre esses três universos distintos. Espero que não tenha sido um capítulo chato, entediante. Mas se esse foi o casso, fico esperando sua crítica para que eu não repita o formato no futuro.

 **PS 2:** No próximo capítulo nós vamos mergulhar nos negócios da família Winchester. O que vocês acham disso?

 **PS 3** : Se você achou o relato do mundo bruxo sob o comando de Voldemort, excessivo, absurdo ou pouco realista, talvez você queira saber que me inspirei em alguns eventos promovidos pelo governo nazista, da Alemanha de hitler (tudo com letra minúscula mesmo, porque esse é o lugar que nazista merece). Absurdo não?!

Infelizmente a história sempre se repete, e o mundo de 2019 é prova viva disso. Mas é nosso dever não permitir que os fascistas vençam. Para combate-lo, devemos nos lembrar das lições de Alastor Moody: Esteja sempre vigilante.


End file.
